Monocromático
by sayamairan
Summary: Harry descubre manipulaciones por doquier después de su vista a gringgots, además hay un contrato de matrimonio y tal vez la oportunidad de una vida mejor, hay demasiado en juegol un psicópata tras su cabeza un viejo manipulador y amigos que son más falsos que la ropa de marca de petunia, (xiao lang x Harry) slash sumary completo dentro
1. prologo

Sumary: Harry descubre en su visita a gringgots que tan manipulador puede ser el lado de la supuesta luz por supuesto todo por el "bien mayor.

Harry Decide que las cosas no serán como Dumbledore quiere.

y cuando le llega una propuesta de matrimonio de un completo desconocido al otro lado del mundo; por un compromiso mágico de hace más de cien años de la familia potter pues no duda en aceptarlo, pero antes de la boda ahí preparativos muy minucioso que hacer y ha de hacerse con sigilo y secretismo para que nadie metas las manos en el asunto.

Por otro lado esta Xiao Lang Li que no encuentra que hacer con las exigencias de matrimonio que le imponen los ancianos como futuro líder de la familia Li y su madre tiene la solución perfecta con un antiguo acuerdo de matrimonio con una familia extrajera.

ambos buscan solomente escapar, uno de las manipulaciones y otro de las exigencias, ambos se encontraran en un apasionado matrimonio que empezará solo como una salida de escape que se tornara en un apasionado romance con tintes algo sarcásticos

Xiao lang Li/ Harry Potter

 **Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Prologo**

 **Aeropuerto feng hui konh - jueves 14 de julio de 2016 17:35pm-**

Un joven que acababa de arribar al aeropuerto se sentía ansioso solo esperaba su equipaje según sabia por la última carta debía ir a la entrada y el estaría esperándole solo de pensar el motivo de su viaje le hacía sentirse eufórico, muchos tal vez crean que lo que hace es una locura pero que lo condenen, esto era lo que deseaba, salió del aeropuerto y de inmediato un castaño se le acerco, su nombre simplemente broto de sus labios sin permiso para cuando se percató.

 **Xiao lang li –** el nombrado inclino ligeramente el rostro posando sus ojos sobre la diminuta figura envuelta en un abrigo de invierno de color blanco que resaltaba la palidez de su piel y contrastaba armoniosamente con los largos cabellos de un negro azulado y unos irreales ojos esmeraldas que parecían traspasarte **. – Es un placer conocerte-** le comunico el joven extranjero con un acento inglés marcado.

 **El gusto es mío, Harry –** hiso señas al joven para que lo siguiese al auto que se mantenía en espera por ellos, el castaño espero a que su invitado subiese antes de subir **\- discúlpame si no tengo tacto o reparo a la hora de hablar** \- el joven asintió **\- acabas de llegar al país y sé que decidiste viajar en transporte común para evitar molestias, pero necesito que me confirmes un asunto-** el joven de cabellera revuelta le asintió con la cabeza para que continuase dejando ver una sonrisa conciliadora **\- el hecho de que te presentaras aquí y estés en este auto junto a mi…-** tomo aire el castaño de los nervios **\- quiere decir que has aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio.**

 **Si, está en lo correcto, he acepto su propuesta de matrimonio, puede que usted quiera llevar a cabo este compromiso mágico pautado hace generaciones por obligación pero le aseguro que mis razones para aceptar no son por obligación ni mucho menos interés-** suspiro cansinamente **\- necesito ayuda para poder hacer mi vida lejos de todo lo que conozco-** se humedeció los labios este movimiento no pasó desapercibido por el castaño **\- todos quieren controlar mi vida en Inglaterra y se sienten con el derecho de mangonearme, me tachan de mentiroso y al otro momento de salvador son simplemente hipócritas y sinceramente tratan de poner sus problemas sobre mis hombros por lo que decidí** **tomar esta decisión no sé qué vida me espera a su lado pero tengo la firme impresión que esta es la mejor decisión que he tomado por no decir la única en la que he tenido completo control sobre lo que quiero.**

 **Entiendo** \- contesto, xiao lang miro largo y tendido al extranjero que se entretenía viendo el paisaje por la ventana en su viaje, pensó seriamente que de todas las posibilidades por las que el próximo lord de la casa potter acéptese su proposición de matrimonio seria por beneficios, incluso estuvo sorteando la idea de hacer algún tipo de acuerdo monetario de ser necesario aunque sabía que al joven no le hacía falta dinero con solo hablar con los duendes lo confirmo: por lo que cuando empezó a intercambiar correspondencia con Harry fue una sorpresa que este le preguntase sus gustos en comida, libros, deportes en este caso en especial si animaba algún equipo en particular que hobbies tenía todo indicaba que quería conocerlo saber más de él. Eso lo animo y respondió mientras hacia sus propias preguntas por las que se enteró que su vida no era feliz con sus familiares maternos sin embargo este último año se había vuelto tolerable la convivencia, aunque el pelinegro no le dio detalles pero percibió la soledad que atañía al más joven- suspiro pesadamente – ya hablarían con más calma en la residencia de la familia

Por otro lado Harry miraba por la ventana sin ver nada; en realidad rememoraba todos los eventos que lo habían traído hasta Hong Kong un año entero de planificación y ahora se encontraba ahí casi no lo podía creer el joven con el que se carteo durante varios meses era realmente atractivo con ese cabello castaño claro y esos ojos almendrados que transmitían tranquilidad un cuerpo con músculos marcados y una altura que a leguas lo rebasaba tal vez 1.85 cm calculaba, vestido en ropa tradicional china el pantalón blanco y el resto verde musgo con dragones dorados bordados en la tela solo hacían la vista más magnifica, Harry sabía que era pequeño con un 1.69 cm de estatura pero que podía hacer culpa de la mala alimentación con sus tíos, aunque haya cambiado mucho con ayuda de las pociones, suplementos vitamínicos y comida adecuada gracias a Dobby: le dieron un cuerpo más acorde a su edad ya no era enjuto y estaba saludablemente proporcional a su estatua, aun ahora no podía creer lo que hacía pero el tomo esa decisión y su suerte ya estaba echada pero curiosamente creía firmemente que era la mejor decisión que había hecho en sus quince años de vida bueno casi dieciséis en dos semanas cumpliría año.


	2. capitulo 01

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 01**

 **Herencia y decisiones**

 **Miércoles 01 de julio de 2015 -expreso de Hogwarts 15:50 pm -**

Harry estaba muy decepcionado de como todo el mundo había reaccionado cuando informo que Voldemort había vuelto y ahora molesto y herido física y emocionalmente se debatía que hacer: muchos afirmaban que él había matado a Cedric eso no le importaba ya que sentía que era su culpa su muerte, se le entrego la módica cantidad de diez mil galeones por ganar la copa de los tres magos lo cual no fue motivo de celebración, por obvios motivos no le dijo a sus amigos sobre el dinero ron era muy envidioso y se ofendía si tenías más que él, muchas veces creía que su amistad era falsa pero se aferraba a que era solo ideas suyas no quería descubrir que era verdad y quedarse solo y Hermione ella trataba de controlarlo y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, le dio a los gemelos cinco mil galeones como inversor para que montasen su tienda de bromas y les pidió de favor que no dijesen nada sobre ser su financiador.

Tenía la bolsa con los cinco mil galeones restantes en su baúl decidió que lo primero que haría sería ir a Gringgot a guardarlo en su bóveda pero quería saber de cuánto dinero disponía por lo que antes de ir con su odiosa familia iría al callejón Diagon a Gringgot, el director le dijo que no podía contactar con sus amigos este verano mejor así, quería tener tiempo para sí mismo, el tren aminoro la marcha ya casi llegaban a la estación King Cross, sus amigos se habían disculpado aunque no parecía muy sincera que se diga esa disculpa pero les dejo creer que todo estaba bien: un profesor una vez le había dicho que era mejor estar enojado con una persona que estar decepcionada porque el enojo se pasa pero la decepción cava a fondo y en algunas ocasiones es imposible remediarlo y que razón tenía su profesor de arte porque así se sentía con sus amigos pero estos ni enterados.

 **Compañero nos vemos en septiembre –** se despidió el pelirrojo con una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo trastabillar.

 **Nos vemos Harry cuídate-** esta vez la castaña lo abraso y él se tensó pero la castaña ni enterada.

 **Por supuesto ron, Hermione nos vemos en septiembre-** dijo con aire apagado y una sonrisa forzada que al parecer complació a los dos supuestos amigos.

Harry llego a la entrada de la estación y vio a su tío con cara de pocos amigos esperándole tomo su baúl y lo tiro en la cajuela del auto junto con la jaula de su amada lechuza a la que le había dicho que se adelantara a casa prácticamente le arrastro para meterlo en el auto de la impaciencia y puso en marcha el auto.

 **Tío Vernon-** llamo

 **Que quieres muchacho-** dijo en tono mordaz.

 **Necesito un favor, me podrías dejar aquí en su lugar yo iré solo a la casa-** prácticamente rogo.

 **Por qué haría eso-** respondió, aunque se veía que la idea le encantaba.

 **Te daré 50 libras que es lo que me quedo del dinero escolar para que lleves a tía Petunia y Dudley a cenar prometo llegar antes de las diez-** aseguro.

 **Bien pero no le digas a Petunia que me diste el dinero los llevare a una buena cena que se merecen te daré la copia de mi llave y me la regresas mañana no hagas ruidos cuando llegues entendido muchacho.-** bramo satisfecho el hombre con su plan, pero por otra parte Harry no podía creer su buena suerte cuando le pregunto lo hizo por impulso nunca pensó que accedería, su tío lo dejo a una cuadra del caldero chorreante ya que quedaba de paso para ir a recoger a Dudley de una excursión prácticamente Vernon le arranco el billete de las manos bajo su baúl y jaula y le tiro la llave en la cara para subirse a su auto e irse; cuando lo vio girar en la esquina tomo su jaula abrió el baúl y la metió, con un toque de varita el mecanismo del baúl se activó reduciendo su tamaño al de una cajetilla de fosforo y lo guardo, saco de su bolsillo el sombrero de lana negro que le regalo luna hace unas semanas y se lo coloco tapando su famosa cicatriz.

Entro al caldero chorreante que bullía de la cantidad de gente, tratando de no topase con nadie conocido fue directo a la entrada del callejón un par de magos acababan de abrir el paso por lo que aprovecho y paso no le tomo ni diez minutos llegar a gringgots y abordo al primer duende desocupado que vio.

 **Buenas tardes con quien debo hablar para saber cuánto dinero tengo en mi bóveda y sobre si tengo alguna propiedad a mi nombre o heredada –** el duende me miro inquisidoramenté pero vi respeto por mi trato así el, aunque es lógico que los trate bien son criaturas con emociones además manejan MI dinero sería idiota ganarse su enemistad.

 **Necesitare la llave de la bóveda y su nombre lo ideal sería hacer un pergamino de herencia para saber a qué posee derecho, dígame su nombre-** explico el duende rebuscando un pedazo de pergamino blanco poco común por lo general es amarillento.

 **Podríamos hacerlo en un lugar más privado-** pidió.

 **Por supuesto señor…-** dijo al aire.

 **Potter-** contesto.

 **Ya veo, señor Potter, sígame iremos a las oficinas de negociaciones-** el duende se sorprendió por un fugas segundo pero retomo su profesionalismo y lo guio a una sala con un sofá negro dos sillones al frente de un escritorio de madera rojiza oscura con un silla detrás la habitación estaba pistada de color crema con molduras de flores que adornaban bellamente la estancia, Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones y el duende se sentó tras el escritorio.

 **Que necesito hacer-** pregunto ansioso.

 **Solo necesito tres gotas de su sangre en este pergamino señor Potter-** dijo extendiendo el pergamino mientras Harry se hacía un corte con la navaja que había aparecido en el escritorio **\- bien solo deje caer la sangre sobre el pergamino.**

Harry hizo lo pedido y una gran cantidad de palabras aparecieron, el pergamino de unos 40 cm de lago creció más del doble de su tamaño para dar abasto a todo lo que se escribía en el pergamino.

 **Oh por Mordre –** exclamo el duende quien se levantó de inmediato leyendo ávidamente el pergamino **\- señor Potter debo ir por el regente general del banco debido a su herencia, disfrute del té –** dijo apareciendo un té con bocadillos. se fue dejando a un Harry muy confundido pero como no había almorzado decidió comer los dulces y tomar el té mientras esperaba.

Unos veinte minutos después entro el duende que lo atendía junto a otro duende mucho mayor.

 **Joven potter se me ha informado de su curiosa y voluminosa herencia-** dijo con sorna el duende sentándose en la silla tras el escritorio.

 **A que se refiere-** pregunto curioso.

 **Véalo usted mismo-** le extendió el pergamino con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y burlona.

 ** _Pergamino de Herencia:_**

 **Harry James Potter Evans.**

 ** _Padres biológicos:_**

 ** _James charles Potter Black_**

 ** _LilIiana Elizabet Evans Drakonis_**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Antigua Potter:_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Potter bóvedas 125, 129, 185 y 194_**

 ** _-Lord Potter y asiento Potter en el Wizengamot,_**

 ** _-Mansión Potter en el Valle Godric_**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Antigua Drakonis_**

 ** _Fortuna y Bienes Drakonis, Boveda 379 y 450_**

 ** _-Lord Drakonis y asiento Drakonis en el Wizengamot_**

 ** _Mansión Drakonis en Francia (fidelio)_**

 ** _Mansión Drakonis gales del norte (fidelio)_**

 ** _Colección de Joyas destiny valorado en 500.000 galeones_**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Gryffindor:_**

 ** _-Herencia mágica Gryffindor (Magia elemental), por herencia de sangre Potter, bloqueado por magia._**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Gryffindor, pueden ser reclamados, única persona actual con sangre de Godric en sus venas, reclamable. Bóvedas 4 y 7_**

 ** _-Lord Gryffindor y asiento Gryffindor en el Wizengamot, única persona actual con sangre de Godric en sus venas, reclamable._**

 ** _-Pertenecías de Godric Gryffindor: 25% de Hogwarts, Cuidad del Valle Godric, Castillo Gryffindor (Bajo Fidelio), Sombrero Seleccionador y Espada de Godric Gryffindor. Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Gryffindor o Heredero Gryffindor._**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Peverell:_**

 ** _-Herencia mágica Peverell (Necromancia), por herencia de sangre Potter, bloqueado por magia._**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Peverell, pueden ser reclamados. (Condición para reclamar ser Necromante) Bóvedas 13 ,27 y 35_**

 ** _-Lord Peverell y asiento Peverell en el Wizengamot, puede ser reclamado_**

 ** _-Pertenencias de los hermanos Peverell: Varita de saúco, Piedra de Resurrección, Capa de invisibilidad, Castillo Peverell (bajo Fidelio) y Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Peverell o Heredero Peverell (actualmente la familia Gaunt tiene en su poder la Piedra de Resurrección y la familia Potter tiene en su poder Capa de invisibilidad)_**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Slytherin:_**

 ** _Herencia mágica Slytherin ( (Parsel), por horrocrux Tom Marvolo Riddle y magia.) estado activada._**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Sltyherin, pueden ser reclamados, única persona actual con sangre o magia de Salazar en sus venas (condición para reclamar ser hablante de parsel y cumplir con las condiciones especificadas a los duendes).bóvedas 3, 5 y 6_**

 ** _-Lord Slytherin y asiento Slytherin en el Wizengamot, única persona actual con sangre o magia de Salazar en sus venas activa, reclamable._**

 ** _-Pertenecías de Salazar Slytherin: 25% de Hogwarts, Cuidad "Pequeño Hangleton", Castillo Slytherin (Bajo Fidelio), Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Slytherin o Heredero Slytherin._**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Antigua Black:_**

 ** _-Herencia mágica Black (metamorfomagia), por sangre de Dorea Potter antes Black. Bloqueada por magia_**

 ** _\- heredero de la Fortuna, Bienes, Asiento y título de Lord, perteneciente a rama secundaria bóveda 250 y hay rama primaria vigente (sirius black) Por lo que no tiene derecho a reclamar la rama primaria._**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Forzen_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Forzen, Bóvedas 489, 678 y 128_**

 ** _-Casa campestre y cabaña en Irlanda del norte (fidelio)_**

 ** _-Mansión forzen (fidelio) alemania_**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Stlas_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Stlas, Bóvedas 895, 276_**

 ** _-Casa de playa Italia (fidelio)_**

 ** _-Casona en Venecia (fidelio)_**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Bermaunt_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Bermaunt,_** **Bóveda 600**

 **-Mansión suiza (fidelio)**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Camlis_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Camlis, Bovedas 582, 301,302 y 317_**

 ** _-Edificio editorial el profeta 100%_**

 ** _-Negocio 57 en el callejón diagon_**

 ** _-Mansión Camlis en el valle Godric (fidelio)_**

 ** _-45% de la acciones del diario el profeta (revisar cláusulas del contrato copia en las bóvedas)_**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Tariums_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Bóvedas 900, 902, 914, 987 (revisar la bóveda 200 de ganancia netas)_**

 ** _-35% de la exportadora titanium_**

 ** _-30% de las cadenas de boticarias golstriden_**

 ** _-Casa de vocaciones Inglaterra (fidelio) y mansión tariums en Rusia (fidelio)_**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Harmonic_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Harmonic, bovedas 500 y 503_**

 ** _75% del instituto de música Harmonic en Francia_**

 ** _-Casa de vocaciones Inglaterra (fidelio) y mansión Harmonic en francia (fidelio)_**

 **Todo eso es mío** \- pregunto catatónico sin poder creer, él pensaba que sus padres le habían dejado una buena cantidad de dinero pero esto era increíble tenía suficiente dinero incluso si decidía no trabajar de inmediato luego de graduarse y lo más importante tenía una casa que podía usar era maravilloso.

 **joven Potter he de comprender que no estaba al tanto de su herencia-** dijo socarrón el duende mirando la cara desencajada del joven.

 **Así es señor, yo pensé que mis padres me habían dejado una buena cantidad de dinero y tal vez una casa pero no pensé que fuera tanto, además creí que mi madre era hija de muggles pero aparece como Draconis y sé que es una familia sangre pura originaria de Rumania extinta-** comento aun sorprendido.

 **Bien le dará gusto saber que fui yo quien hizo el pergamino de herencia de su madre y en definitiva no era hija de muggle solo que prefirió nunca decir nada era más fácil y sin obligaciones, el señor Evans fue un mago nacido de muggles que perdió su magia por una maldición o renunciaba a ella o moría, él se había criado en el mundo muggle no tenía problemas así que tomo la decisión de dejar el mundo mágico y su esposa lo acompaño ella era un quibs de la familia Drakonis creo que lo único que hiso por su hija el jefe de esa familia fue permitirle casarse sin problemas además de no repudiarla, durante la última guerra con el lord oscuro murieron sus hermanos mayores por lo que todas sus posesiones le pertenecen como último descendiente de sangre y mago de la familia Drakonis** \- explico **\- respecto a las otras casas es algo más sencillo cuando la rama principal de un linaje muere todas las posesiones se guardan para que otro descendiente las reclame es por eliminación de candidatos actualmente solo usted posee la suficiente sangre en sus venas de dichas familias para reclamar y hacer lo que desee con ellas.**

 **Comprendo, señor** … -dijo dejando al aire la pegunta no dicha.

 **Llámeme Ragnok, y debemos ver algo preocupante señor Potter-** dijo regio.

 **Preocupante?** –cuestiono.

 **Asi es, joven Potter ve en el pergamino donde escribe {bloqueado por magia} quiere decir que alguien deliberadamente sello sus habilidades innatas y por otro lado esta el hecho de ser el Horrocrux de Tom Riddle la mayoría no sabe que es un Horrocrux por lo que lo explicare; es simplemente fragmentar el alma y guardar un pedazo en un objeto para perpetuar su existencia casi inmortalidad pero una inmortalidad mal obtenida ya que se necesita matar para fragmentar el alma y quien lo realiza pierde la cordura paulatinamente me imagino que quiere deshacerse de ese fragmento de alma** \- pregunto.

 **Por supuesto, pero… perderé la habilidad de hablar parsel** \- le pregunto abatido al duende.

 **No necesariamente la magia se ha acoplado a la suya aunque se expulse el alma la magia permanece se le conoce como magia por conquista al derrotar al lord oscuro ganaste el derecho a su habilidad, la que has estado utilizando, por lo que no debería perderás la habilidad-** explico mientras se paraba de la silla- **ya mande a preparar el ritual solo esperaba informarle, este es un servicio hacia la cabeza de las nobles y ancestrales casas estipulado en los contratos para evitar cualquier coerción o manipulación hacia sus herederos le hare luego una prueba de sangre para comprobar si tiene pociones en su organismo. Sígame joven.**

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Miércoles 14 de julio 2015 -Cámara de rituales Gringgots 17:08pm-**

Harry no podía creer que alguien haya sellado sus habilidades pero con que motivo además enterarse que tiene parte del alma de ese despreciable ser no le hacía gracia y si le sumas las sospechas de pociones en su cuerpo no parecía alentador pero con un infierno que él se desharía de todo bloqueo; pero lo más importante del alma de ese ser, luego vería que hacer con el resto- tanto divago en sus pensamientos que casi choca con el duende que lo guiaba a una sala llena de runas y escrituras en un idioma que no reconoció.

 **Joven Potter valla a aquella habitación y báñese -** señalo una puerta caoba el duende **-, encontrara una túnica ceremonial colóquesela y vuelva a la sala-** instruyo.

 **Comprendo-** contesto encaminándose a la habitación señalada, se encontró en un cuatro pintado de azul bebe con una tina de patas de porcelana blanca con una regadera sobre esta lo curioso era que estaba en mitad de la habitación, junto a esta estaba un pequeño buro donde había unos cuantos productos de limpieza y en una repisa pegada a la pared se veía una túnica blanca junto a una mullida toalla blanca, Harry se despojó de sus feas ropas heredadas de su primo Dudley y le llego la idea de comprar todo un guardarropa después de todo tenía dinero de sobra.

Una vez desnudo se metió en la tina pero no vio manilla alguna para que saliera el agua aunque busco no vio forma de hacerla funcionar **\- solo necesito agua es mucho pedir-** murmuró, de improvisto una lluvia de agua proveniente de la regadera lo empapo, así que se debe pedir agua pensó ya mojado tomo un jabón con olor a manzanilla pero se llevó la sorpresa de que el jabón tomase acción propia y lo enjabonase por completo se sintió raro, con algo de aprensión tomo el shampoo y coloco una generosa porción en sus manos y luego la esparció sobre su cabello olía a canela y manzana tenía que admitir que los duendes tenían buen gusto, se enjuago y salió chorreando agua de la tina hacia la repisa, tomo la toalla y se secó lo mejor que pudo al lado de la repisa vio una runa grabada y solo la pronuncio sin meditarlo **– aire -** una cálida brisa impacto su cuerpo secándolo por completo, rápidamente el aire ceso y se podía apreciar un Harry muy sorprendido nunca había utilizado tanto la magia para una acción tan mundana como tomar un baño ya seco se colocó la túnica que le llegaba a los tobillo de color blanco con runas de protección bordadas en lo que parecía ser hilos de plata.

Salió de la habitación y se topó con unas protecciones dentro de un circulo ritual brillando de un rojo intenso, y a varios duendes en ropas ceremoniales blancas y plateadas unos cinco, el señor Ragnok se acercó a Harry para señalarle el centro del círculo se escuchaba un cantico suave en una lengua antigua sabía que no debía hablar tal vez era instinto lo que lo hizo mantener su boca cerrada y tragarse sus preguntas.

Entro al círculo tallado en lo que creía era sangre sinceramente deseaba que no fuera sangre humana, una sensación de cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y la ansiedad hizo mella en su interior, se arrodillo en el centro y cerró los ojos, los canticos se elevaron hasta volverse un ruido ensordecedor sintió fuego correr por sus venas y un dolor inimaginable golpear su cuerpo se retorció de dolor su cabeza bullía, tratando de aclarar su vista parpadeo repetidamente pero se encontró con la estación King Cross rodeada de blanco lo que llamo su atención fue la cosa que parecía un feto bajo una banca, sin saber por qué la tomo se veía débil y patética sollozando, camino hasta el tren y deposito la carga en sus brazo en el primer compartimento Y luego bajo del tren que partió nada más bajar, por alguna extraña razón se sintió feliz, cerró los ojos y ya estaba de regreso a la habitación de antes pero todo se volvió negro.

Los duendes por su lado veían anonadados al joven mago que había sido envuelto en enredaderas de espina con rosas rojas y azules que hacían alusión a su condición de necromante pero para que se presentara con tal fuerza quería decir que joven había muerto por algunos segundos durante el ritual, vieron como una bruma negra abandono su cuerpo y como el joven mago despertó muy desorientado para luego perder la conciencia, el duende en jefe a cargo del ritual decidió quitar los bloqueos de magia en ese mismo momento argumentando que no sentiría dolor ya que se encontraba inconsciente , el bloqueo de magia elemental les tomo cerca de 20 minutos quitarla aun con tres duende rompedores de maldición, una ola de magia salvaje los alcanzo al terminar de quitar el bloqueo alguien se había asegurado se bloquear muy fuertemente esos poderes que ni aunque estuviese en peligro de muerte la magia no le ayudaría, los duendes estaban molesto nadie tenía derecho de quitar o sellar los regalos de la madre magia pero su cara se transformó en una de furia cuando reconocieron la firma mágica una vez quitado comprobaron que tanto sus poderes de nigromante y elementales estaban desbloqueados, un duende sugirió que antes de quitar el bloqueo de su metamorfomagia hicieran una copia física del cuerpo actual del joven mago, para que pudiese utilizarlo como un glamour debido a que "esa" persona había hecho hasta lo impensable para suprimir la herencia del joven mago, el duende Ragnok fue a una de las bóvedas Drakonis y extrajo un colgante de un dragon chino hecho en oro blanco con ojos de zafiro; regreso y se lo entrego al sacerdote jefe quien lo encanto colocándolo al joven luego procedieron a terminar el trabajo y desbloquearon sus habilidades y las facciones del joven mago cambiaron radicalmente sus cabellos aún seguían alborotados pero más sedoso ahora de un negro azulado a la altura de los hombros su piel morena reemplazado por una piel lechosa con un tono suave de rosa y su rostro denotaba las facciones aristocráticas de las cuales procedía suavizando su mentón unos pómulos mas altos y unos labios más rellenos de un rosa pálido y su famosa cicatriz desvanecida decir que los duendes estaban impresionados era poco.

 **Ragnok hazle las pruebas de pociones, sería conveniente hacerlo para terminar todo.-** Sugirió el jefe de sacerdotes.

El aludido se acercó a Harry tomado su mano hizo un corte en el dedo índice y hecho cinco gotas de sangre en una poción plateada la cual a su vez hecho en un pergamino, el pergamino brillo y se llenó casi de inmediato y los duendes no podían tener más ansias asesinas de las que ya tenían debían desintoxicar al joven a la brevedad, pero antes de que pudieran proceder un goblin entro a la sala con cara de rabia contenida.

 **Que ocurre ginkoc para que rompas el protocolo-** pregunto el sacerdote curioso por las acciones del joven goblin.

 **Lo lamento sacerdote pero debe ver esto, debido al ritual que se llevaba a cabo algo reacciono dentro de en una de las bóvedas Lestrange así que la abrí en compañía del duende encargado de las cuentas Lestrange y nos encontramos con una copa que resultó ser un horrocrux-** dijo con repugnancia acercándole una copa hecha de oro.

 **Hiciste bien en traerla, Ragnok asegúrate de que se le aplique el castigo adecuado a las cuentas Lestrange por guardar este objeto dentro del banco-** eso significaba que el banco les quitaría el 40% de todo su oro por infringir una de sus leyes y ellos no podrían argumentar ya que cuando se abre una cuenta se firma clausulas irrompible que si se transgredía debían atenerse a las consecuencias.

 **Que hará sacerdote-** pregunto uno de los duende enfundado en túnicas ceremoniales.

 **Esta copa pertenecía a Lady Helga Hufflepuff estoy seguro, sería una pena dañarla; además no nos pagan por matar a este ser que transgredió las leyes de la naturaleza; que los magos se hagan cargo de sus asuntos, exorcizaremos el alma contenida, puede que regrese con el alma original o puede que pase al otro lado, me tiene sin cuidado-** explico mientras colocaba la copa donde minutos antes estaba el joven mago el cual está siendo sacado en un camilla levitando hacia la enfermería donde un mediduende se encargaría de desintoxicar el cuerpo de todas las pociones.

Exorcizar el alma fue sencillo un par de canticos y la copa expulso una bruma negra igual a la que salió del mago, al terminar todos los duendes se retiraron a excepción del sacerdote en jefe y regente general Ragnok- **ten dáselo al joven Potter-** comunico pasándole la copa.

 **Esta seguro-** cuestiono.

 **Si, Gracias a ese joven tenemos el 40% del oro de esos estúpidos magos-** se le dibujo una sonrisa macabra- **es justo que obtenga beneficio y me parece que esa copa lo cubre todo.**

 **Ya veo –** comento para luego irse a la enfermería el mediduende tendría mucho trabajo que hacer con el joven Potter, en el fondo no podía esperar a ver la reacción del mago cuando viese su apariencia y más cuando se enterase de la cantidad de pociones que había en su organismo se preguntaba que expresión podría se podía casi frotar las manos de la anticipación


	3. capitulo 02

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 02**

 **Revelaciones que Hieren**

 **Miércoles 01 de julio 2015 -enfermería principal Gringgots 18:55pm -**

Harry despertó sintiéndose mal, el jamás había tenido una resaca pero intuía que era algo similar, se sentó como pudo pero le asaltaron las ganas de irrefrenables de vomitar para su suerte había un cubo de basura al lado de la camilla en la que estaba sentado, vacío todo el contenido de su estómago por no decir que era casi nada, unas manos pequeñas pero gruesas le pasaron un vaso con un líquido azul celeste el cual dudo un momento antes de tomarlo, tenía sabor a barro pero increíblemente calmo su dolor de cabeza y paro sus nauseas, Harry levanto la vista topándose con un duende vestido de traje sin el saco el pantalón era negro y la camisa blanca sin corbata con una bata blanca encima cuando pudo medio enfocar a través de sus lentes miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una especie de enfermería no estaba seguro de el porqué de su estadía en ese sitio pero recordaba algo sobre un ritual para expulsar el fragmento del alma del maldito asesino- escucho como el duende frente a él se aclaraba la garganta en un intento de llamar su atención.

 **Veo que ya despertó señor Potter acabo de informarle al regente general para que acudiese de inmediato-** informo **\- pero antes de que hable con el debo hablar con usted de un tema delicado.**

A Harry le estaba dando un deja vú de la conversación que sostuvo con Ragnok, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza para que hablase mientras se subía a la camilla de nuevo. El duende se sentó en un banquillo de frente a él.

 **Señor Potter usted es muy joven aún, próximo a cumplir sus quince años si no me equivoco-** el aludido asintió **\- sin embargo su estado físico es deplorable en el mejor de los casos, es un enigma como es que camina y respira con toda la historia que cuenta su cuerpo sin contar con la malnutrición la cual debemos tratar –** Harry se sentía un tanto cohibido el sabia las razones de su estado físico solo que no le gustaba hablar de eso **\- déjeme decirle que si no fuese un mago hace mucho tiempo habría muerto me figuro que su magia intercedió y curo lo mejor que pudo sus heridas en el momento en las que fueron infringidas.**

 **Ahora el otro asunto, sabe la cantidad de pociones que hay en su organismo me tomara meses desintoxicarlo por completo, sin contar que muchas de esas pociones son adictivas y algunos efectos se vuelven permanentes en el organismos con el tiempo, afortunadamente está en una etapa tratable-** el mididuende tomo un pergamino en su escritorio y los paso al joven mago, el duende estaba molesto no solo por las pociones sino por el daño que mostraba el joven mago él sabía que la mayoría de esas heridas habían sido hechas en su niñez por la forma en la que se soldaron lo hueso pero dejaría el tema de lado por el momento. Harry tomo el pergamino y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al empezar a leer, no podía creer lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino.

 **Esto es real-** pregunto con voz quebrada **\- no, no, no puede ser entonces que ha sido real en todo este tiempo.**

El pergamino mostraba una cruel realidad que el joven se negaba a creer pero que sabía era verdad nada ganaba el duende en mentirle.

 **** ** _Pergamino de pociones en Paciente_**

 ** _Nombre : Harry James Potter Evans_**

 ** _Edad: 14 años y 11 meses_**

 ** _Sexo: masculino_**

 ** _Altura: 1.60cm_**

 ** _Peso: 43 kilos_**

 ** _Se encontró en su sangre las siguientes pociones_**

 ** _Poción Amoureux* (objetivo Ginebra Weasley) administrada por Molly Weasley_**

 ** _Poción Repuls* (objetivo Slytherin) administrada por Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Poción Obéssant* (objetivo Albus Dumbledore, Ronnald Weasley y Hermione Granger) administrada por Albus Dumbledore._**

 ** _Poción Impulsif*, administrada por Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Poción Confier*(objetivo Albus Dumbledore) administrada por Albus Dumbledore._**

 ** _Poción Aventuriér*, administrada por Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Poción Amour Prope*, administrada por Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Poción Peareux*(objetivo Tom Riddle, casa Slytherin, Severus Snape ) administrada por Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Poción Souprèssion* (fuerza de la dosis 50%), administrada por Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Poción Comprèhensif* (fuerza de la dosis 60%), administrada por Albus Dumbledore_**

 **Como pudo hacerme eso, profesor** \- el cabello de Harry se revolvió por el aire que causaba la expulsión desmedida de magia por el arrebato- **ese maldito pero con qué objetivo, señor** …- clavo su mirada esmeralda en el duende.

 **Galeux** \- le respondió.

 **Señor Galeux me puede explicar para que es cada poción algunas me suenan pero no recuerdo muy bien además dígame cuales son los efectos secundarios que me dijo que tengo por favor** \- pidió Harry mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente como la maldición asesina, el duende sabía que ese joven mago tenía una cantidad abismal de magia nunca vista y la información adquirida solo hizo que la desplegara instintivamente como tratando de atacar la razón de su agitación era mejor ir con cuidado en su presencia pensó.

 **Bien por donde quiere que empiece-** pregunto afable.

 **Desde el principio por favor-** dijo con voz grave aún sus ojos refulgían de poder.

 **La Poción amoureux* es casi como la amortencia pero de menor alcance pero no por eso menos peligrosa todo lo contrario-** explico- **no causa un enamoramiento obsesivo y repentino sin embargo hace que la víctima sienta atracción hacia el objetivo deseado, además si se administra durante suficiente tiempo puede desarrollar el "síndrome del enamorado" que es básicamente amar profundamente a esa persona aun sabiendo que esta le hechizo, la compulsión es mayor a la razón en estos casos, pero no se preocupe al parecer solo le han administrado unas dos dosis nada más y diría que fue hace varios meses, por lo que el efecto esta menguando, el problema con todas esas pociones es que el cuerpo es incapaz de procesarlas por completo y le toma meses al organismo deshacerse de una dosis, pero por sus resultados varias pociones fueron administradas a usted con una frecuencia regula** \- el rostro de Harry estaba desprovisto de emoción alguna, él estaba embebiendo la información ávidamente- **pero no se preocupe todo es reversible aún.**

 **Que bien-** dijo, suspirando pesadamente el joven **\- y que pasa con el resto.**

 **La Poción repuls* le causa aversión o repulsión hacia el objetivo deseado y la Poción obéssant* es una poción de obediencia que está prohibida por el ministerio de magia a nivel mundial debido a que la víctima es incapaz de saber a ciencia cierta cuál decisión ha tomado por cuenta propia y a cual fue cohaxionado; por lo general a quien se le administra es incapaz de negarse a los pedidos de los objetivos aun sabiendo que no quiere realizar la acción lo hace y luego cree que accedió a realizarlas por deseo propio lo cual es mentira** \- Harry tenía ganas de ir a partirle la cara al maldito viejo podía ver que solo quería una marioneta para derrotar a voldemort todo por el "bien mayor" mi culo- la **Poción impulsif* y la Poción aventuriér* son parecidas la primera hace que sea más impulsivo a la hora de tomar decisiones en situaciones normales usted pensaría dos y tres veces antes de hacer algo arriesgado lo que llamamos instinto de supervivencia pero la poción inhibe esto, la segunda poción lo hace propenso a aventurarse en lo desconocido a buscar continuamente una aventura aunque puedo diferir de esto.**

 **¿Diferir?** \- pregunto extrañado.

 **Si aunque esa sea la opinión general sobre esa poción yo diría que la poción lo hace buscar situaciones peligrosas entiéndase de vida o muerte-** bien genial pensaba Harry el maldito viejo no solo quería un mártir sino un suicida bravo, Harry estaba notando que se estaba comportando algo sarcástico pero no lo pensó mucho- **la Poción peareux* por otra parte causa una sensación de miedo o temor hacia los objetivos especificados sea racional o no el miedo, puede que los objetivos quieran hablar sin malas intenciones pero la victima igualmente sentirá temor me explico.**

 **Si, por favor continúe-** animo el joven al duende **.**

La **Poción confier* te hace confiar ciegamente en la persona que es el objetivo sin importar tu opinión aunque sepas que se equivoca en algo, jamás desconfiarías de él o sus intenciones si te dice que debes morir porque es necesario lo harás esta poción está prohibida en toda Europa mágica y en Inglaterra es penada con 20 años en azkaban** \- el duende notaba como la expresión en blanco del joven mago cambiaba en una mueca de furia por unos segundos y luego era reemplazada por una de tristeza que le resultaba curiosa **\- la Poción amour prope* hace referencia al autoestima esta se usa cuando quieres inducir depresión en la victima le hace creer que el trato que recibe se lo merece y en ocasiones que no vale nada o que todo estaría mejor sin él, está entendiendo señor potter el mago conocido como un icono de la luz Albus Dumbledore se la ha suministro con la intensión que llegado un punto usted acabase con su propia vida preferiblemente después de cumplir algún objetivo, estoy seguro que se le administraría una sobre dosis de la poción una vez logrado el objetivo para que se suicidase.**

 **Comprendo** \- dijo con una máscara inexpresiva.

 **No señor Potter usted no entiende, ese mago no solo quiere usarlo y luego desecharlo, no ha pensado que pasa con el objetivo, por qué hace todo esto ese mago, lo ha pensado con detenimiento, que gana el de todo esto; fama: no, ya tiene, poder no lo creo por lo que solo queda una cosa "dinero"** \- los ojos del duende brillaron maliciosamente- **por lo que veo ese mago también quiere que usted se encargue de limpiar el desastre del lord oscuro por lo que me dijo Ragnok usted tenia parte de su alma en su interior solo puedo asumir que el mago tenía conocimiento de esto y planeo utilizarlo; en pocas palabras solo es carne de cañón para él, sin importar si lograba o no el objetivo el resultado sería provechoso.**

 **Ciertamente está en lo correcto y no lo había pensado-** murmuro con voz cansada y una sonrisa apagada- **no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente podría decirme que hora es.**

 **En efecto puedo, son las 20:14 pm hace más de una hora que el banco cerro, no se preocupe se le escoltara una vez termine sus trámites** \- le aseguro el mediduende **\- solo nos queda hablar de dos pociones estoy seguro que no le gustara en lo más mínimo pero le pido que guarde la calma** \- el aludido asintió y tomo una respiración profunda debía guardar la calma no sería tan malo o si, esas fulanas pociones no podían ser tan malas o eso quería creer- **la Pocion Souprèssion esa poción es peligrosa se le da a los niños mágicos que tiene estallido de magia accidental desproporcionales solo se aplica a los niños en orfanatos por lo general como medida de contención a su poder pero hay efectos secundarios vuelve su magia inestable pero por sobre todo limita la magia del niño y lo deja por debajo de la media con el tiempo el infante puede perder más de la mitad de su magia la especificación que decía el pergamino (50%) es la cantidad de magia limitada, en otras palabras usted está a solo unas dos o tres dosis para que pierda la mitad de su magia de manera irreversible.**

El duende apenas termino de pronunciar palabra cuando Harry había lanzado sin ser consiente una ola de magia que inundó casi la mitad de gringgots, su cabello se movía por la brisa creada por la magia su piel resplandecía de manera sobre natural y sus ojos eran una tormenta verde avada kedavra, justo cuando desato parte de su poder llego Ragnok al ver al joven lord en ese estado rápidamente lo dejo inconsciente y la magia se replegó calmándose y quitando la sensación asfixiante que habían sentido todos por la presión de la magia.

 **Que ocurrió Galeux-** interrogo el recién llegado.

 **El señor Potter me pidió que le explicara cada una de las pociones y sus efectos cuando llegamos a la Poción Souprèssion perdió la calma-** señalo tranquilo aunque aún estaba inquieto por tal despliegue de magia de algo estaba seguro el mediduende era que el señor Potter seria alguien importante llegado su momento, todos aquellos con poderes tan fuertes están obligados inexorablemente a destacar en una sociedad lo quieran o no.

 **Bien habrá que despertarlo y ver si está más calmado –** sugirió.

Con un enervante despertó al joven el cual en primer momento estuvo desorientado, una vez posado sus ojos en el mediduende se ruborizo de vergüenza por su arrebato.

 **Lo lamento, aunque me advirtió no pude controlarme, en serio lo lamento -** se disculpó con sinceridad.

 **No se preocupe señor Potter sabía que algo así podía ocurrí, no es para menos su reacción en lo que a mi concierne usted logro no destruir nada con eso me basta usted solo dejo fluir su magia; debido a que no se está acostumbrado a esa cantidad de magia exorbitante nos sentimos algo intimidados y en algunos casos asfixiados pero no paso de ahí-** le aseguro **\- ya que despertó le seguiré explicando aun es reversible el daño causado por la poción la prueba más clara fue esta demostración de magia, le tomara medio año recuperar y estabilizar al completo su magia para que alcance el nivel indicado para su edad he de decir que tiene una gran cantidad de magia y aún no ha madurado por completo su núcleo mágico, está enterado de la traza señor Potter -** pregunto con interés.

 **Sí, es cuando se rompe la restricción de uso de magia-** respondió algo apenado.

 **Está equivocado señor Potter pero es comprensible eso él lo que la mayoría cree lo cierto es que unos días antes o unos días después de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños su núcleo mágico alcanza su madurez completa y es imposible seguir monitoreando la magia utilizado por el mago o bruja pero la edad puede varia señor Potter-** Harry lo veía ceñudo no sabía por qué pero le molestaba esterarse por alguien que ni siquiera era un mago sobre una información que le debió ser dada hace mucho tiempo en su opinión **-algunos llegan a la adultez del núcleo mágico antes que el resto pero esos son casos muy raros debo decirle, pero a usted aún le quedan dos años por madurar a su núcleo mágico y debe tener cuidado con el uso excesivo de la magia por lo menos por los próximo cuatro meses y unos dos más para que se estabilice por completo.**

 **Debe seguir las recomendaciones sugeridas joven Potter** \- opino ragnok haciendo notar su presencia al joven mago- **ya terminaste de explicarle-** interrogo al mediduende.

 **Solo falta explicar la Poción Comprèhensif*** \- informo- **señor Potter esa sencillamente es una flagrante evidencia de saboteo en su desarrollo tanto mágico como teórico, que hace esta poción reduce el nivel de compresión de todos los temas de estudio esta poción fue creada por un rival molesto por la inteligencia de otro aunque esta poción es legal se puede demandar a quien la administre a otra persona y puede pedir una jugosa compensación como represalia he de decirle que usted me sorprende; con esa poción no es que se vuelva estúpido pero uno esperaría encontrar a alguien con una inteligencia reducida considerablemente menos astuto y menos ávido de conocimiento no puedo esperar a eliminar todas esas pociones de su cuerpo** \- se froto las manos.

 **Gracias por la explicación-**

 **Fue un placer** – el mediduende le regalo una sonrisa repleta de diente afilados que hicieron sonreír a Harry por lo hilarante del caso **\- pero pasemos al otro problema, su malnutrición y el estado de sus huesos y músculos, lo primero será recetarle unas pociones de complejo vitamínico y hierro junto a suplementos alimenticios que deberá tomar después en cada comida le daré ante de irse del banco una lista de alimentos que debe comer serán cinco porciones diarias de comida desayuno, merienda , almuerzo, merienda y cena le colorare hora a cada comida, no se las salte estas pociones las tomara por tres meses le hare una revisión y luego veremos si todavía las necesita** \- dijo el duende garabateando en un pedazo de pergamino las indicaciones- **seguirá al pie de la letra estas especificaciones hay dos pociones que debe toma una vez por semana nunca las tome el mismo día, las pociones son Respiwish para cura en definitiva su asma la tomara por un mes y Holyblood que es para curar los músculos de su cuerpo esta será por medio año dependiendo de cómo avance, deberá venir un par de veces para hacer crecer sus hueso de nuevo aunque en su brazo derecho no es necesario.**

 **Las pociones en su cuerpo las eliminaremos, para esto deberá tomar dos pociones una purificadoras cleanbody y una llamada Sanguini Puris le aviso que deberá tomarla dos veces al día por tres meses, de ahora en más tenga cuidado con todo lo que coma y beba** \- dijo el duende

 **Disculpe entiendo lo de las pociones pero por qué debo hacer crecer mis hueso** \- Pregunto con expresión desconcertada

 **Eso es porque tiene demasiadas fracturas mal curadas que se soldaron de manera inadecuada y a la larga le causara problemas porque pasada la edad es más difícil hacer crecer un hueso que cuando se es joven; serán varias sesiones primero el brazo izquierdo, luego el esternón con las costillas, el coxis y por ultimo las piernas cada una por separado después de terminado este proceso tomara durante un mes un calcio y un reparador de huesos creado por los duendes así que tendrá que cómpramelo directamente, además le recetare una crema y un ungüento para desaparecer las cicatrices que tiene en el cuerpo** \- Harry enrojeció por lo dicho pero solo asintió **\- las cicatrices que no se borren con el ungüento las borrare de manera manual dentro de un mes y le advierto señor Potter que si no sigue mis instrucciones lo lamentara no soy comprensivo cuando ignoran deliberadamente mis instrucciones usted paso a ser mi paciente en cuanto entro por esa puerta indiferentemente de lo que piense, comprendió.**

 **Si señor Galeux** \- le contesto el joven.

 **Usted no posee las vacunas básicas ni muggles, ni mágicas por lo que le colocare en unos momentos 5 de las dieciséis que aconseja el ministerio de salud mágico, con las vacunas muggle las tengo todas pero solo le colocare cuatro de 21 el resto será paulatinamente en el transcurso de su visitas** \- explico mientras sacaba varios frascos y un par de inyecciones que se veía aterradoras desde el punto de vista de Harry- **tómese el contenido de estas botellas** \- indico mientras subía la manga de la túnica ceremonial que aun llevaba puesta Harry para dejar al descubierto el hombro, Harry vio como la inyección entro en su piel pero no sintió dolor bueno eso era mejor,- **lo espero dentro de ocho días-** le dijo a Harry quien se dispuso y tomo las cinco botellas dispuesta ante él y las engulló rápidamente no dándole tiempo a sus papilas e sentir el sabor, una risa burlona lo hizo mirar al gerente general ragnok que tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro.

 **Veo que no soy el único con aversión a las pociones, bien ya que terminaron tanto las explicaciones como las indicaciones he de pedirle joven potter que me acompañe a mi despacho** \- dijo encaminándose a la salida de la enfermería, Harry se paró de la camilla y comenzó a seguir al duende pero no sin antes despedirse cortésmente del mediduende.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _El idioma es francés esto es lo que significa textualmente_**

 ** _Amoureux: enamorado(a)_**

 ** _Obéssant: obediente_**

 ** _Repuls: repulsión_**

 ** _Impulsif: impulsivo_**

 ** _Confie: confianza_**

 ** _Aventuriér. Aventurero_**

 ** _Amour Prope: amor propio_**

 ** _Peareux: miedo o temor_**

 ** _Souprèssion: supresión_**

 ** _Comprèhensif: comprender_**


	4. capitulo 03

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 03**

 **Moviéndose con sigilo entre mentiras**

 **Miércoles 01 de julio 2015 -oficina del gerente general de Gringgots 20:39pm-**

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la oficina del regente general, Harry como en la vez anterior ni enterado hasta que llego a su destino.

 **Tome asiento joven potter** \- instruyo señalando el sillón negro, el duende por su parte tomaba asiento tras un escritorio de caoba finamente pulido- **le informó que fue un éxito el ritual de expulsión y desbloqueo por lo general le cobraría el servicio pero** …- mostro una sonrisa maligna repleta de diente muy pero muy afilados- **había un objeto en una bóveda que reacciono al alma que se expulsó de su cuerpo es decir otro horrocrux debido a que va contra las reglas guardar esa clase de objetos en el banco se ha descontado el 40% del oro en las bóvedas de esos magos por lo que vemos innecesario su pago además tenga** \- le entrego la copa levitandola hacia el joven- **aquí estaba contenido debe saber que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff estoy seguro que cuidara de ella.**

 **Por supuesto, pero porque me la entrega no debería entregársela a los descendientes de Hufflepuff-** Cuestiono viendo maravillado la copa.

 **La línea de sangre Hufflepuff se extinguió hace cincuenta años por lo que no hay otro heredero que la reclame, bien pasando ese asunto que hará con su herencia joven potter** \- pregunto curioso.

 **No sé nada sobre finanzas-** admitió mordiéndose los labios en señal de nerviosismo **-por lo que aún no estoy seguro de que hare, quisiera saber el contenido en cada bóveda sé que le tomara un tiempo tener esa información y le quiero preguntar algo espero no se ofenda.**

 **Pregunte-** ánimo curioso por tal declaración.

 **Por qué Dumbledore sabe cuánto dinero retiro de mi bóveda-** pregunto no muy contento.

 **Ah por desgracia él es su guardián mágico y se le envían informes de sus estados de cuenta pero solo de la bóveda menor** \- aseguro.

 **Bóveda menor? Pensé que esa era la bóveda potter-**

 **Se equivoca esa es solo la bóveda fiduciaria que se abrió después de su nacimiento vera dentro las familias sangre puras con gran patrimonio se abre una cuenta donde se deposita 10.000 galeones por año hasta la edad de diecisiete año en el último deposito se da 40.000 galeones dando la suma total de 200.000 galeones este dinero es un seguro para el de miembro de la familia que puede ser desheredado o repudiado pero si pasa esto aún conserva su dinero en pocas palabras es un seguro incluso los squibs tienen derecho a este privilegio es esas familias-** dijo en un tono usado por un profesor cuando explica un tema de suma importancia.

 **Si saco dinero de mi bóveda él será informado ¿no? Bueno déjeme decirle que ese viejo no hace muy buen trabajo que se diga como mi guardián mágico mira que ponerme a participar en el torneo de los tres magos en el que juega la vida, esto es injusto –** luego miro al duende formándosele una idea **\- el solo es informado de esa cuenta no-** el aludido asintió **\- pero puedo sacar dinero de las demás bóvedas y el no será informado estoy en lo correcto.**

 **Así es-** sonrió socarrón el duende **\- pero he de decirle que Albus Dumbledore ha dejado de ser su guardián mágico desde hace algún tiempo.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Por qué no había sido informado-** borboto las palabras apenas pensarlas.

 **Guarde la calma joven Potter; le explicare, al participar en el torneo de los tres magos en el que se especifica que sus participantes deben ser mayores de edad automáticamente al participar el ministerio de magia está obligado a reconocerlo como adulto por las leyes del mismísimo Merlín y siendo ese el caso no necesita un guardián mágico por lo que usted es completamente libre de hacer su voluntad con su vida y dinero en otras palabras esta emancipado pero está obligado a terminar su educación mágica-** informo- **hare una auditoria de su bóveda fiduciaria para ver los movimientos de dinero que se han hecho, pero tomara una semana tener toda la información pertinente de todas la bóvedas, quiere retirar dinero mientras-** pregunto.

 **Si, bueno no, en realidad quería guardar algo de dinero pero no creo que sea necesario pero en su lugar me gustaría cambiar unos tres mil galeones en libras si es posible-** pidió.

 **Por supuesto, debe venir dentro de una semana y le tendré al día toda la información que necesita recuerde seguir las instrucciones de Galeux no quiere conocer su lado malo se lo aseguro-** dijo a modo de burla **\- el cambio esta 5,7 por galeón así que seria 17,100 libras esterlinas me dará el dinero o hago la sustracción de dinero de su bóveda** \- pregunto mientras escribía en un pergamino.

 **Si haga eso ultimo por favor-** Harry cavilo una idea viendo con detenimiento al duende **– señor Ragnok podría usted manejar mis finanzas y empresas mientras me preparo para tomar la riendas en un futuro** \- el duende se quedó estático por unos segundo antes de soltar una carcajada limpia sin malicia alguna.

 **Joven Potter es la primera vez que un mago me hace tal ofrecimiento y sobre todo tal muestra de confianza si quiere puedo ser el regente de sus cuentas y hacer inversiones provechosas en su nombre, usted y la mayoría no lo sabe pero nosotros no haces muchos negocios fuera del banco no porque no queramos sino porque estamos limitados por el ministerio, pero si lo hago bajo cualquiera de sus apellidos como representante estoy autorizado –** dijo paladeando exquisitamente la idea- **como regente me corresponde el 7% de cada inversión que haga a su nombre y el pago por llevar la contabilidad y supervisar las distintas empresas a su nombre es de un 6% de todo el oro obtenido de ahora en más de los negocios, está de acuerdo con eso-** pregunto mirándolo inquisidor.

 **Si, si estoy de acuerdo debo firmar algo o hacer un contrato-** pregunto curioso.

 **Si, se hará un contrato se llamara a un abogado para que todo quede registrado en el ministerio de magia que me dará el poder de hacer negocios utilizando su nombre si le preocupa la confidencialidad el abogado mágico estará atado por un juramento inquebrantable –** asevero **– mandare a que le traigan la cantidad de dinero que pidió, creo que se me ha olvidado pero debería ver su reflejo** \- le dijo conjurando un espejo frente al joven mago.

Decir que Harry estaba anonado es poco, no espero ver un cambio tan significativo después de retirar los bloqueos su cabello había crecido unos centímetro y ahora no era negro sino negro con reflejos azulados sus facciones eras más finas diría que delicada y su labios se veían carnosos y su piel oh su piel ahora era tan blanca e impoluta como la nieve pero poseía un ligero tono rosa que impedía que se viese pálido sus ojos seguían del mismo color pero parecían más brillante o era su imaginación ah y su cicatriz no estaba más - **esto es increíble –** murmuro, como aún estaba frente al espejo vio cómo su cabello se tornaba azul cielo al igual que sus ojos, esto le provoco un jadeo desconcertado una cosa era que el pergamino dijera que era un metamorfomago y otra muy distinta era ver esas habilidades en acción.

 **Veo que le sorprende su habilidad-**

 **Si bueno, una cosa es saberlo otra verlo, pero como hago para que no se note, esto es un cambio muy drástico en mi apariencia además cambiare de color mi cabello y ojos dependiendo mis emociones eso no me es conveniente-** dijo aprensivo.

 **Le dará gusto saber que un duende previó esto, el collar alrededor de su cuello posee un poderoso glamour que le regresa la apariencia anterior incluyendo cicatrices solo debe querer activarlo y ya, solo usted puede quitarse el collar y ninguna vista mágica es capaz de ver a través del así que úselo con confianza-** ya terminando de escribir las ordenes hizo desaparece la llave antes entregada por Harry junto a una nota para realizar la transacción **\- su ropa esta en aquella bolsa-** señalo una bolsa de papel **\- puede quedarse con la túnica, si eso es todo lo escoltare a la entrada un vez llegue su dinero.**

No debieron esperar mucho solo unos cinco minutos diría Harry le entregaron un billetera encantada con espacio extensible así no era muy voluminosa además traía el resto de las indicaciones del duende de que debía comer sinceramente pensó que no podría seguir las indicaciones pero pensó que Dobby no le molestaría echarle una mano. El duende lo guio por un entresijo de pasillos y túneles que no había visto o tal vez no le había prestado atención la primera vez, llegaron a las puertas las cuales abrieron los guardias Harry se despidió cortésmente y se dirigió al caldero chorreante ya no tenía que preocuparse con esa apariencia no le reconocerían y sin la cicatriz en forma de rayo menos.

Apenas llego noto como la mayoría desviaba la vista hacia él, acoso no podía no llamar la atención se preguntó, se sentó en la primera mesa desocupada y pidió a Tom cortésmente que le diera carne en salsa con patatas hervidas y pan con una cerveza de mantequilla, tenía hambre y no regresaría a casa de sus tíos sin comer, el pedido llego rápido por lo que comió con avidez pero guardando los modales desvió su vista al reloj en la pared 21:53 pm ya casi era la hora a la que había prometido llegar pago los 3 galeones por la comida y bebida una vez fuera del caldero chorreante busco su varita en la bolsa de papel que cargaba y la sostuvo en alto para llamar al auto bus noctambulo el viaje a prive drive no fue placentero pero era lo más rápido para llegar, cuando bajo de autobús tomo el colgante en una mano y pensó en su anterior apariencia no vio cambio de inmediato pero al torno de unos dos minutos su piel se veía tostada como antes, entro con cuidado a la casa que estaba a oscuras, dejo la llave utilizada en el mostrador para que su tío la viese y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez ahí fue a la ventana y la abrió casi de inmediato una lechuza nívea de ojos dorados entro aterrizando sobre el desmejorado escritorio, saco su baúl y lo agrando saco la jaula y la coloco en el escritorio se quitó la túnica y la doblo cuidadosamente tomo unos shorts y una camiseta marrón desteñida dos tallas más grandes y se vistió y guardo todo en su baúl incluyendo la cartera con el dinero, solo dejo su varita afuera y la escondió entre el borde de la cama y el colchón y se acostó a dormir tenía que planear un par de cosas quizás mañana se le ocurriera algo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Jueves 02 de julio 2015 -Nº4 Prive Drive casa Dursleys 08:05 am-**

Los gritos exigiendole hacer el desayuno de su tía petunia lo despertaron, desganado tomo un par de pantalones azul desteñido el cuales tuvo que amarrar con un cinturón para mantenerlo en su sitio, bajo y fue directo al baño donde lavo su cara y cepillo sus dientes, apenas puso un pie en la cocina fue mandado a hacer el desayuno que irónicamente ni probaría hizo tiras de tocineta frita huevos con algunas rebanadas de pan y lo sirvió en la mesa en tres platos, Harry vio cómo su tía veía con cara de anhelo un folleto en su mano de un crucero cuando se percató que el desayuno estaba servido dejo la publicidad en el sofá y el aprovecho para ver de qué se trataba el folleto para su sorpresa era de un crucero por el mar Adriático al mar Egeo pasando por Atenas era un crucero caro y el viaje duraba mes y medio (seis semanas) con todo incluido los menores de edad iban gratis en el paquete familiar a Harry se le dibujo una sonrisa bellaca que hasta era perturbadora tomo el folleto y fue a la mesa en la que sus familiares estaban comiendo.

 **Tía petunia tengo algo que proponerte-** con esas palabras logro la atención de los presente **\- en realidad seria proponerles, te interesaría irte de viaje en este crucero sin pagar una sola libra-** pregunto inocente.

 **No digas tonterías chico ese paquete sale en 29.000 libras sin contar con los pasajes de avión no creo que puedas pagarlo a menos que hagas esa cosa de anormales y consigas hacerlo no sé cómo-** rebatió petunia con cara agria, ella quería ir pero le era imposible no tenían esa cantidad de dinero.

 **Tía tengo dinero suficiente para pagarlo-** le aseguro **\- necesito que se vallan dentro de una semana a lo mucho yo pagare todo pero con la condición de que le digan a quien pregunte que me llevaron con ustedes.**

 **Crees que te vamos a creer muchacho –** bramo molesto el patriarca pensado que su sobrino se burlaba de su esposa.

 **No tío vernon, no me estoy burlado –** contesto intuyendo la razón de la creciente rabia de su tío **\- necesito arreglar algunos asuntos pero no quiero levantar alarmas en el mundo mágico y quiero estar por mi cuenta por un tiempo, no me quedare en la casa así que no se preocupen no la dañare, el día que regresen nos veremos en el aeropuerto y regresaremos juntos que les parece no les pido mucho e incluso te daré 10.000 libras para gastos tía.**

 **Aunque te creamos eso es mucho dinero porque nos darías tanto-** pregunto dividida entre aceptar o no **– además de donde sacaras ese dinero y cómo es eso de que solo quieres que digamos que te llevamos con nosotros y regresemos juntos cuando volvamos, cual es el truco-** inquirió molesta

 **Mis padres me dejaron suficiente dinero tía-** informo **\- y necesito arreglar los papeles de mi herencia sin inconvenientes, actualmente solo puedo utilizar la cuenta fiduciaria y la cuenta familiar después de la mayoría de edad –** aunque esto era mentira ellos no tenían como saberlo **\- les propongo darles las vacaciones de su vida si me dejan a mi suerte no es un mal trato.**

 **Como esto resulte ser una broma tuya me las vas a pagar mocoso-** amenazo el obeso- **bien aceptaremos las condiciones, pediré mis vacaciones acumuladas y tendré listo todo en dos días pero te advierto de que como esto sea una tomadura de pelo no la cuentas**.- tanto Petunia como Dudley no daban fe a lo que veía pero bueno Vernon ya había aceptado y el trato no era malo, se irían de vacaciones después de todo.

 **Tía debo salir un rato regresare en la tarde e iremos a la agencia de viajes** \- informo para ir a su habitación tenía mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo pensó, pero no podía tener mejor plan que ese se desharía de sus tíos por la mayor parte del verano casi no cabía de su felicidad saco la cartera con dinero encogió su baúl y tomo su varita lo primero era comprar algo de ropa, preferiblemente de su talla.

Salió como torbellino por la puerta y tomo el bus urbano y llegando en solo minutos al centro comercial en Londres, entro en la primera tienda que le llamo la atención agarro una camiseta cuello en v de los estantes y se lo probo era negra con una calavera pirata con huesos cruzados en el fondo estampada en el frente en color rojo la talla era la indicada y se veía más presentable con la talla descubierta tomo tres camiseta más en diferentes colores una amarilla mostaza con el logo de peligro radiactivo estampado en color negro, otra blanca con un dragón chino en verde y palta estampado en la espalda y una azul rey con estampada con una espada negra con cadenas grises envolviéndola en el frente, luego fue a la sección de pantalones no estaba muy seguro de su talla tomo dos tallas que creyó le serviría eran unos jeans azul oscuros el primero le quedo grande el segundo estaba bien de cintura pero se sentía con una bolsa puesta por no tener lo suficiente musculatura para llenar los pantalones decidió llevarlo por el material grueso pero regreso a la sección y noto unos pantalones entubados tomo la misma talla del pantalón anterior y fue como magia le quedaban perfectos ajustaban donde debían y eran cómodos no podía pedir más, tomo uno azul cielo, uno negro metalizado, uno blanco y uno azul oscuro con las prendas escogidas fue a la caja.

 **Disculpe para cancelar-**

 **Eso es todo lo que lleva-** pregusto una joven rubia de ojos café con el uniforme de la tienda que era una falda negra con camisa blanca manga corta y un chaleco negro.

 **Si –**

 **Son 75 libras cada camisa –** miro a Harry como esperando queja del precio **\- el jean cuesta 67,50 libras y los pantalones entubado están 175 libras eso da un total de –** empezó a teclear en la caja registradora- **1065,50 libra cancelara en efectivo o tarjeta.**

 **Efectivo-** dijo sacando la cantidad de dinero requerida la vendedora embolso todo mientras Harry contaba el dinero **– aquí tiene 1070 libras, gracias-** se fue sin esperar cambio.

Vio una tienda de ropa masculina de gala y le llamo la atención pero antes de ir a esa tienda paso por la de ropa interior compro una docena de bóxer tres negro, tres azul claro, dos blancos, uno verde agua y uno amarillo chillón y dos rojos junto a una docena de medias seis blancas y seis negras en total gasto 420 libras, antes de ir a la tienda fue al baño de caballeros se cambiaría ante de ir además y desharía el glamour se sentía ansioso por el cambio.

Entro en el cubículo para personas especiales (con limitación o minusválidos ) por el espacio, esperaba que nadie lo necesitara mientras se cambiaba Tomo la camiseta blanca con el dragón estampado saco los pantalones entubados negro metalizado y saco un bóxer negro se vistió rápido la ropa que cargaba puesta la boto en el primer cesto de basura al salir del baño noto sus desgastados zapato y decidió que la tienda de gala podía esperar, fue hasta una zapatería algo solitaria, no le agradaban las multitudes pero no era su culpa, un joven vendedor latino diría por sus rasgos de piel morena cabello castaño y ojos negros se ofreció amable a atenderle.

 **En que puedo ayudarlo-**

 **Necesito un par de zapatos deportivos, unas zapatillas y unos zapatos de vestir si puede-** dijo

 **Claro que talla busca y que modelo le interesa –** le dijo señalando la estantería a la que Harry se acercó.

 **No se mi talla exacta no tiene una tabla de medidas-**

 **Si tenemos una, déjeme ir un momento por ella vea los modelos mientras tanto -** sugirió el vendedor.

Harry quedo como hipnotizado por unos zapatos deportivo blanco con líneas rojas que simulaban llamas, en otro estante vio una zapatilla azul oscuro con estampado de calaveras en blanco decidió tomar ambos ejemplares y colocarlo sobre el banquillo casi al final de la estantería vio otra zapatilla pero rojo sangre con bordes negro la agarro bueno debía darse lujo por una vez en su vida los zapatos formales fueron un reto hasta que vio unos mocasines negro de charol modernos no se ataban con cordones sino que tenían un cierre de contacto (o cierre mágico)los tomo en su camino de vuela vio unas convers negras con cordones morados y una verde oscuro con cordones negros, ya que, si va a mimarse que sea a lo grande ¿no? Las tomo también y se fue a sentar a esperar al vendedor.

El vendedor vio la cantidad de zapatos mas no dijo nada; solo tomo la medida del pie y regreso al almacén en busca de los zapatos con la talla correcta, Harry se midió todos y le quedaron fantásticos, fue a la caja donde ya habían hecho su cuenta a pagar.

 **Serian 2980 libras en total joven** \- le informo un hombre mayor tras la caja registradora, saco su cartera y conto el dinero pedido.

 **Tenga 2980 libras exacto-** el señor se dispuso a contar el dinero y Harry aprovecho y tomo los zapatos deportivo blanco con líneas saco un par de medias blancas y cambio en la misma tienda su calzado vio con desdén sus zapatos viejo y los echo en la papelera cercana.

 **Esta completo, vuelva pronto-** lo despidió el cajero.

Harry salió con una gran cantidad de bolsa con cajas de zapatos y ropa decidió ir al baño de caballero entro nuevamente al cubículo anterior, saco su baúl y lo agrando no creía necesaria su ropa vieja saco hasta sus túnicas de Hogwarts ya se compraría otras y metió sus compra reflexiona la posibilidad de comprar otro baúl guando a duras penas todo y lo volvió a encoger con un toque de varita. Lo único que quedaba era el revoltijo de ropa vieja y desteñida en el suelo pero tuvo la fortuna que cesto industria para recoger las papeleras estuviera frente al baño le tomo tres viajes para botar toda la ropa hecha esta acción por fin fue a la tienda de ropa de gala estaba viendo unos esmoquin cuando una chica con sobredosis de azúcar el opinión de Harry se le acerco sugiriendo varios conjunto al final se probó varia sugerencias, le gusto un traje formal blanco con camisa celeste y uno negro con camisa roja y un esmoquin plateado y uno azul rey con camisas negras llevo también dos americanas(sacos) uno negro y otro azul oscuro ni enterado de que marca era los trajes solo tomo lo que le gusto y pago en total 4790 libras por todo, al salir de la tienda decidió que ya era hora de comer.


	5. capitulo 04

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 04**

 **Cimentando la Base para una Vida**

 **Jueves 02 de julio de 2015 - cafetería gales centro de Londres 11:45 am-**

Harry había disfrutado ir de compras no sabía cómo describirlo pero se sintió liberador el poder escoger ropa y de su talla, hizo una parada para comer algo ligero ya empezaría luego con las pociones tenía que ir al callejón Diagon a cómpralas además debía retirar dinero del banco para poder deshacerse de sus parientes por un tiempo.

 **En que le pudo servir-** pregunto una mesera entregándole el menú.

 **Un café de vainilla con unos panqueques de mora con miel y una ración de huevos revueltos con salchicha por favor-** pidió

 **Enseguida-**

Comió con calma, pago y salió a la calle junto a un par de bolsa, como ya no tenía espacio en el baúl le toco llevarlas en las manos cuando vio una calle despejada saco su varita y llamo al autobús noctambulo que lo llevo al caldero chorreante no había mucha gente por lo que paso sin problemas la entada al callejón diagon lo primero por conseguir era un baúl nuevo.

Fue hasta la tienda _"baúles, carteras y algo más",_ para su fortuna estaba vacía así que no se toparía con nadie, Merlín debía hacer algo o ir a terapia no era normal su aversión a las personas pero quien puede culparle, no es que haya tenido la mejor infancia o adolescencia- desecho eso pensamiento y se adentró en la tienda, un señor de mediana edad con cabello recortado marrón de ojos azules solio a su encuentro.

 **Puedo ayudarte joven -** pregunto con amabilidad

 **Si, tiene baúles con espacios extensibles-**

 **Si, si claro, pero tengo algo mejor baúles con compartimentos-** comento con misterio.

 **¿Compartimento? Disculpe sería posible que me explicase -** dijo verdaderamente curioso.

 **Con gusto joven, un compartimento es casi una habitación usted puede tener desde una biblioteca hasta una sala de duelos incluso tenemos con protecciones anti rastreo de magia en menores-** le aseguro, en su opinión el joven aún era menor de edad y muchos jóvenes los compraban por lo mismo, pero solo los que tenían los recurso suficientes y a juzgar por como vestía el joven cliente pensó que podría venderle uno si tenía suerte.

 **En serio, puedo hacer magia dentro del baúl-** pregunto entusiasmado por la perspectiva.

 **Si al igual que los hijos de sangre pura que hacen magia dentro de las protecciones ancestrales de sus familias, si le interesa le puedo mostrarle varios hasta tengo dos con un departamento incluido que tiene cocina, vestidor y baño aunque he de decirle que no son económicos-** Harry no podía importarle menos el precio, podría hacer magia fuera del colegio eso era lo importante por otro lado era injustos que los hijo de familias sangre puras pudieran hacer magia en sus casas pero él no, que se le hace.

 **El dinero no es problema si falta dejare pago una parte y luego regresare a pagar el resto en la tarde -** le comunico.

 **Si es así no veo inconveniente, sígame-** lo condujo hacia el almacén de la tienda para mostrar unos baúles **\- este negro esta hecho de piel de dragon suavisada con terminaciones y asas en acero inoxidable que lo hace durable tiene cuatro compartimientos un departamento con las especificaciones anteriores, una biblioteca-oficina, una sala de pociones, una habitación de entrenamientos por este lado el marrón tie…-** Harry no le dejo continuar ese baúl era más que suficiente.

 **Quisiera ese negro me podría decir si viene amueblado o debo comprarlos y tiene armario para ropa-** pregunto.

 **Claro, claro viene amueblado usted le dará a cada mueble color, solo debe decir en voz alta el color y apuntar con su varita incluso podrá decidir el color de las paredes menos el de las baldosas que es predeterminado le informo y no podría haber hecho mejor elección joven este baúl tiene uno de los mejores mecanismos de seguridad además de una barrera que evita la detección de magia-** Harry pensaba que tal vez una seguridad extra no le vendría mal.

 **Es posible colocarle algún hechizo que evite que alguien aparte de mi lo abra o que no puedan moverlo mientras este dentro del baúl** \- quiso comprobar si era posible lo que quería.

 **Oh por supuesto solo debe comprar el paquete de seguridad y yo mismo hare las protecciones sería conveniente que sean protecciones de sangre así nadie más que usted podrá abrirlo-** sugirió tranquilo

 **No le preocupa-**

 **¿Qué?-** pregunto perdido el vendedor

 **No se supone que la magia de sangre está prohibida-** pregunto cohibido.

 **Oh no joven, no se preocupe cuando dije protección de sangre me refería a que vertiera un par de gotas para completar el hechizo muchos dicen que es similar a la magia de sangre pero esto es permitido por el ministerio al igual que son permitidas las plumas de sangre pero solo para firmar documentos importante como compromisos y matrimonios, acuerdo de negocios o alianza al firmar con sangre es casi como un juramento inquebrantable aunque hay consecuencias de romper dichos acuerdo no se pierde la vida pero creo que me he desviado del asunto-** sonrió indulgente **\- las plumas de sangre están prohibidas y se pena con años en azkaban solo se utiliza como dije en documentos importantes.**

 **Ya veo, cuál sería el costo total del baúl con las protecciones incluidas-** pregunto, no podía durar mucho aun debía hacer compras.

 **El baúl seria 5300 galeones y el paquete de seguridad serian 100 galeones en total serian 5400 pero esta con la promoción y se lleva un bolso hecho del mismo material con espacio extensible con un hechizo de peso pluma ah creo que no le dije pero el baúl también tiene ese hechizo-** informo.

 **Le daré cinco mil galeones en este momento y cuando vuelva le daré el resto puede colocarle las iniciales H.J.P , me llevare de una vez el bolso si no es molestia además quisiera meter las bolsa que deje en la tienda en el baúl de ser posible-** pidió.

 **No hay problema joven, la tienda cierra a las siete de la noche así que puede venir en cualquier momento-** Harry saco su viejo baúl lo agrando y saco la bolsa con los galeones pasándoselo al vendedor.

 **Nos vemos en un rato, gracias por todo señor** \- el joven mago echo su viejo baúl encogido dentro del bolso de piel de dragón negro a su parecer era muy bonito y elegante lástima que no lo va a usar cuando regrese a Hogwarts para guardar las apariencias con la pasa andante, la comadreja y con el cabello de espantapájaros, tendría que aprender a usar mascaras de sonrisas frente a todos Harry se preguntaba si su vida habría sido más fácil si le hubiese hecho caso al sombrero, pensado en el sombrero debía ver si lo podía convocarlo una vez dentro del colegio quería sacar la espada y guardarla era su herencia y no se la dejaría al viejo para que se vanaglorie no señor.

 **No me agradezca, gracias por su compra-** lo despidió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Jueves 02 de julio de 2015 -Lobby entrada de gringgots 12:55pm -**

Harry entro sin miedo con su nueva apariencia nadie le reconocía fue hasta el primer duende desocupado que vio **.**

 **Quisiera hacer un retiro por favor** \- pidió cortes.

 **Llave** – pregunto monótono el duende.

 **Aquí tiene** \- le paso su llave que tenía grabada el número de la bóveda en el asa.

 **Cuánto va a retirar** \- pregunto mientras le hacía señas a un goblin para que se acercase.

 **25.000 galeones pero quiero que me cambie 10.000 galeones a libras si no le molesta-**

 **Se le cobrara un recargo por las bolsas de dinero serán 10 galeones cada una** – informo esperando algún tipo de desacuerdo, Harry solo asintió.

 **Bien dentro de diez minutos lo tendrá** \- el duende hablo en su idioma con el goblin antes de pasarle la llave, Harry se imaginaba que le estaba dando indicaciones, el problema no era esperar no, el problema era estar parado en el lobby atrayendo las miradas y más cuando su cabello paso a ser un rubio paja al parecer las mociones fuertes desencadenaban el cambio no sabía de qué color tenía los ojos pero por la vista fija del duende en él, sabía que tal vez no era un color muy común, el goblin regreso acabando con el suplicio del joven este traía en sus manos dos bolsas una marrón café y otra negra.

 **Tenga con esta daga haga un corte y deje caer tres gotas de sangre en cada bolsa-** Harry no lo pensó he hizo lo indicado aunque no sabía para que propósito lo hacía **\- bien de esa forma nadie además de usted puede sacar el dinero de las bolsas-** le informo **\- en la bolsa negra lleva 57,000 libras y en el marrón están los quince mil galeones, aquí tiene su llave, siguiente-** el duende dijo lo último regresando a su voz monótona.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lo primero que hizo al salir del banco fue ir a la boticaria debía comprar las pociones y empezar lo antes posible el tratamiento, cuando entro a la tienda le dio al dependiente el pergamino que el duende le había entregado cuando el encargado regreso casi se caer para atrás.

 **Por qué tantas-** exclamo choqueado por la cantidad.

 **Bien joven en el pergamino especifica que son cinco pociones diarias de cada una de estas tres pociones, una multivitamínica, una de hierro con calcio nutricional y un suplemento alimentico le recomiendo compre un organizador de pociones aquí en la tienda tenemos si le interesa-** le sugirió

 **Si por supuesto, tráigalo lo necesito-** exhalo cuando el vendedor fue a una repisa, trajo consigo una caja alargada de unos 35 cm de largo por diez de ancho habían varios espacios debidamente divididos habiendo 7 espacios en total Harry se sorprendió cuando el vendedor coloco una botella y luego otra en el mismo espacio y así siguió hasta meter ciento cuarenta botellas en cada espacio sobraron cuatro espacios sin utilizar.

 **Joven para conseguir la poción sanguini puris debo hacer el encargo; debido al costo solo se hace por encargo estarán listas para el lunes y deberá dejar cancelado y respiwish el único pocionista que es capaz de hacerla a la perfección en Inglaterra solo lo hace por encargo y toma un mes en estar lista está también debe dejarla paga y es cara, cleanbody y holyblood solo debe cancelarlas y mañana las tendrá son utilizadas en san mungo para desintoxicar y reparar músculos y son solo ellos las que la comercializan-** explico **\- solo le daré ciento cuarenta botellas de cada poción como vio las metí cada una por separado saca una y sale otra solo cuando se acaben es que no encontrara ninguna en el compartimento, si no estoy mal de cuentas son 29 días de tratamiento más una dosis extra no le puedo dar más en este momento ya que tengo que mandar a hacer un nuevo lote si viene la próxima semana preferiblemente el martes le tendré el lote para los dos meses que faltan.**

 **Gracias, cuanto es todo -**

 **Bien debe dejar pago 26 pociones de holyblood cada una cuesta dos galeones, además de respiwish son cuatro botellas que cuesta 23 galeones cada una, de la poción cleanbody son 180 botellas cada una sale en cinco galeones, y sanguini puris es la más costosa son 37 galeones cada una y usted necesita según el pergamino 180 botellas para el tratamiento, las pociones multivitamínicas sales en tres galeones cada una, las de hierro con calcio nutricional a dos galeones cada una, lleva el suplemento alimenticio sale a un galeón cada uno y usted lleva 140 de cada una también de estas tres así que son** …- dijo mientras escribía en una libretica haciendo cuentas.

 **Podría dejar pago las raciones que faltan de las últimas tres pociones y solo venir a retirarla la próxima semana-** pregunto.

 **Si eso quiere puede, serian 310 pociones multivitamínicas, 310 de hierro y calcio nutricional y 310 suplementos alimenticios eso nos da…-** hiso cuenta **-10,404 galeones más 10 galeones el organizador son 10,414 galeones en total por cancelar está seguro que quiere esas cantidades-** el dependiente lo vio dudoso debido a la cantidad no solo de pociones sino por el costo pero quien era el para opinar.

 **Si, no se preocupe-** Harry saco la bolsita marrón y pidió la cantidad exacta a la bolsa como había visto hacer a otras personas se le fue entregada en otra bolsita la cantidad pedida, pasándosela al vendedor **\- llevare lo que arreglo y vendré el martes por el reto, las demás pociones pues me dice el martes cuando debo venir por ellas.**

 **Por supuesto, le espero el marte entonces joven, que tenga buen día-** le despidió el vendedor.

Harry no podía estar más abatido por la perspectiva de tomar tantas pociones y más sabiendo que eran por tres meses la mayoría y una por medio año pero tenía que reparar el daño en su cuerpo y si las pociones ayudaban pues las tomaría, metió el organizador dentro del bolso negro y siguió su camino _a "madame malklin"_ había botado sus túnicas viejas simplemente diría que ya no le quedaban por eso compro otras si el vejete o sus supuestos amigo preguntaban , y ya, en la tienda una mujer rellenita con cara maternal se le acerco a atenderle.

 **En que puedo ayudarte jovencito-**

 **Necesito tres uniformes de Hogwarts con túnicas y bufanda incluidas y unas cuatro túnicas formales, una azul oscuro, una verde esmeralda, una negra y una blanca y cuatro informales de los mismos colores dejo a su criterio el diseño además tres camisas blanca y una negra manga larga también una camisa verde oscuro, una azul cielo y dos camisas rojas también manga larga y si no es mucho tres pantalones de vestir negro, y un pantalón corte recto gris y otro blanco eso sería todo-** pidió a la mujer.

 **Oh pequeño eso es medio guardarropa umm puedo tomar las medidas y mañana te tendré listo el pedido-** advirtió.

 **Si no hay problema-** el joven se paró en un banquillo y la cinta métrica comenzó a medirlo sola mientras la bruja sacaba cuentas.

 **De qué calidad quieres el material de las túnicas, pantalones y camisas-** pregunto.

 **No sé, elija usted la mejor y más resistente-** indico, la bruja cabeceo en confirmación.

 **Tiene límite de dinero –**

 **En realidad no, pero si no me alcanza lo que llevo mañana puedo cancelarle el resto** \- asevero.

 **Entiendo-** en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la bruja estaba de una lado a otro enseñándole telas a Harry que no sabía ni donde estaba parado, este solo decía que si a todas las sugerencias al final pareció calmarse después de lo que pareció una eternidad **\- serian 4120 galeones el pedido pequeño, mañana al medio día puedes venir a retirarla.**

 **Cargo suficiente para pagar por lo que dejare pago el encargo** \- saco la bolsa marrón y pidió la cantidad que se le fue dada en una bolsita que paso a la mujer. Luego de pagar se regresó a la primera tienda que visito a pagar el resto del baúl.

 **Señor aquí tiene los 400 galeones que restaba** \- dijo pasándole un saquito con la cantidad.

 **Muy bien joven, ya le traigo el baúl –** dijo servicial, regreso al cabo de unos minuto con el baúl, le indico a Harry que dejase caer cinco gotas de sangre sobre la tapa y así este lo hiso **-las protecciones están completas, las gemas verdes representa cada compartimiento por esa razón hay cuatro gemas solo toque una y abre la tapa ah antes que lo olvide coloque sus compras en el compartimento del departamento eso sería todo joven-** medio pregunto.

 **Si así es, gracias por todo** \- Harry encogió el baúl con un toque de varita y lo coloco en el bolso negro.

 **No, no gracias a usted y vuelva si necesita algo-** despidió cordial.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Jueves 02 de julio de 2015 -Nº 4 de Prive Drive casa Dursleys 15:10pm-**

Harry tenía que encontrarle un sustituto al autobús noctambulo o terminaría por vomitar su estómago y entrañas, tomo en sus manos su collar y pensó fuertemente en su anterior apariencia el cambio fue de inmediato, con el bolso al hombro entro en la casa de sus tíos, y fue a la sala donde al parecer le esperaba su tía vestida con un sencillo vestido a la rodilla blanco con flores azules estampado con unos sencillo zapatos de tacón blanco y una cartera azul se veía que desde hace un rato lo esperaba.

 **Tía vamos a la agencia-** pidió.

 **Y esa ropa chico-** pregunto agria la mujer.

 **Tía si voy a pagarles un crucero por el mar Egeo mínimo debo de gastar algo de dinero en mí no te parece-** dijo mordaz no tenía ni ganas ni fuerza para tratar con ella.

 **Bien no me interesa-** pero a millas se veía que eso era una vil mentira pero no quería decir nada, no sea que el fenómeno de su sobrino se retractase de su trato.

 **Bien llama a un taxi y nos iremos tía** -

Petunia hizo lo pedido y al cabo de unos quince minutos toco la bocina el taxis que se había pedido, el viaje fue tranquilo ninguno le dirigió la palabra al otro, Harry pago y se bajó del taxi siendo conducido por su tía a una pequeña agencia de viajes.

 **En que puedo ayudarles-** dijo una mujer pequeña y regordeta vestida en un traje formal negro con camisa blanca.

 **Quisiéramos información sobre el crucero que recorre del mar Adriático al mar Egeo por favor –** le solicito Harry.

 **Claro vengan siéntense y hablaremos-** dijo encaminándose a una esquina de local donde había un escritorio con una laptop encima.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde indico la mujer y se sentaron frente al escritorio en dos sillas dispuestas ahí, petunia se sentía ansiosa no sabía si en verdad su sobrino podría pagarles el viaje pero estaba casi segura que no era un treta, Harry no se tomaría tantas molestias para eso además estaba el hecho que su esposo no le permitiría burlarse de ellos pero aun así había la duda.

 **Quieren saber que facilidades de pago que hay-** pregunto tecleando en su laptop buscando información.

 **No, en realidad quiero comprar el paquete de lujo con todo incluido-** aclaro.

 **¿Disculpe?-**

 **Dije que quiero comprar el paquete de lujo con todo incluido además dígame en cuanto sale el pasaje de avión para dos adultos y un menor de edad de ida y vuelta si es posible busque el crucero más próximo a salir-** la agente de ventas se le quedo mirando para luego voltear a ver a petunia buscando alguna treta en el pedido **\- disculpe se me va a quedar viendo todo el día o me atenderá** \- con esas palabras la mujer reacciono además de dibujársele un ligero sonrojo.

 **Bien el paquete sale en 26,450 más impuestos son 29.200 libras el próximo viaje con recorrido en cruceros sale el domingo eso quiere decir que deben salir en avión pasado mañana con destino a roma Italia en la mañana se visitara la ciudad durante cuatro días y luego abordaran el crucero en el puerto de Ancona un guía turístico los recogerá en el aeropuerto el barco zarpara con destino a Delfos duran una semana en llegar de ahí pasan…-** Harry no le dejo continuar.

 **No me importa a donde valla el crucero solo quiero saber si puedo comprar el paquete de viaje que sale el domingo si es así, quiero que reserve los pasajes de avión para el sábado puede o no-** cuestiono, la pobre vendedora veía a petunia en busca de ayuda, ella no sabía porque pero era mejor irse con cuidado con ese joven y darle lo que pedía.

 **Si claro que puedo, aún hay cupos de reserva disponible pero solo si paga en efectivo ya que no se puede esperar a una transacción bancaria y en cuanto a los boletos de avión salen en 3200 libras de ida y vuelta por persona en segunda clase, si los quiere más económicos salen en 2100 en pasaje turista-** petunia prácticamente rogo con la vista a Harry para que los dejara en segunda clase y este entendió el mensaje- suspiro cansinamente esta sería una larga tarde.

 **No, está bien en segunda clase, haga cuentas de cuanto es todo para pagar-** la mujer se le quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos por unos segundo antes de ponerse a teclear furiosamente en la laptop buscando reservaciones de avión y cupos de viajes.

 **El total a cancelar es de 38,800 libras pero como dije debe ser en efectivo-** aclaro.

Harry disimuladamente pidió la cantidad a la bolsa encantada de color negro y saco de esta un saquito con la cantidad pedida el cual paso a la mujer que lo conto con ayuda de una contadora de dinero.

 **Esta completo-** anuncio **\- las reservaciones las debo hacerla bajo que nombre…-** dejo la pregunta no formulada.

 **Con el nombre de Petunia Dursley, tía no debes darle el pasaporte para que haga el registro-** pregunto con un tono de voz falsamente inocente.

 **Ah sí, aquí tiene –** le paso el pasaporte que había sacado de su pequeño bolso azul noche.

 **Las reservaciones están hechas debido a que no hizo las reservaciones con anticipación deberá retirar los boletos de avión en el mismo aeropuerto les recomiendo que lo hagan sábado en la mañana y aunque el vuelo salga en la noche esto es para evitar inconvenientes a la hora de abordar, los boletos del crucero se los entregara el guía turístico designado en Italia la razón es la misma, se les ofrece algo mas-** pregunto viendo a Harry ella no era tonta sabía que ese joven delgado y enjuto era el que decidía y si quería vender algo más debía ofrecérselo a él.

 **No gracias eso sería todo-** dijo el joven parándose del asiento y caminando a la salida petunia agarro su pasaporte y fue tras su sobrino por alguna razón no sentía muchas ganas de reprenderlo por su actitud ya de por si su mirada le inquietaba desde que lo vio por la mañana.


	6. capitulo 05

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 05**

 **Mentiras que se Desmoronan y verdades que aceptar**

 **Jueves 02 de julio 2015 – Nº4 Prive Drive casa Dursleys 18:30 pm-**

 **Petunia el muchacho pago el viaje –** pregunto el patriarca de la casa terminando de cenar.

 **Si, saco el dinero de ese bolso raro que cargaba y lo pago -** dijo **– también pago los pasajes de avión en segunda clase cariño y debemos irnos el sábado para llegar el domingo que empieza el recorrido.**

 **No crees que sea extraño que nos regale un viaje de la noche a la mañana-** dijo con precaución.

 **Le pregunte lo mismo y me dijo que quería estar por su cuenta y si para eso debía pagarnos unas vacaciones que así fuera-** se mordió los labios nerviosa y miro a su esposo **\- además me dijo que no haría ningún oficio en la casa.**

 **¿Qué? -** bramo molesto.

 **Cariño espera, el me dio diez mil libras para gastos en el viaje además de comprometerse a darme 500 libras por mes por el tiempo que viva aquí y me los dará antes de irse a esa escuela de locos, me dara la cantidad de medio año, además me dijo que quería hablar contigo, amor es un buen trato además tendremos una entrada extra y podemos cambiar a mi duddis a un mejor colegio-** se explico

 **Bien** – espeto- **si ese fenómeno nos da esa cantidad pues que no haga nada en** **esta casa, pero que no pida nada.**

 **Por supuesto cariño-** dijo alegre.

 **Umm y donde está el muchacho para hablar con él y salir de este asunto-** pregunto levantándose de la silla.

 **Está en su habitación, amor** \- llamo petunia el aludido volteo- **quita esos candados de la puerta no creo que sean necesarios además no es como si fuéramos a estar en la casa-** sugirió dudosa.

 **Bien-** prácticamente gruño la palabra **\- pero que no traiga anormales a esta casa y podrá salir cuando quiera dale una llave de repuesto para que no moleste.**

 **Por supuesto cariño-** respondió mas que feliz, su sobrino no solo les pagaría un viaje sino que les daría dinero así su duddis podía ir al colegio que se merece.

Vernon subió las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación que ocupaba su sobrino, entro sin avisar y lo encontró doblando ropa que al parecer era nueva.

 **Que es todo esto muchacho-** pregunto no muy feliz ni por las bolsas ni por la ropa que llevaba puesta su sobrino.

 **Unos cuatro pantalones y cuatro camisetas que me compre** -dijo con simpleza **– además de una docena de medias y una docena de bóxer-** se encogió de hombros **\- tía petunia te dijo de mi trato con ella-** pregunto desechando la pregunta anterior.

 **Si me lo dijo-** el obeso no se encontraba muy feliz por las nuevas ropas del muchacho pero se guardó los comentarios este había pagado un viaje que le costaría el salario de medio año era obvio que tenía dinero y que se compraría cosas **\- para que quieres hablar conmigo.**

 **Tío se del problema con la hipoteca de la casa-** lo confronto.

 **¿Tu? ¿Cómo? Ni petunia sabe, ni te atrevas a decirle! –** exigió más blanco que el papel.

 **Cierra la puerta y no grites –** indico **\- fue por casualidad el año pasado leí una factura y al parecer estas atrasado en los pagos.**

 **Ese no es tu asunto muchacho –** dijo con los dientes apretados.

 **Ciertamente no es mi asunto, pero te has empeñado tanto en aparentar lo que no tienes y despilfarrar el dinero en regalos para Dudley que llegara un momento en el que no podrás sostener la mentira-** advirtió.

 **Soy yo quien debe preocuparse por ello no te entrometas-** dijo en tono amenazador mientras entrecerraba los ojos y lo veía iracundo.

 **No me estoy burlando de tus decisiones ni mucho menos te estoy juzgando; pero que dirías si pago la hipoteca-** le hiso señas con la mano para que le dejase terminar de hablar **\- no una parte sino toda la hipoteca tengo suficiente dinero y no sería mucho para mí pero…**

 **Pero… -** pregunto inconscientemente vernon, en ese momento veía a su sobrino bajo una nueva luz, la salvación a sus problemas financieros.

 **Pero tiene condiciones que son simples, quiero que mi primo, mi tía y tú, me ignoren de ahora en adelante en esta casa, comprare algunas cosas para esta habitación-** hiso ademan con las manos señalando la vieja y maltratada cama con la colcha y la cajonera destartalada **\- además que dejare una carta que quiero que mandes en diciembre para poder salir del colegio y que firme mis permisos de fin de semana para visitar el pueblo que queda cerca de Hogwarts eso sería todo lo que pido, no es mucho y arreglare tus problemas con la hipoteca ya no tendrás que estar preocupado con los plazos de pago, me parece que es un buen trato.**

 **Eso es todo lo que pides muchacho-** medio pregunto con un nudo en la garganta no sabía ni que decir, ya no tendría que romperse la espalda tratan de llegar a fin de mes porque ya no tendría que pagar la maldita hipoteca **\- solo debo enviar una carta e ignorarte cuando estés aquí eso es todo-** trato de asegurarse.

 **Si bueno, quiero que me hagan un juramento inquebrantable en el que se especifica que no hablaran nada de lo que yo diga o haga con nadie, eso sería todo pero tengo que advertirte que no dirás ni na palabra si no quieres terminar muerto eso es todo lo que pido –** dijo.

 **Ese juramento es seguro-** pregunto, no estaba muy contento con lo de ese juramento pero si con eso el fen.. Muchacho le pagaba la hipoteca lo haría ni que fuera a ventilar por ahí que su sobrino le pago las cuentas y las vacaciones no señor.

 **Si es muy seguro mientras no lo rompas, solo tía petunia y tú harían el juramento solo asegúrate que mi primo no diga nada sobre que pague sus vacaciones –** dijo.

 **Bien cuando haremos ese fulano juramento-** pregunto era mejor salir de eso lo antes posible.

 **Podemos hacerlo en este mismo instante-** saco su varita y se acercó a donde estaba parado vernon **\- extiende tu brazo derecho y cierra tu mano en torno a mi antebrazo-** instruyo mientras hacía lo mismo **– bien –** tomó una respiración profunda levanto su varita y empezó a recitar.

 **Juras por tu vida no hablar sobre nada de lo que diga o haga Harry James Potter de ahora en adelante eso incluye el haber pagado tu viaje, lo juras-**

 **Lo juro** \- contesto con firmeza.

 **Juras por tu vida hacer lo que te pidió Harry James Potter a cambio de que pague tu hipoteca, lo juras-**

 **Lo juro** – dijo esto con desgano.

Dos líneas entrelazaron sus brazos estas aparecieron al principio del juramento, que a cada momento se hundían en la piel de ambos reforzando así el juramento cuando Harry termino de hablar las dos líneas doradas entrecruzadas en ambos se desvanecieron en la piel de ambos.

 **Eso sería todo tío, cuando regreses de tu viaje iremos al banco a pagar la hipoteca –** suspiro cansado.

 **Eso es todo-** pregunto mientras veía su brazo donde habían estado esas líneas raras.

 **Si tío, eso es todo recuerda que no puedes decir nada** \- le recordó **\- dile a tía petunia que venga que debo hacer el juramento con ella pero que antes hable con Dudley por favor -** pidió.

 **Bien le diré que venga pero no le digas sobre la hipoteca yo veré que invento –** dijo marchándose.

Harry se encontraba agotado ya no tenía ganas de nada pero aún faltaba un juramento que hacer y bueno terminar de arreglar sus compras y bajar a ver su departamento, en realidad no sabía porque ayudaba a sus tíos ni que lo trataran bien, en su momento el viaje surgió como una forma de deshacerse de ellos por un tiempo pero al ver el anhelo y la felicidad en los ojos de su tía tan parecidos a los suyos le hicieron sentir incomodo; además cuando hablo con su tía noto la necesidad de dinero que tenían aunque no lo admitiese y su tío era idiota como podía creer que su esposa no sabía lo de la hipoteca claro pero como a los dos les gustaba aparentar lo que no tenían, tomo la decisión de darle una módica cantidad mientras estuviera obligado a estar ahí, tal vez así le dejasen en paz y con respecto a la hipoteca lo hizo como caridad o eso quería creer después de todo eran su única familia debía admitir que no le habían cuidado muy bien y las fracturas en su cuerpo podían dar fe de eso, además de la mala alimentación pero las fracturas no eran culpa de su tío aunque si colaboro con un par de moretones a través de los años, no! La culpa de las repetidas fractura la tenía Dudley y los amigos de Dudley porque su querido primo más parecido a una bola de grasa se lavaba las manos y le dejaba a él solo para afrontar a los brabucones que lo terminaban moliendo a palos en verdad el mediduende tenía razón si no fuera por su magia hace tiempo que estaría con sus padres al otro lado.

La puerta se abrió y por esta entro Petunia con semblante serio.

 **Vernon me dijo sobre un juramento inquebrantable que querías que hiciera, ya me lo explico cómo es-** dijo pasando **\- ya hable con Dudley y le dije que no se metiera contigo y hiera como si no estuvieras y también que debe guardar silencio sobre lo del viaje.**

 **Bien-** respondió sin ganas **\- tía el acuerdo al que llegamos esta hecho pagare la hipoteca pero el tío cree que no sabes nada de este asunto-** le informo posando su vista en petunia de forma intensa haciendo que desviase la vista.

 **Déjalo así, si él cree que no lo sé déjalo, que debo hacer para terminar con esto-** pregunto, Harry se levantó y realizo el mismo procedimiento que con su tío.

 **Eso es todo tía petunia -** dijo tirándose en la vieja colcha.

Petunia dudo un poco antes de salir pero justo en la puerta- **gracias por todo Harry-** dijo ella ante de irse.

Harry se quedó pensando un buen rato después de las últimas palabras de su tía, sinceramente el no esperaba agradecimiento alguno pero por alguna extraña y retorcida razón se sentía "bien" bueno pensaría en ello otro día decidió, agarro su nuevo baúl y entro al compartimiento que era el departamento junto con todas sus demás cosas.

 **Esto es mucho blanco-** murmuro bajo, viendo la sala con un sofá, un sillón junto con una alfombra todo en color blanco del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo estaba la cocina la cual estaba separada por una isla de mármol de la sala y al fondo del lado derecho vio una cama de dos plazas mullida con doseles blancos y al lado una puerta que creía iba al baño perpendicular del lado izquierdo se veía as puertas de un closet la habitación podía ser separada por una pantalla corrediza que haría de pared en si el departamento era un espacio de monoambiente (todo en uno) es decir todo en uno sin división pero a Harry le pareció un lujo todo esto, las bolsas de la tienda de gala estaba en el suelo al lado del sofá esperando ser arregladas decidió probar las fulanas protecciones anti rastreo de magia cerro la tapa del baúl y apunto a la ropa con un simple movimiento de varita todo voló al closet tendiéndose ella sola y los boxers y demás fueron a parar a la cajonera a un lado de la cama, ahora que lo pensaba Harry se percató que no había comprado ningún short o pijama bueno lo haría luego.

Al cabo de unos minutos sin que llegase alguna notificación del ministerio sobre el incidentes decidió que las barreras realmente funcionaban así que no se preocupó más, apunto su varita y le dio color a la sala, el piso era de madera rojiza así que quería que todo combinase la alfombra la dejo blanca el sofá termino siendo de un color negro metalizado y el sillón de un plateado metalizado, las paredes terminaron siendo de un color beige crema claro no quería muchos colores de por si le molestaban todo esa sobre carga de colores en Hogwarts, hizo que los doseles y la sábanas de la cama fueran de color negro y las dos almohadas de un rojo borgoña, la cocina la dijo tal cual, de un blanco inmaculado y se adentró a la única puerta, aparte de las escaleras para bajar al baúl, detrás de la puerta estaba un baño con baldosas negras con una tina de porcelana blanca las paredes blancas y contrastaban con las baldosas así que no las cambio, listo todo esto se desvistió quedando en bóxer, coloco sus lentes sobre la cajonera tenía que buscar una forma de arreglar su vista pensó distraídamente pero eso sería otro día y luego se acostó, no había comido nada desde la mañana pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada por lo que se acostó a dormir en su cama nueva, ya mañana comería y empezaría con el tratamiento pero eso sería mañana porque por hoy estaba listo para irse a dormir.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Viernes 03 de julio del 2015 – Nº4 Prive Drive casa Dursleys- dentro del baúl de Harry /departamento/ 06:49 am-**

Harry despertó y se colocó sus anteojos, eran un poco antes de las siete y Harry maldijo a su traicionero cuerpo que no le dejaba descansar un poco más, el día anterior había dormido un poco más de lo habitual pero intuía que era debido al ritual, sin mucho ánimo se encamino al baño y preparo una tina de agua tibia en la que se sumergió permitiéndole a todos sus músculos relajarse, Harry tenía la extraña sensación de que su magia bullía exigiéndole ser empleada desde el ritual de la noche anterior y no sabía a quién preguntarle sobre este tema, bueno tenia Sirius pero él no contaba; Harry pensó con detenimiento en su padrino y llego a la conclusión de que no le comentaría nada de sus planes ni de lo que había descubierto.

Sirius era su padrino, pero Harry sabía que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, los años en azkaban le habían pasado factura además que era muy crédulo con Dumbledore y eso no era conveniente, además de que no confiaba que no fuera con el chisme con el viejo; por otro lado estaba el problema de que Sirius no se comportaba como un tutor o un padrino. Pará Harry era más que evidente que Sirius trataba de convivir con el cómo lo hiso con sus padres como amigos pero Harry no necesitaba amigos sino un tutor, un guía o un faro en su vida que le diera un apoyo y estabilidad cosa que Sirius era incapaz de darle.

Y si pensaba más a fondo podía apreciar que Sirius contaba con el desarrollo emocional de un adolecente y la prueba de ello era los infantiles prejuicios y resentimientos que tenía hacia su profesor de pociones, y por extraño que parezca no le guardaba récor a Snape por su trato hacia él, bueno tenía que admitir que si su padre era tan infantil y prejuicioso como su padrino no podía culpar al profesor Snape por tener tan mala percepción sobre el- bufo con pesar- por que todo debía ser tan condenadamente difícil- negó con la cabeza y se sumergió por completo en el agua por unos segundo hasta que sus pulmones le exigieran oxigeno haciéndole salir a la superficie- Harry quería que Sirius se percatase de que él no era sus padres y sobre todo que Sirius entendiese que ya era un adulto y no podía estar haciendo bromas a cada rato como un niño, que debía madurar de una vez, pero como le exiges eso a alguien que paso más de diez años en ese infierno llamado azkaban; por lo que sabiamente decidió dejarlo a un lado aunque sintiera que estaba traicionando su confianza al no incluirlo en sus planes.

La otra opción era el profesor Remus Lupin pero este era incluso peor, en el mejor de los casos este le tenía aún más devoción al vejete por dejarle asistir a Hogwarts por lo que le era poco útil ah y sin contar con que sufría una depresión severa por su licantropía- frustrado echo con una mano su cabello mojado hacia atrás en clara muestra de molestia- él estaba seguro de que Lupin podría controlar mejor a su lobo interno si no lo reprimiese tanto y sobre todo si dejaba de odiarse de una vez por todas pero vaya a saber cómo decírselo sin que te tache de loco o ignorante, quería ayudarle económicamente pero estaba seguro que no lo aceptaría por su estúpido orgullo el cual no le llevaba a nada y estaba otra cuestión, porque Harry no se dejaba engañar por la sonrisa amable y el trato cordial de Lupin, no que va, el veía que esa era la forma que el profesor utilizaba para hacerles creer que estaba todo bien mientras se desmoronaba – suspiro desanimado- al final de cuentas no tenía a nadie con quien hablar sus inquietudes bien aprendería sobre la marcha decidió.

Pensó distraído que debía comprar algunos producto de aseo personal ya que se había bañado con el jabón estándar que estaba en el baño el cual le dejo la sensación de haber usado jabón de hospital, salió de la tina chorreando agua sobre el suelo y tarde noto que no tenía ninguna toalla, otra cosa más a la lista por comprar, inconscientemente movió su mano en un ademan por deshacerse del agua y para su sorpresa el agua en el suelo y sobre su persona desapareció a Harry le tomo unos segundos procesar que había hecho magia sin varita y no verbal tan fácil como respirar, pensó que tal vez era debido a que su magia había estado restringida por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y que él debía ser capaz de hacer magia sin varita desde el principio pero como estaba limitada nunca lo había notado internamente estaba eufórico por las posibilidades y se debatía si el ministerio podría o no rastrear la magia sin varita, bueno, preguntaría aunque no sabía a quién.

Harry regreso a la habitación y saco de la cajonera un bóxer rojo y junto a unas medias blancas luego fue al armario donde saco la camiseta amarilla mostaza con el logo de peligro radiactivo y un pantalón entubado blanco, se vistió con parsimonia y luego tomo las zapatillas azules, no había desecho el glamour la noche anterior por lo que conservaba su vieja apariencia se preguntó si sería posible que Dobby se apareciera dentro del baúl bueno solo habría una forma de saberlo.

 **Dobby –** llamo en voz alta y clara, un pop se escuchó en la estancia mostrando a un elfo domestico vestido con un estrafalario suéter multicolor con un gorro y un motón de media en sus pies en resumen parecía el elfo de Dumbledore por la excéntrica forma de vestir, a Harry se le ocurrió que podría hacerle vestir un uniforme mientras trabajara para él.

 **Señor Harry Potter, señor que puede hacer Dobby por usted amo señor-** dijo un sobre excitado elfo doméstico, mientras brincoteando en el mismo sitio.

 **Dobby te quería proponer un trabajo-**

 **Un trabajo señor, Dobby aceptara con gusto amo señor Dobby servirá al señor Harry Potter en lo que necesite-** aseguro rápidamente.

 **Muchas gracias Dobby -**

 **No el señor Harry Potter no debe agradecer a Dobby, Dobby es feliz de servirle señor-** ratifico con convicción tal que Harry lo dejo ser al final el elfo era feliz.

 **Veras Dobby el trabajo es sencillo, solo necesito que prepares mis comidas y me las des en horarios específicos incluso si estoy durmiendo debes despertarme y darme de comer junto con unas pociones.**

 **Pociones señor!-** dijo el elfo asustado de que su salvador estuviese enfermo- **Harry Potter señor está enfermo, si es así Dobby lo puede llevar a san Mungo para que un mago lo revise señor, Dobby puede hacer eso-** el elfo retorcía sus orejas con sus manos de forma nerviosas con su ojos grandes brillantes llenos de preocupación.

 **No Dobby no estoy enfermo** \- aseguro para calmar al elfo **\- pero necesito tomar esas pociones para estar sano entiendes-** el elfo asintió con la cabeza dejando por fin sus orejas libres del maltrato **\- mira solo necesito que cocines y me des las comidas y pociones a las horas establecidas podrías hacerlo.**

 **Si amo señor Dobby puede hacerlo-** aseguro.

 **Dobby si te doy algunos galeones tu podrías comprar los víveres-** el elfo asintió fervientemente en afirmación **\- bien te daré dinero y te mostrare la cocina, puedes aparecerte en el baúl a cocinar sin que este dentro del baúl-** pregunto.

 **Dobby puede** – aseguró retorciendo sus manos.

 **Dobby te molestaría vestir un traje mientras trabajes para mí-** pregunto, el elfo lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y Harry temió haberlo herido u ofendido.

 **No señor Dobby estaría feliz de vestir un traje con la insignia Potter eso sería un honor para Dobby-** Harry se permitió soltar el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta, aunque no pensaba hacerle llevar la insignia de la familia Potter en un principio, no le parecía mala idea además Dobby se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea así que lo haría.

 **Bien te enseñare la cocina** \- le mostro a Dobby la cocina además de darle un 100 galeones que el elfo le aseguro eran más que suficiente para comprar comida para medio mes; el problema llego cuando le ofreció pagarle parecía sinceramente disgustado con la idea de cobrarle a su salvado fue tanta la negativa que decidió dejarlo en paz, pero antes le pidió de favor que no le dijese a nadie que trabajaba para él, además le entrego la lista de alimento que el duende había especificado cuando el elfo desapareció en un "pop" reflexiono y en su interior pensó que estos dos meses serían unos largos meses.


	7. capitulo 06

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 06**

 **Una educación formal**

 **Viernes 03 de julio 2015 – Nº4 Prive Drive casa Dursleys 8:30 am-**

Harry salió del baúl lo encogió y guardo en su bolso que estaba colgando de su hombro derecho y bajo a la sala a decirle a su tía que saldría, fue grande su sorpresa cuando petunia le entrego una llave y le dijo que no necesitaba infórmale si salía o no y que no necesitaba decirle a qué hora llegaba siempre y cuando no perturbase el silencio de casa al llegar, Harry estaba que no se creía su suerte pero se fue sin cuestionarla no sea que se retractase.

Ya fuera quito el glamour y decido ir a la misma cafetería a la que fue el día anterior a desayunar necesitaba pensar que iba a hacer con su vida y como se libraría de las manipulaciones del viejo bueno por un lado sabía que ante el ministerio de magia estaba emancipado aunque aún tenía la restricción de magia hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, en cuanto a su custodia legal en el mundo muggle la tenían sus tíos pero como comprobó esa mañana eso no era un problema, entre divagaciones el bus que había abordado había parado en la parada cercana a la cafetería por lo que se apresuró a bajar.

Cuando llego a la cafetería había mucha más gente que la vez anterior, pero lo atribuyo a la hora ya que solo eran las nueve menos quince (8:45am) la misma mesera le atendió, esta vez pidió un desayuno americano (tiras de tocineta con huevos estrellados unas salchichas y pan con mermelada) con un café expresso- espero su comida con tranquilidad y pensó en que no le había explicado lo de las pociones a Dobby es más tenía el organizador con las pociones en el bolso, debido a que escogió la mesa más apartada que había, pudo sacar sin problemas las tres pociones aunque no estaba seguro si debía tomarlas antes o después pero por su experiencia con las pociones y el sabor desagradable que solían tener decidió dejarlas para después de desayunar, su comida llego y la comió casi con pena de terminarla debido a que debía tomarse esas pociones.

Al final las pociones no tenían tan mal sabor, tomo rumbo a una tienda de ropa masculina y vago por las distintas secciones agarro varias camisetas tres negras y dos gris oscuro de cuello redondo dos rojo sangre de cuello en v y dos azul oscuro de manga larga cuello en v, luego agarro unos shors deportivos de latex parecían más para nadar tomo un negro y uno azul; en otra sección tomo unos short casuales de color negro, blanco, azul y rojo, además de un verde musgo uno de cada uno, casi al final de la tienda se encontraba unas cuantas pijamas agarro una de seda que le pereció suave y delicada al tacto era de color gris humo agarro a parte una verde esmeralda y una negra además de una vinotinto con todo escogido fue a pagar hiso cuentas y noto que tendría que ir antes al banco por algo de dinero si seguía comprando.

 **Eso es todo lo que lleva –** le pregunto un vendedor con cara de sueño.

 **Si -** respondió

 **En total serian 1430 libras efectivo o tarjeta-**

 **En efectivo-** Harry pago rápido y salió de la tienda con un par de bolsa a cuesta. Metió todo en el bolso negro que cargaba y por casualidad vio una propaganda de estudios a distancia que estaban repartiendo unos jóvenes.

 **Disculpen me podría explicar cómo es el estudio a distancia-** el joven se le quedo viendo inquisidor tratando de descubrir si se estaba burlando pero al parecer no encontró nada que le indicase que fuese una broma.

 **Si está interesado puedo decirle los precios además cada cuanto se hacen los exámenes-** dijo

 **Bueno vera, yo solo llegue hasta sexto grado de primaria-** explico Harry con pena pero era verdad, él se había ido a Hogwarts y había abandonado sus estudios muggles **\- sería posible estudiar a distancia y presentar exámenes en los meses de julio, agosto, diciembre o los primeros de enero en esas fechas de ser posible –** pregunto.

 **Es posible joven-** aseguro **– pero debe saber que un año equivale a toda la secundaria y luego otro año a la preparatoria deberá presentar un examen en julio equivalente al primer año y otro examen en agosto que equivaldría al segundo año y el ultimo podría tomarlo en diciembre porque da la casualidad que esa es la metodología que se está implementando actualmente para su segundo año puede dar los exámenes de preparatoria serian iguales un examen en julio, un examen en agosto y uno en diciembre dándole tiempo a la empresa de mandar sus notas a las diferentes universidades en las que quiera seguir sus estudios, y estas le den la posibilidad de hacer los exámenes de admisión si quiere puede entrar en este ciclo de estudio, las inscripciones están abiertas hasta el lunes 6 de julio si es menor de edad solo necesita la firma de su o sus tutores hay cuotas de facilidad para pagar aunque sale al mismo precio que una colegiatura normal se paga como si se cursase los tres año y son tres cuotas, cada una ha de ser cancelada antes de presentar el examen, que me dice le interesa.**

 **Si, en definitiva me interesa pero cuál es el pensum(materias) y cuando seria el examen si me inscribo en este ciclo** \- pegunto con entusiasmo no solo tendría estudios como mago sino como cualquier adolecente eso le gustaba además no creía que debiera limitar su educación solo al mundo mágico.

 **Si no le molesta puede decirme su edad** \- Harry se sintió estudiado pero no le importo.

 **Tengo catorce cumplo los quince el 31 de julio** \- el joven le sonrió.

 **Debe tener mucha suerte, sabe solo se aceptan mayores de quince años pero como los cumple antes que entreguen resultado de los exámenes se le permite presentar con catorce años para su información los resultados se entregan del 3 al 5 de agosto, y el día que debe presentar los examenes son del 22 al 25 de julio tiene la opción de elegir que día presenta-** explico con calma, ya hacia un rato que ambos se habían sentado en un banquillo de hierro del centro comercial **\- puede presentar por parte o presentar todas las materias un mismo día** **además se le facilitara el pensum de materias a ser evaluadas, tiene la opción de comprar los libros por su cuenta o cómpralos a la empresa el día que valla a inscribirse; nuestras oficinas están ubicada en aquellas oficinas del final** \- señalo a un edificio sobrio de ladrillo- **sus notas serán enviadas a su casa solo debe enviar la confirmación firmada de que las recibió, esa seria toda la información que tengo.**

 **Muchas gracias por su tiempo me darían un panfleto por favor-**

 **Oh por supuesto tenga, espero le haya servido mi ayuda para despejar dudas siempre hay tiempo para empezar los estudios aun eres joven –** dijo el vendedor dándole una sonrisa antes de levantarse del banquillo y seguir repartiendo propaganda.

Harry pensó seriamente en lo que quería y se sorprendió al percatarse que quería tener una educación normal como todos los demás y tal vez estudiar finanzas después de todo tenía una gran fortuna que administrar y ni remota idea de cómo, pero sabía que sería forzado, tendría que cubrir todo el conocimiento de un año de estudio en menos de veinte días pero extrañamente la perspectiva le emociono, con mucho interés fue a las oficinas antes señaladas y toco el timbre esperando paciente que le abriesen.

 **En que puedo ayudarle joven** \- pregunto un hombre de mediana edad rubio ojos cafés de complexión algo robusta vestido de traje formal. El hombre invito a Harry a pasar al recibidor.

 **Vengo para que me informe cuanto debo pagar por la inscripción, y en cuanto saldría cada nivel según sé, debo pagar antes de cada examen-** expuso.

 **Por supuesto joven me facilita su nombre y edad-**

 **Harry potter 14 años cumplo los 15 año el 31 de julio-**

 **Bien en caso si le es posible inscribirse, la inscripción son 1500 libras, si es un muy costoso pero por lo general este método de estudio está pensado para personas que trabajan** – trato de excusarse- **cada nivel cuesta 5000 libras que es la misma cantidad de lo que cuesta un año de estudio en una secundaria normal si le interesa aún tenemos vacantes.**

 **Sería posible que cancele la inscripción y que venga el miércoles a cancelar los niveles de estudio-**

 **Es factible, lo importante es que se inscriba antes de 6 de julio por lo que puede cancelar el resto después pero recuerde, se debe cancelar antes del veinte porque los exámenes son del 23 al 25 de julio** -advirtió.

 **Siendo así estoy de acuerdo** – Harry saco las 1500 libras de su bolsa de cuero negra y le paso el dinero al hombre.

 **Deme su id** \- Harry le paso su id y pensó que debía renovar la foto porque la que aparecía era de cuando tenía diez, el hombre fue a su escritorio en una esquina y anoto rápidamente en una hoja e imprimió varios papeles aparte de comprobar algo en la computadora de escritorio- **ya está inscrito pero necesito que me traiga los documentos que acreditan su educación primaria además de que necesito una fotocopia de su acta de nacimiento más la firma en estos papeles dándole permiso de realizar los estudios por parte de su tutor o tutores y una foto suya para el archivo, pero ya está inscrito en este ciclo estos documentos que le solicite son necesarios ante del diez de julio entendió**.- dijo mientras le pasaba un carpeta con tres hojas que debían ser firmadas para dar su consentimiento para que Harry pudiese cursar estudios.

 **Sí, no se preocupe el miércoles le traeré lo que necesita-** tendría que preguntarle a su tía donde estaban sus papeles y esperaba que no los hubiese botado o dañado.

 **Bien será un gusto tenerle en nuestras instalaciones si necesita tutoría en alguna materia puede venir a los cursos grupales son muy útiles se le informaran las materia a evaluar cuando venga ya que no tengo los panfletos a la mano-** se disculpó.

 **No se preocupe cuando venga me lo dará además pienso comprar los libros aquí mismo así que ese día me explica** \- cuando salió del edificio eran casi las once y si acordó que debía tomar una merienda, comino y vio un pequeño puesto temporal que vendía tortas y pastelillos veganos, vegetariano y algunos saludable por lo que decían sus carteles eran tres puesto en un mismo sitio, escogió un pastelillo de chocolate de la mesa que decían eran saludables pero a saber si era verdad, agarro unos macaronis de colores uno rosa uno azul y otro amarillo de la mesa de dulces vegetarianos aunque para ser sinceros Harry no tenía ni idea que los hacían diferentes de los dulces comunes se sentó en una unas de las mesas dispuesta y de inmediato se le acerco una joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos marrones vestida con un uniforme de mesera y un delantal.

 **Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar-**

 **Si, un té con leche-**

 **Puedo sugerirle un té en específico o tiene alguna preferencia, además le recomiendo las galletas de avena y nueces de la mesa vegana.**

 **Escoge el té y si no es molestia tráeme dos de esas galletas.**

 **Enseguida vuelvo-** la chica le llevo el té y las galletas las que comió con gusto al terminar saco las tres pociones que debía tomar, después de tomarlas fue hasta la caja y pago.

En si Harry disfruto su merienda aunque no sabía si esta contaba como comida saludable bueno esperaba que sí, se regresó a la casa de sus tíos aun no era medio día por lo que de seguro su tía estaría haciendo el almuerzo, ese era el momento perfecto para preguntarle sobre sus papeles, al bus urbano no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la parada cerca de la casa de sus tíos se bajó y volvió a colocar el glamour se le estaba haciendo fastidioso recordarlo, entro fácil a la casa como ahora tenía llave, tal y como imagino su tía está cocinando el almuerzo.

 **Tía Petunia** –llamo.

 **Umm que quieres** \- pregunto ligeramente curiosa **.**

 **Tú tienes mi certificado de educación primaria y mi acta de nacimiento-** pregunto.

 **Si los tengo, están en mi última gaveta, para que la necesitas mi hermana no hizo más estudios aparte de ir a esa escuela de raros** \- Harry suspiro, por suerte su tía había guardado los papeles.

 **Pienso sacar la secundaria y la preparatoria a distancia solo necesito que firmes unos papeles, si quieres puedes leerlos-** le informo pasándole la carpeta- **necesito el certificado de educación primaria y mi acta de nacimiento por esa razón.**

Petunia leyó casi por encima los papeles y luego tomo un bolígrafo de tinta negra y firmo los papeles, la carpeta la dejo sobre la mesa en vez de entregárselos lo cual extraño a Harry, petunia le explico al ver el desconcierto reflejado en su rostro.

 **Hare que Vernon los firme en cuanto llegue y te dejare los documentos que me pediste dentro de la carpeta antes de ir mañana a buscar los boletos al aeropuerto-** explico.

 **Gracias tía-** dijo sincero, salió de la casa casi una dos horas después entre arreglar la ropa y tomar un baño dentro del baúl con ese horroroso jabón que parecía de hospital, debía recordar comprar cosas de aseo personal y una bendita toalla aunque se secó con solo agitar la mano, se vistió con el mismo pantalón blanco pero tomo una camisa gris oscuro con las zapatillas azules, pensando un poco no tenía chaquetas o botas eso tendría que solucionarlo, pero primero iría a gringgots, Harry jamás había gastado tanto dinero como en estos ultimo tres días aunque diez mil de los galeones retirados habían sido para pagar el viaje de su "familia", bueno además debía visitar el callejón diagon y buscar una forma de curar su vista.

Llegar al caldero chorreante fue fácil el problema es que casi deja su estómago en el autobús noctambulo, sin el glamour nadie le reconocía aunque notaba algunas miradas algo intensas en su persona de tanto mujeres como hombres y esto le asustaba, entro lo más rápido al callejón diagon y fue directo a gringgots retiro 5000 galeones que cambio a libras dándole la suma de 28500 libras con eso sería suficiente para lo que tenía pensado hacer, comprar algunas cosas para la habitación que no iba a usar mucho que se diga, pagar la colegiatura y pagar alguna tutorías luego vería, tenía que ponerse al día con la magia también pero necesitaba un buen maestro había escuchado a malfoy jactarse de sus clase particulares en magia, quería hacer esas tutorías porque sentía que no estaba al nivel de magia requerido y se sentía un fracaso pero tenía sus dudas con sus emociones no sabría a ciencia cierta si se sentía realmente así o era culpa de las pociones hasta desintoxicarse.

Con el dinero en mano compro una bonica cama individual un closet de madera una cajonera todo de madera de roble pulido, compro un colchón ortopédico tamaño individual, además de sabanas y dos almohadas grandes de color blanco todo, una alfombra negra con bordes gris de 2x2, un escritorio de madera de cerezo blanco con una silla y una lámpara de mesa junto a una percha para su lechuza gasto 3500 libras por todo y envió, todo llegaría el sábado en la tarde el mismo día que su tíos se iban en la noche, tendría que botar todo lo de la habitación bueno le diría a dobby que botara a todo, le preguntaría primero si podía hacerlo sin que los detectores de magia se activasen si no podía, pues algo se le ocurriría.

Hacer todo esto le tomo unas cuantas horas y ya eran más de la una de la tarde y debía almorzar para poder tomarse las pociones, esto era sencillamente un fastidio ni tenía hambre como tener hambre si estaba acostumbrado a comer tan poco, entro a un restaurante de pasta italiana y pidió un pasticho acompañado con pan y mantequilla con ajo comió todo y se tomó las pociones para sus adentros Harry maldecía el saber que apenas era el primer día con las pociones y que todavía le faltaban 89 días más por cumplir y si no contabas que aún faltaban pociones que aún no tenía.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Sábado 04 de julio 2015 – Nº4 Prive Drive casa Dursleys 7:30 am-**

El sábado en la mañana despertó temprano con el objetivo de sacar todos los trates viejos de la habitación, había hablado con Dobby y el elfo le había informado que su magia podía ser confundida con la de un mago por las barreras Dobby había resultado una mina de información tantos años al servicio de Malfoy habían hecho que Dobby tuviese vastos conocimientos sobre las restricciones de magia por ejemplo que el rastreador de magia del ministerio se limitaba a colocar una barrera de detección de magia en la casa donde vivía el mago o bruja irónicamente esto no aplicaba en las grandes mansiones de los sangre puras porque era imposible colocarlas sobre las protecciones ancestrales, y dos que todo hechizo hecho con la varita fuera del colegio eran rastreado por una traza que tenía puesta la varita y que aunque la mayoría pensara que la traza estaba puesta sobre el mago o bruja en realidad no era así, aquí es donde el vivir con Malfoy durante tanto tiempo era útil, según Dobby había un hombre llamada Claudius un hacedor de varitas que podía hacerle una sin rastreo y lo importante es que la magia sin varita no era rastreable a menos que la hicieras en una casa con barreras detectoras de magia entre más sabia más daba gracias por haber llamado a Dobby dentro del baúl, el domingo seria el día indicado para ir por otra varita al callejón Knockturn.

Su tía lo miro raro mientras bajaba el viejo colchón y la cama desarmada había pedido un contenedor de basura que recogerían al mediodía costaba 200 libras algo caro pero lo necesitaba, solo debía botar todo dentro del contenedor y la compañía dueña del conteiner se encargaría por algo estaba pagando, estaba bajando todo y dejándolo en la entrada a la espera, la compañía le había asegurado que llegaría a las ocho de la mañana y solo faltaba quince minutos, cuando entro y su tía le pregunto qué hacía le explico que las cosas para la habitación llegaban en la tarde y que había contratado el día anterior un contenedor de basura para deshacerse de todo lo de su habitación, por "casualidad" según su tía ella tenía cosas que botar por lo que saco los trastos viejos de garaje y de Dudley y los apilo en la entrada las vecinas chismosas se asomaron por el revuelo y tía petunia les dijo que se estaban deshaciendo de lo que no necesitaba más, y que habían comprado algunas cosas y necesitaba espacio aunque era mentira, creo que lo hizo para que no preguntaran mucho cuando llegaran mis compras.

El contenedor llego a la hora, echo todo en este y subió a buscar lo que quedaba una cajonera con todo y ropa fue a para a la basura, el escritorio una estantería desvencijada y un televisor viejo además de las alfombras, necesitaría ayuda con la limpieza pero no podía pedirle a Dobby que limpiara, pidió permiso para usar el teléfono de casa, llamaría la limpieza a domicilio y si era necesario pagaría de más para que fueran lo más rápido posible, Harry se percató que era necesario que se comprara un teléfono móvil, llamo a la compañía de limpieza que estuvo encantada de prestarle servicios y más cuando les dijo que pagaría tres veces la tarifa, su tía estaba encantada con esto, la razón pues para persuadir a la compañía de limpieza había pedido el paquete completo para que limpiasen la casa, la tarifa era de 600 libras era carísimo y el pagaría 1800 si iban antes de mediodía a limpiar su tía petunia que escucho la conversación estaba de un lado para el otro de como quería que limpiaran le dejo dicho que empezaran por su cuarto y se fue dejando el dinero en las manos de petunia para que pagase el servicio y las 200 libras del contenedor después de eso salió de la casa, cualquiera pensaría que se iban a mudar.

Había desayunado dentro del baúl que en ese momento estaba guardado en su bolso negro, fue al centro de Londres en el bus y se distrajo con el trafico aun había muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo no se quedaría en la casa de sus tíos hasta una semana antes del inicio de clases así que debía buscar donde quedarse, el bus llego a la parada del centro y se bajo fue hasta la una tienda del hogar edredones suaves y afelpados no sabía porque se tomaba la molestia de amueblar su cuarto si igual casi no lo utilizaría pero como debía fingir si lo venían a buscar sus supuestos amigos pues debía estar en su habitación y como no viviría como un mendigo pues ahí estaba la respuesta.

Pago el edredón y la guardo con disimulo en su bolso ya era la hora de la merienda así que comió unos emparedados en una cafetería junto a un jugo de naranja y tomo sus pociones, de ahí paso a un supermercado donde compro jabón de baño, champú, cremas, jabón líquido y sales de baño además de un par de toallas azul cobalto, en la sección de electrodomésticos compro un televisor de plasma de 22` pulgadas y un reproductor de Dvd con las compras hechas se fue a la casa de sus tíos donde ya estaban las de la limpieza en plena faena lo que compro lo bajo del taxi y lo dejo a un lado de la puerta.

 **Tía petunia mi habitación ya está limpia-** pregunto a la mujer que daba órdenes a las personas de la limpieza como reina a sus sirvientes.

 **Si eso fue lo primero que limpiaron-** aseguro-.

 **Tía no se supone que irías por los boletos-** pregunto, según sabia ella iría a búscalo en la mañana.

 **Vernon se ofreció a buscarlos-** informo, se acercó y le tendió la carpeta amarrilla antes entregada por el **\- aquí esta lo que me pediste Vernon ya los firmo.**

 **Gracias tía-** dijo, subió con cuidado el televisor que pensando bien no tenía donde colocarlo bueno lo colocaría sobre el escritorio y cuando fuese a utilizar el escritorio quitaría el televisor, se quedó esperando un buen rato a que llegara el camión con sus compras, los trabajadores estuvieron de acuerdo en subir las compras al segundo piso con el incentivo de 50 libras de propina para cada uno y eran tres el conductor y los dos ayudantes de descarga, con esa ayuda su alfombra fue puesta la cama en el rincón con el colchón, la cajonera a un lado de la cama el escritorio en una esquina frente a la cama con la lámpara y el televisor encima, y el closet de madera a un lado de la puerta debía colocar algo de ropa en ese closet pero eso sería luego, su compras para el baño las metió en el baúl luego lo arreglaría.

La limpieza había finalizado y la casa no podía estar más limpia, su cuarto estaba hecho con las sabanas y las almohadas arregladas jamás se había visto mejor esa habitación, el conteiner ya había sido recogido y tanto su tía como su prima hacían maletas.

 **Te iras con nosotros o por tu cuenta-** pregunto petunia no muy segura.

 **Me iré con ustedes, y en el aeropuerto nos despediremos tía dame el número de teléfono del tío Vernon para llamarlos-** Harry había decidido que si tal vez alguien lo vigilase lo mejor era despistarlo y que mejor forma que irse con sus familiares en el taxi porque el carro se quedaba guardado en el garaje durante el viaje. Petunia asintió en entendimiento, ella no sabía que estaba planeando su sobrino pero sabía que era algo importante para que tomase tantas precauciones. Anoto el número de su esposo en una hoja de agenda que arranco y entrego a su sobrino después de eso se dedicó a meter lo necesario en la maleta para el viaje de placer que haría.

Vernon llego a las 7 el vuelo salía a las 9 , en silencio llamaron a un taxi y metieron sus maletas todos se extrañaron al no ver a Harry con maleta alguna aparte del bolso negro de material raro, se acomodaron como pudieron en el taxi con destino al aeropuerto una vez ahí Harry se despidió de ellos y se fue en el mismo taxi.

 **Señor puede llevarme a un hotel que tenga buena vista tal vez una terraza** \- pregunto al taxista.

 **Si puedo joven-** el taxista lo llevo al Royal Queen y lo dejo en la acera frente al hotel vio de reojo que no había casi nadie y deshizo su glamour ya hasta se sentía asfixiado con la otra apariencia camino hacia el hotel.

El vigilante le abrió la puerta, camino hasta la recepcionista y llamo su atención aclarándose la garganta **\- en que puedo ayúdale-** pregunto una mujer bajita de tez morena y cabello ondulado color chocolate y ojos del mismo color vestida de traje formal.

 **Quisiera una habitación por… por una semana-** se imaginaba que en una semana ya habría ideado algo se podía quedar dentro del baúl pero donde colocaba el baúl era la pregunta además el hotel le facilitaría algunas cosas por ejemplo el instituto estaba a diez minutos en auto **\- quisiera que tenga terraza y una buena vista.**

 **Tenemos disponible la 234 y 250 que cumplen con lo pedido-** informo **\- el coste por día es de 150 libras serian 1050 libras la semana de estadía.**

Harry saco el dinero y pago, al final le dieron la habitación 250 no había merendado en la tarde así que antes de ir a dormir fue al restaurant del hotel donde comió un filete de carme con patatas, una crema de maíz y de postre probo un suflé que nunca antes había degustado, tomo sus pociones y subió a su habitación desde mañana debía comenzar a estudiar y Dobby empezaría a darle las comidas en los horarios establecidos además de darle las pociones no sea que se le olvidasen a él.


	8. capitulo 07

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 07**

 **Enterándose de la Propuesta**

 **Domingo 05 de julio 2015 – cuarto de hotel nº 250- centro de Londres- 9:30 am.**

Dobby lo levanto a un cuarto para las ocho el domingo para que desayunara y tomara las pociones, era el primer día que Dobby hacia su trabajo y Harry ya está maldiciendo tener que levantarse a tomar las pociones luego de que el elfo se fuera se puso a revisar los libros de Hogwarts y llego a la conclusión de que era muy posible que aprendiera todo por su cuenta, pero aún tenía que ir al callejón diagon por libros y al callejón Knockturn por su nueva varita, tendría que ir por la ropa a madame Malklin y aprovechar de comprar una túnica negra no muy vistosa para entrar al callejón knockturn.

Salió antes de las delas diez de la mañana, recogió su pedido en madame malklin y pidió una túnica negra que le costó 20 galeones estuvo lista en menos de 10 minutos como no había vuelto a colocar el glamour estaba con su apariencia real pero se encontró con un inconveniente en su travesía luna lovegood.

 **Hola serpiente con piel de león-** saludo la rubia con mirada perdida.

 **Yo… -**

 **No necesitas decir nada serpiente con piel de león los demás están felices de que hayas descubierto al león falso-**

 **Luna tu sabes quién soy-** pregunto dudoso, no sabía cómo le podría reconocer con esa apariencia pero estamos hablando de luna.

 **Por supuesto que lo sé, que clase de amiga seria si no te reconociera, ah y serpiente con piel de león invítame a bailar nuevamente pero en tu boda-** se despidió la rubia dejando a un muy confundido Harry bueno luna siempre había sido excéntrica a su manera.

Después de ese raro encuentro entro al callejón knockturn y llamo a Dobby para que lo llevase a la tienda, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a una tienda vieja y destartalada que parecía que se caería con el mas mínimo golpe de seguro esa edificación se mantenía en pie gracias a la magia, entro y llamo al dependiente de la tienda para que le atendiese

 **Que se te ofrece-** pregunto un hombre de unos cuarenta años de piel cetrina ojos negro y cabello marrón espolvoreado con canas, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa gris opaco y un delantal de tela negra atado a la cintura.

 **Quisiera una varita sin traza-**

 **Ya-** dijo no muy convencido el hombre- **tomaste la poción para quitar el rastreador que te dan a beber en Hogwarts.**

 **¿Qué? nos dan a beber una poción de rastreo-** pregunto con horror.

 **Umm no lo sabias, bueno te puedo vender la poción para quitar el rastreo, lo hacen como método de saber si el mago o bruja hace magia accidental o sin varita aunque solo sé que lo implementan en Hogwarts, estudias ahí chico-** el cabello de Harry se tornó verde el dependiente tuvo la decencia de no parecer muy sorprendido.

 **Si estudio en Hogwarts-** que bueno que no había intentado hacer magia sin varita. No era culpa de Dobby el elfo no sabía nada de ese tema seguro malfoy no había hablado sobre eso.- **puede venderme una varita y la poción.**

 **Puedo pero asegúrate de no tomar ni comer nada en el banquete de bienvenida ni en el desayuno cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts a menos que compres otras pociones y la guardes para tomarla luego-** sugirió.

 **Creo que hare lo que me sugiere, deme tres pociones debo tomarla en este instante o debo…-**

 **No, solo tiene que tomarla la poción, son 25 galeones cada una puede permitírselo-** pregunto con una ceja alzada el vendedor.

 **Si puedo no se preocupe, ahora, solo falta la varita como la escogeré.-** pregunto curioso.

 **Se equivoca joven, yo hago la varita a medida del mago o bruja pasemos a mi taller para que elija los materiales de su varita joven-** el hombre lo guio a la tras tienda donde había un sinfín de cajas apiladas y frascos con diferentes contenidos unos más raros que otros.

El hombre hizo que Harry cerrara los ojos y escogiera los materiales le indicó que cuando sintiera que la palma de la mano le hormigueara escogiera el material, al final se llevó la sorpresa de que no había elegido madera para la varita sino hueso de Nundú y corazón de Threstral como núcleo decir que el hacedor de varitas estaba estupefacto era poco.

 **¿Ocurre algo? -** indago.

 **¿Que si ocurre algo?, joven es la primera vez que utilizo hueso de Nundú para hacer una varita y por lo general se usa un pelo de Threstral como núcleo no corazón de Threstral le digo que ese corazón ha estado en esta tienda por años y jamás había sido utilizado en toda mi carrera, disculpe que le pregunte pero se dedica a las artes de la necromancia-** pregunto suspicaz.

 **Por qué pregunta-** contesto dudoso.

 **Es solo por una vieja historia que dice que los necromante y todos los que se dedican a esa área tienen como núcleo en sus varitas el corazón de Threstral después de todo solo aquello que han visto la muerte los pueden ver-** dijo con misterio.

 **No practico la necromancia pero tengo sangre de necromante por mi venas tal vez sea eso-** dijo, no le diría a un extraño que era un necromante ni él sabía bien que significaba ser necromante.

 **Oh tal vez tienes el don latente y aun no lo despiertas será interesante ver qué cosas harás con la varita que haga, bien serán 55 galeones la varita, más 75 las pociones son 130 galeones ven en dos horas y te tendré lista la varita puedes tomarte la poción en este momento si así lo quieres-** dijo el vendedor pasándole un frasquito con un líquido azul-verdoso con olor a queso podrido, Harry lo tomo de golpe y sintió como unos pequeños hilos se deshacían sobre su cuerpo, después de esa experiencia no tenía ganas de repetirla por lo que se juró de ser necesario no comería alimento alguno en Hogwarts, busco su bolsa de galeones y saco la cantidad pedida por el vendedor se la entrego y se despidió prometiendo regresar más tarde.

Se pasó por la tienda de madame malklin a recoger el encargo de ropa, la mujer amablemente se la entrego y deseo un buen día que si necesitaba algo más que no dudase en volver. Camino un buen rato no tenía ganas de ir a la librería de siempre por lo que busco una por todo el callejón diagon casi al final diviso una.

Fue a la librería algo lúgubre al final del callejón y compro los libros que le parecieron debía aprender, agarro un libro de _"runas para principiantes todo lo que necesitas saber"_ , dos libros de defensas contras las artes oscuras, y un libro de hechizos de limpieza _"todo lo que necesitas para el hogar sin ensuciarte"_ el título lo hizo reír un poco, un libro de transformaciones y transfiguraciones paso a paso, un libro sobre lo que se debe saber antes de incursionar en el arte de las pociones y un libro de técnicas para pociones y otro sobre pociones básicas y medias, solo por prevenir agarro uno de pociones avanzadas. Agarro uno de Herbologia básica aunque no le interesaba el tema y dos libros de encantamientos uno básico y otro avanzado, necesitaba saber sobre el gobierno y sus leyes además tenía voto dentro de wizengamot así que agarro un libro de leyes y un libro de historia de la magia debía aprender sobre la historia del mundo mágico tal vez le fuera útil, cuando ya estaba a punto de ir a pagar vio un libro con un título interesante _"Oclumancia el arte de proteger la mente"_ y un librito muy viejo a un lado que decía _"Legeremancia un arte sin comprensión_ " los echo en la cesta con los demás libros, el señor de la librería ni reviso los libros simplemente los conto y le dijo cuanto debía pagar, Harry no le presto mucha atención solo pago y guardo los libros en el bolso negro que llevaba en el hombro por alguna razón tuvo mucho cuidado con el libro viejo algo le decía que era una mina de oro en información.

En su recorrido por la librería ya habían pasado mas de dos horas por lo que se colocó la capucha de la túnica negra y fue a buscar su varita en el callejón knockturn.

 **Buenas –** saludo al entrar en la tienda.

 **Ya tengo lista su varita joven-** dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa dentada Dejando ver varios dientes de oro. Le paso una caja que Harry abrió con rapidez, la varita era blanca y se sentía al tacto como el marfil debido a la pulida que había recibido el hueso, tenía un hermoso tallado de líneas con hojas sobre saliendo de estas, tenía un bello relieve que la hacía ver como una obra de arte y el mango de la barita tenia tallado dos rosas un poco femenino pero extrañamente le gusto la tomo en sus manos y una corriente de anticipación lo recorrió, la varita soltó chispas multicolores cuando la agito y Harry supo que esa varita era la indicada, aunque tuviese una varita no la podía comparar con la varita nueva, con la nueva se sentía completo algo que jamás había sentido con la varita de acebo y nucleó de pluma de fénix tal vez esa ni siquiera debía ser su varita desde un principio, agradeció al hacedor de varitas y se fue al hotel muy contento por su nueva adquisición.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Lunes 06 julio de 2015 – Callejón Diagon- Gringgots lobby - 10:20 am-**

El lunes Dobby lo había despertado para que tomase el desayuno, no lo quería admitir pero el elfo se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo y más cuando leyó en las especificaciones que no debía saltase ninguna comida era el segundo día y ya podía notar lo estricto que era con seguir las indicaciones- suspiro para sus adentros- no debería quejarse gracias al elfo tenia soluciones para muchos de sus problemas, comió, se bañó y vistió con un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca y una túnica formal azul rey que resaltaba su cuerpo, su cabello hacia juego con su túnica aun le hacía gracia recordar el rostro de Dobby al mostrarle su verdadera apariencia pero el elfo le había dicho que se veía bien con ambos aspectos lo que le causo gracia. Ya arreglado solo se colocó los mocasines negro y guardo sus cosas en el bolso salió del hotel y pidió un taxi que lo dejo a media cuadra del caldero chorreante paso sin prestarle atención a nadie y entro al callejón Diagon donde se fue directo al banco de los duendes, se acercó al primer duende desocupado y pidió hablar con ragnok.

 **Tiene alguna cita-** pregunto el duende con desconfianza.

 **Si la tengo, dígale que es James Drakonis-** y era verdad ellos habían quedo en verse el lunes y hoy era lunes, decidió utilizar su segundo nombre y el segundo apellido de su madre creía que Ragnok lo notaria al instante que se trataba de él, a los minutos llego un pergamino con un permiso de entrada y un goblin lo guio hasta la oficina del regente general de gringgots.

 **Bienvenido Joven Drakonis-** dijo en tono burlón **\- veo que se ha vuelto precavido.-** señalo complacido **\- no era para menos no quisiera tener que realizar otro ritual en usted-** dijo con cinismo.

 **Hola señor ragnok, sí, he tomado precauciones, que creo necesarias; vine para saber el contenido de las bóvedas-** dijo, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio mientras el duende rebuscaba en una de las gavetas del escritorio y le tendía un pergamino.

 **Ahí están los movimientos de la cuenta fiduciaria y los retiros hecho a la cuenta incluyen los retiros que ha hecho esto días-** informó.

 **Cuenta fiduciaria**

 **Cliente: Harry James Potter Evans**

 **Cuenta abierta el 5 de agosto de 2000**

 **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 5 de agosto del 2000**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2001**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2002**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2003**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2004**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2005**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2006**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2007**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2008**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2009**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2010**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2011**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar Potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2012**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2013**

· **Depósito de 10,000 galeones desde la bóveda familiar potter, fecha 31 de julio del 2014**

· **Extracciones hechas a la cuenta:**

· **Retiro de 5000 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 2 de noviembre de 2001**

 ** _A partir de la muerte de los padres se limita la cantidad de retiro a solo mil galeones por año hasta la mayoría de edad o emancipación del infante {fecha en la que aplico la vigencia de esta regla 04/11/2001} para salvaguardar los intereses del beneficiado._**

· **Retiro de 1000 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 31 de octubre de 2002**

· **Retiro de 1000 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 31 de octubre de 2003**

· **Retiro de 1000 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 31 de octubre de 2004**

· **Retiro de 1000 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 31 de octubre de 2005**

· **Retiro de 1000 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 31 de octubre de 2006**

· **Retiro de 1000 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 31 de octubre de 2007**

· **Retiro de 1000 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 31 de octubre de 2008**

· **Retiro de 1000 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 31 de octubre de 2009**

· **Retiro de 1000 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 31 de octubre de 2010**

· **Retiro de 800 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 15 de julio de 2011**

· **Retiro de 150 galeones hecho por el mago Harry Potter el 01 de agosto de 2011**

· **Retiro de 800 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 15 de julio de 2012**

· **Retiro de 150 galeones hecho por el mago Harry Potter el 01 de agosto de 2012**

· **Retiro de 800 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 15 de julio de 2013**

· **Retiro de 150 galeones hecho por el mago Harry Potter el 01 de agosto de 2013**

· **Retiro de 800 galeones hecho por el mago Dumbledore el 15 de julio de 2014**

· **Retiro de 150 galeones hecho por el mago Harry Potter el 01 de agosto de 2014**

· **Retiro de 3000 galeones hecho por el mago Harry Potter el 01 de julio de 2015**

· **Retiro de 25000 galeones hecho por el mago Harry Potter el 02 de julio de 2015**

· **Retiro de 5000 galeones hecho por el mago Harry Potter el 03 de julio de 2015**

 **Total 140,000 galeones**

 **Menos los sustraído 51.800**

 **Total actual en la cuenta 88,200 galeones**

 **El señor Galeux tenía razón-** dijo con resignación- **lo bueno es que Dumbledore solo me robo unos 18 mil galeones a lo mucho. Y eso solo porque le quite la llave de mi bóveda el año pasado ya entiendo su reticencia a entregarme mi llave**. -Suspiro.

 **Veo que no le sorprende-** dijo condescendiente el duende.

 **Si bueno me esperaba algo así después de todo lo que me he enterado en estos días ya casi nada me sorprende-** miro el pergamino como si buscase las respuestas a sus preguntas **\- y lo de las demás bóvedas –** pregunto.

 **Solo tengo el total de galeones de cada bóveda aunque hay joyas que deben ser avaluadas y cuadros antiguos en las bóvedas es un trabajo arduo el de tasar todas las joyas de sus bienes, además la próxima vez que venga le mostrare unas joyas que debe usar en su matrimonio como dicta las tradiciones de su familia-** explico crítico.

 **Gracias.-** el duende le paso un pergamino que leyó con premura.

 ** _Pergamino de Herencia de las Bóvedas:_**

 **Harry James Potter Evans.**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Antigua Potter:_**

 _Bóvedas 125, 129, 185 y 194_

 _TOTAL: 19, 230,000 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se valoran las joyas)_

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Antigua Drakonis_**

 _Bóveda 379 y 450_

 _TOTAL: 11, 030,000 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se tasan las joyas)_

 _Solo la colección de joyas Destiny está valorada en 500,000 galeones_

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Gryffindor:_**

 _Bóvedas 4 y 7_

 _TOTAL: 37, 590,000 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se tasan las joyas)_

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Peverell:_**

 _Bóvedas 13 ,27 y 35_

 _TOTAL: 57, 900,000 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se tasan las joyas)_

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Slytherin:_**

 _Bóvedas 3, 5 y 6_

 _TOTAL: 45, 600,000 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se tasan las joyas)_

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Antigua Black:_**

 _Bóveda 250 rama secundaria_

 _TOTAL: 3, 765,000 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se tasan las joyas)_

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Forzen_**

 **** _Bóvedas 489, 678 y 128_

 _TOTAL: 7, 990,000 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se tasan las joyas)_

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Stlas_**

 _Bóvedas 895, 276_

 _TOTAL: 17, 090,900 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se tasan las joyas)_

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Bermaunt_**

 _Bóveda 600_

 _TOTAL: 4, 967,000 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se tasan las joyas)_

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Camlis_**

 _Bóvedas 582, 301,302 y 317_

 _TOTAL: 19, 239,000 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se tasan las joyas)_

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Tariums_**

 _Bóvedas 900, 902, 914, 987_

 _TOTAL: 17, 020,000 galeones_

 _La bóveda 200 de ganancia netas tiene en total 15, 460,000 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se tasan las joyas)_

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Harmonic_**

 _Bóvedas 500 y 503_

 _TOTAL: 7, 630,000 galeones_

 _Joyas: desconocido (aún no se tasan las joyas)_

 **Oh mierda soy asquerosamente rico-** dijo impresionado al terminar de leer.

 **Joven Potter hay ciertas cláusulas que debe cumplir para heredar por completo toda esas fortunas-** dijo con seriedad.

 **Dígame –** pidió.

 **Se lo enumerare sencillo-** dijo el duende.

 **La familia Potter:** **exige que se case o comprometa antes de los veinte si es mujer(solo podrá reclamar la mitad y debe ser separado de los bienes del matrimonio) y de ser hombre casarse antes de los veinticinco. Si no lo hace solo podrá reclamar un 10% del total**

 **La familia Drakonis:** **no exige mucho solo que sea mago para reclamar el patrimonio.**

 **La Casa Ancestral Gryffindor:** **casi nadie lo sabe pero Gryffindor era un hombre orgulloso de sus habilidades como mago elemental y esa es la condición para reclamar.**

 **La Casa Ancestral Peverell:** **la condición es ser un necromante debido a que no es muy bien visto esa habilidad se quisieron asegurar de que si uno de sus descendiente la heredaba tuviese con que mantenerse.**

 **La Casa Ancestral Slytherin** **: es necesario tener la habilidad de hablar parsel además de demostrar que es fértil para seguir el linaje familiar y no ser perseguido por ninguna ley o gobierno, la mayoría sabe que Salazar era un mago oscuro lo que no saben es que el valoraba el honor ante todo y creía en que ninguno de sus descendientes debía ser un criminal ah y se reirá un poco con la última parte de las clausulas, no heredaran nada ninguno de sus descendientes que comentan incesto o nazcan del incesto en primer o segundo grado. Salazar condenaba el matrimonio entre familiares por esa razón sus descendientes más famosos los Gaunt no pudieron reclamar ni un galeón**.- el duende sonreía malicioso- **aunque eso no le afecta a usted después de todo es heredero por conquista pero nadie aparte de usted y yo lo sabemos.**

 **La familia Black:** **solo exige que sea puro, por lo menos de primera generación para heredar, lo cual ya es al ser hijo de una mestiza de casta alta y un sangre pura creo que no le he hablado de los grados de pureza, luego se lo comento.**

 **La familia Forzen:** **solo exige que sea mago**

 **La familia Stlas:** **exige que sea el hijo(a) legítimo(a) del matrimonio y que sea mago lo cual ya es.**

 **La familia Bermaunt:** **exige que se despose o comprometa antes de los veinticinco y que sea mago.**

 **La familia Camlis:** **bueno esta familia es rara exige que su heredero compruebe estar en condiciones óptimas de salud y que se someta a veritaserum al amante o esposo(a) del heredero y que se compruebe que no está con él (o ella) por interés monetario creo que es una medida de precaución para su heredero. Pero si la pareja demuestra tener un patrimonio propio igual o mayor al heredero no se aplica la regla.**

 **La familia Tariums:** **te exige que termines tu educación mágica y que compruebes que eres fértil para seguir con el linaje.**

 **La familia Harmonic:** **exige que te hagas un examen minucioso para constatar si eres hombre o doncel debido a la herencia mágica familiar-** el duende le dio a Harry una sonrisa dentada **\- de ser hombre solo heredas la mitad, de ser mujer o doncel heredas todo.**

 **Son muchas condiciones** \- dijo un poco perdido- **pero creo que ya cumplo algunas, pero que es eso de ser un hombre o un doncel.-** pregunto.

 **Bueno ser doncel significa que se puede embarazar es decir tiene un útero creado por magia después de su primer época fértil que se da entre los quince y los dieciséis, es fácil saber si es o no un doncel solo debe dejar caer una gota de sangre en esta poción** \- dijo mostrándole un frasco con un líquido incoloro parecido al agua sino fuera por el olor a quemado que desprendía- **si se torna azul es hombre si se torna roja es doncel quiere probar-** pregunto con suspicacia, a Harry se le puso la piel de gallina creía que estaba a punto de abrir la caja de pandora y estaba en lo cierto, dejo caer una gota de sangre en el líquido y primero se tornó rosa claro, luego rosa fuerte y por ultimo quedo de un rojo sangre, la carcajada del duende lo desconcertó.

 **Por qué se ríe** \- pregunto aun sin procesar el hecho que la poción le había afirmado que era un doncel, él ni sabía que implicaba eso solo que podía quedar embrazado y eso porque se lo acababan de decir.

 **Solo me rio de lo conveniente que resulta esto y más con la propuesta que le ha llegado-** aseguro con mucha diversión.

 **¿Propuesta? qué propuesta** – pregunto extrañado.

 **Hace unos cien años la familia Potter prometió a uno de sus descendientes a una familia extranjera como pago de una deuda de vida y dicha familia ha solicitado el cumplimiento de ese acuerdo y usted es el único que puede llevar a cabo el enlace, el matrimonio seria con la cabeza de esa familia Li; ah y debo resaltar que la cabeza de la familia Li es hombre** \- sonrió con malicia- **y no creo que haya inconvenientes después de todo usted es un doncel podrá dar descendencia tanto a la familia Potter como a la familia Li** \- expreso sin importancia.

 **¿Puedo… puedo rechazar la propuesta?** \- pregunto esperanzado.

 **No se lo recomiendo-** expreso con seriedad el duende – **es un compromiso mágico que fue hecho por una deuda de vida de uno de sus predecesores seria deshonroso además debo decirle que le conviene.**

 **¿Me conviene?** – pregunto escéptico.

 **Si joven Potter le conviene, si se casa en el extranjero el gobierno británico no tendrá forma de controlarlo, por supuesto siempre que respete las leyes además que eso le dará una vía de escape en caso de que las cosas se vuelvan turbias en este país** \- dijo con una sabiduría reflejada en sus ojos que Harry no había visto antes **\- le aseguro que esa familia es rica pero sobre todo poderosa sus hijos varones son entrenados en el arte del combate mágico-**

 **¿Que es el combate mágico? Es igual a los duelos** \- pregunto con curiosidad.

 **No es igual en ninguna forma** –aseguro- **Bueno ellos son conocidos como los protectores del imperio en la actualidad solo se dedican a la economía y cuidan desde lejos el país pero en su momento eran los generales de las grandes batallas libradas en china en nombre del emperador quien era un mago, creo que la mayoría lo ha olvidado pero el emperador de china era especial era el cruce de un mago y una divinidad o dios como quiera decirle y la familia Li protegió esa sangre hasta su ultimo descendiente hasta hace un par de siglos, desde entonces solo velan por la seguridad del país desde lejos y solo intervienen cuando lo creen necesario en mi criterio me parece que es el prospecto perfecto.-** acoto serio-

 **Pero no quiero casarme con un viejo-** Harry no creía que alguien joven necesitara de un contrato de matrimonio para poder casarse en su imaginación veía a un hombre cuarentón y por nada del mundo se casaría con un viejo así tuviera que renunciar a la herencia Potter igual tenía dinero de sobra.

 **No se preocupe el actual líder solo es mayor que usted por tres años-** aseguro, el duende intuyendo la negativa busco la carpeta con la foto del mago.

 **Bueno entonces es feo** \- dijo enfurruñado lo que le causo diversión al duende que se rio entre dientes.

 **No estoy seguro** \- le paso una carpeta a Harry el cual la abrió y se encontró con la foto de un joven no mayor de diecisiete años de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color y de piel suavemente acanelada a Harry se le subieron los colores a la cara el joven se veía bastante atractivo en la foto, el duende se aclaró la garganta sacándolo de su ensoñación.

 **Veo que le intereso, por lo menos en el aspecto físico** \- dijo mirándolo fijo, Harry estaba tan rojo como un tomate no podía objetar nada porque el duende tenía razón se había embobado con la foto.

 **Cuanto tiempo tengo para pensarlo-** por lo menos lo consultaría con la almohada un rato.

 **Esperare unas semanas antes de informarle a la familia Li que usted ya ha sido informado de la propuesta, después de ahí depende de usted, le recomiendo que acepte joven Potter pero si quiere pensarlo unos días está en su derecho –** aconsejo.

 **Gracias por todo señor Ragnok-** dijo- **debo hacerme alguna prueba o algo para reclamar las demás herencias.**

 **Venga el viernes para que Galeux le haga las pruebas necesarias y él le explique mas sobre su condición de ser doncel-** sugirió tranquilo, en su momento el duende pensó que el mago haría una rabieta y no sería la primera vez que pasara algo así con los magos.

 **Bien no vemos el vienes me presentare con el mismo nombre que use hoy** \- le informo, se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar a la salida.

 **Me parece bien, le recomiendo que venga al mediodía y joven Potter no lo piense mucho es una buena oportunidad dada su situación cuando se terminen de tasar las joyas hablaremos sobre la regencia de sus bienes-** Harry asintió a lo dicho y salió de esa oficina necesitaba beberse una buena cerveza de mantequilla y urgente.


	9. capitulo 08

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 08**

 **La propuesta de matrimonio**

 **Lunes 06 de julio de 2015 –Hong Kong -jardín lateral izquierdo -mansión Li- 10:20 am -**

Xiao Lang estaba sentado en una silla de hierro negro bajo una sombrilla que le hacía sombra y una mesa de hierro con un mantel encima sobre esta se encontraba un olvidado té ya frio y unas cuantas galletas las cuales ni le atraían, desde hace un rato solo veía a su hermano gemelo en el jardín junto a su novia arreglando la vasta extensión de exuberantes rosales habían rosas color caqui, blancas y rojas por alguna extraña razón sentía una aprensión en el pecho no muy sana cuando les veía juntos, sabía que lo suyo por Sakura no era amor tal vez en un principio sí, pero ya no, la malo era tener el recordatorio constante de la relación que no tenía frente a él, con 18 años recientemente cumplidos estando en la cúspide de su adolescencia; sentía que tal vez no había sido buena idea aceptar el liderazgo de la familia Li pero había dado su palabra y los ancianos de la familia estaban con la chacharra de que debía comprometerse lo antes posible, ni que se fuera a escapar sino se casaba.

 **Xiao Lang-** llamo una mujer de larga cabellera negra vestida con ropa tradicional china.

 **Dime Madre-** respondió solicito.

 **Quiero sugeriste una solución a tu problema –** la dama se sentó justo frente a su hijo en la silla de hierro forjado negra.

 **De cómo deshacerme de los ancianos o como destruir sus arcaicas tradiciones-** enarco una ceja y la miro escéptico.

 **No, lamentablemente no tengo la solución a eso-** se rio suavemente por el comportamiento de su hijo **\- era sobre el compromiso, he revisado unas cuantas cosas y encontré un acuerdo de matrimonio mágico vigente que puedes reclamar su cumplimiento.**

 **¿Matrimonio mágico?-**

 **En occidente hay otra clase de magos en teoría podemos hacer lo mismo que ellos pero nosotros nos especializamos en el combate mágico y el desvelar el futuro mediante el poder de las estrella no dependemos tanto de la magia como nuestras contrapartes-** explico.

 **Y ese acuerdo es ¿válido?, si es así con quien sería el compromiso-** pregunto curioso tal vez no era mala idea aceptar.

 **He investigado un poco y el único capaz de llevar a cabo el enlace es un joven, el último descendiente del linaje de la antigua casa potter-**

 **Un hombre-** Xiao Lang la vio desconcertado.

 **No es para que armes drama Xiao, él podría ser perfectamente tu esposo, además si requieres un hijo podrías utilizar la inseminación artificial y alquilar un vientre, además tu hermano shaoran también puede dar un hijo para que siga con el linaje no te enredes.**

 **Si pero madre yo jamás he estado con un hombre** -objeto un poco en shock.

 **Conócele y luego decide, tienes dos años de plazo para tomar nupcias; además has tenido dos decepciones con mujeres, tal vez la tercera deba ser con ese joven, podría ser justo lo que necesitas -** dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

 **Bien lo pensare-** murmuro por lo bajo.

 **Ya mande una carta al banco de los duende que son los testigos en el acuerdo ellos le informaran al joven esperemos que quiera contactar-** le informo mientras se iba dejado al pobre xiao lang con la palabra en la boca.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Martes 14 de julio de 2015 – Hong Kong- living de la mansión Li, 15:25pm-**

Shaoran veía desde hace unos días a su gemelo xiao lang muy pensativo ellos eran como dos gotas de agua la única diferencia era que el ojo derecho de Shaoran era de un azul cielo una anomalía genética muy rara lo cual le daba cierto aire de misterio, Shaoran sabía que su hermano estaba siendo presionado por los ancianos de la familia para que contrajera matrimonio pero después del problema con rubí y la desilusión con Sakura no creía que Xiao estuviera en condiciones de ser presionado en temas amorosos, se sentía culpable si él fuese más decidido en cuanto a los negocios tal vez Xiao Lang no estaría en esa situación además él tenía una relación estable así que los ancianos no interferirían pero esas eran solo fantasías que no se harían realidad.

Con paso decidido fue hasta el sofá blanco en forma de "L" que estaba en el centro de la sala de estar en la mansión a veces se preguntaba si eran necesarios tantos lujos, su hermano estaba sentado con la espalda recta apoyado en el sofá con la pierna derecha extendida y la pierna izquierda doblada con un brazo apoyado en esta sosteniendo una Tablet y con la otra la manipulaba estaba ensimismado leyendo en la Tablet que ni noto cuando Shaoran se posó enfrente, Shaoran tuvo que llamar varias veces para que el aludido reaccionase.

 **Xiao Lang te estoy hablando-** dijo algo enfurruñado por ser ignorado.

 **Eh disculpa, necesitas algo Shaoran-** pregunto a su hermano, por lo general Shaoran no estaba a esas horas en la casa por lo que pensó que tal vez necesitase algo o quisiera hablar de algo o infórmale alguna cosa.

 **Te pregunte qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo-** cuando xiao fue a interrumpirlo Shaoran le mando un mirada dura que no acepta replicas podían ser gemelos pero Shaoran tenía su carácter y Xiao Lang sabiamente decidió que era mejor no desatarlo así que lo dejo hablar **\- hace un par de días estas muy distraído y preocupado suspiras y hay veces que fijas tu vista en la nada además de enterrarte vivo en contratos y papeleo eso me está preocupando, así que habla que te tiene en este estado y no quiero medias verdades.**

 **No es que no quiera decírtelo solo que no quería preocuparte** \- Shaoran soltó un bufido por las palabras de su gemelo **\- tu sabes sobre las candidatas que los ancianos han preparado ¿no?-** el aludido asintió **\- pues los fósiles esos pretenden hacer una fiesta para que las conozca y con algo de suerte escoja una esa misma noche.**

 **En pocas palabras te quieren mostrar un desfile de candidatas que ellos consideran actas y hacer que le pidas matrimonio a alguna de ellas esa misma noche-** pregunto pero parecía más una aseveración de sus palabras **\- y para cuando lo han planeado.**

 **Para dentro de un mes-** dijo sin importancia haciendo que Shaoran sospechara por su anormal calma.

 **Por qué parece no preocuparte-** interrogo y entrecerró los ojos viéndolo fijamente **\- hay algo más que deba saber porque estas mortalmente calmado cuando en otras circunstancias estarías buscando la forma de desbaratar los planes de los fósiles.**

 **Bueno si preguntas así no lo puedo negar y puede que tengas razón no me preocupa mucho-** dijo con una sonrisa bellaca **– madre me informo sobre un acuerdo de matrimonio vigente con una familia extranjera inglesa si el joven acepta mi propuesta los ancianos no podrán objetar nada ya que el acuerdo tiene más de cien años y fue firmada con magia y sangre por nuestros predecesores además que el joven también es un mago al igual que nosotros solo que no se especializa en combate mágico-** explico tranquilo con un sonrisa.

 **Espera me estás diciendo que te casaras con un extranjero y además hombre, bueno eso es una sorpresa pero te apoyo en lo que decidas-** aseguro **\- y ese joven es mago -** pregunto curioso.

 **Según madre si, solo que los magos en Inglaterra son muy dependientes de la magia además de estar apartados de las personas comunes espero sinceramente que el joven no sea así-** expreso con preocupación.

 **No lo sabrás hasta que lo conozcas y a todo esto hace cuanto enviaste la propuesta-** pregunto con picardía tratando de fastidiarlo un poco.

 **En realidad fue madre quien mando la propuesta hace una semana no sé si ya le llegaría pero tengo el presentimiento que él aceptara lo cual es extraño-** dijo **– es un presentimiento como aquella vez que te detuve de ir a aquella fiesta.**

 **Si fue una suerte que no fuera, ese loco entro a la zona vip con un arma y disparo a todos los presentes afortunadamente nadie murió pero les tomo tiempo recuperarse a todos de sus heridas es una lástima que la señorita kaho quedase invalida.**

 **Si hubiese sabido que ella estaría presente le habría advertido-** dijo melancólico.

 **No fue tu culpa no sabías que eso pasaría, pero dejemos esos pensamientos de lado así que tienes el presentimiento que aceptara-** Xiao asintió a la pregunta **\- bueno si es así quiere decir que tendré cuñadito** – dijo con una sonrisa radiante- **crees que le agrade-** pregunto dudoso.

 **Por supuesto que le agradaras además somos casi dos gotas de agua iguales, sería ridículo que no le agradases además tú estás primero en mi vida-** Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

 **Eso no debe ser así de ahora en adelante** \- reprendió suave- **si él se vuelve tu esposo será tu primera prioridad desde ese instante, no digo que yo no sea importante en tu vida o que dejes de preocuparte por madre o la familia pero deberás posicionar a ese joven en lo más alto de tu lista de prioridades pero no te preocupes Xiao estoy seguro que harás una buena elección no creo que elijas a alguien que quiera apartarte de nuestro lado; pero debes entender que tu esposo pasara a ser alguien tan importante como yo, madre o esta familia comprendes-** pregunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de su gemelo.

 **Si tienes razón, pero es extraño pensar que alguien ocupara un lugar tan importante en mi vida eso me asusta-** Shaoran rio entre dientes mientras se abalanzaba para apretar a su gemelo en un abrazo asfixiante.

 **ay Xiao tu nunca cambias siempre pensado más de la cuenta en cuestiones sentimentales, si llegas a casarte por la razones que sean estoy seguro que te enamoraras-** dijo como una verdad absoluta **\- puede que no al principio pero tú eres de las personas que son fieles hasta el final y si te casas comenzaras a encariñarte y estoy seguro que en poco tiempo sentirás sentimientos más profundos que pueden llegar a ser de amor nacido en vuestra convivencia, pero habrá que ver si ese joven está dispuesto a abrir su corazón a ti, porque no te dejare casar con alguien** **que no te merezca está claro-** dijo pegando su frente a las de su hermano enfrentando dos ojos almendrados con unos ojos bicolor.

 **Bien si te hace sentir más seguro te informare de como avance mi relación con el chico si llega a aceptar, eso te complace-** pregunto.

 **Si, así estaré más tranquilo, bien te dejare seguir con lo que hacías.-** se despidió para irse de la sala.

Xiao Lang pensó detenidamente la conversación con su hermano y este tenía razón, lo más probable es que terminase desarrollando sentimientos por el joven si se convertía en su esposo además Shaoran acertó en su suposiciones, iba a tener que replantearse sus prioridades una vez casado pero todo eso sería a su tiempo, por ahora solo esperaría a la respuesta que estaba casi seguro seria afirmativa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Lunes 20 de julio de 2015 – Hong Kong- oficina privada de xiao lang -mansión Li, 16:56 pm -**

Xiao lang se movía de un lado al otro como león enjaulado en la estancia de su oficina, hace dos semanas que su madre le había informado de la carta sobre el compromiso de matrimonio mentiría si no dijera que estaba aterrado, no sabía nada del joven, solo que se llamaba Harry James Potter que era el último descendiente vivo de la familia Potter, que era conocido como el niño que vivió aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué pero tenía algo que ver con una maldición asesina, que en occidente utilizaban la magia demasiado a menudo muy dependientes diría el, además de aislarse como si los problemas del resto del mundo no les afectasen asiendo la vista a un lado, hipócritas y luego se preguntan el porqué de tanto locos con ínfulas de supremacía además estaba la cuestión de la sangre que le parecía ridículo y aberrante el discriminar por el donde naciste o por quienes eran tus progenitores ah y sumándole los despreciados squibs que nacían de padres magos pero no tenían magia y se les discriminaba por igual; por un momento pensó en su prima MeiLing y le recorrió un escalofríos ella era un genio en artes marciales pero a pesar de perteneces a la familia no tenía magia el solo pensar el trato que habría tenido en Inglaterra le enfadaba, bueno por lo menos creía que Harry Potter no tendría tales prejuicios según sabia él era un mestizo.

Estaba que se jalaba el cabello del estrés, hace dos días le informaron que el banco se había contactado con él y este había prometido responder a la brevedad, no sabía si estaría dispuesto siquiera a conocerle o si le molestaba que fuese un hombre el pretendiente, pero si el joven Harry no tenía ningún deseo de llevar a cabo el enlace pues Xiao lo entendería y estaba decidido a romper el contrato mágico el mismo de ser necesario, el no obligaría a nadie a estar a su lado- suspiro pesadamente- esto de esperar pacientemente no era los suyo, agarro la botella de Whisky añejo y se empinó la botella en los labios dando un generoso trago a la misma, tal vez la bebida calmase su ansiedades pensó desganado un momento antes de desparramarse sobre el sofá beige claro de la oficina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

no sean malitos dejenme comentarios, bueno este capi es desde el lado de xiao espero les guste ya vamos en camino jajaja


	10. capitolo 09

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 09**

 **Conociéndonos**

 **Jueves 09 de julio de 2015- Inglaterra; centro comercial de Londres – 14:35 pm.**

Harry estaba en Londres muggle en una tienda de teléfonos y sinceramente estaba perdido con todas las marcas de teléfono, Samsung, LG, Nubia, Blue, Lenovo y pare de contar el solo necesitaba un teléfono para llamadas en definitiva se compraría el primero que su mano agarrara; cerro los ojos y toco a tientas, cuando abrió los ojos noto que el modelo de teléfono decía Samsung Galaxy S4, bueno ni idea si era bueno o no pero ya había decidido el fulano teléfono, el vendedor le explico cómo utilizarlo él no había tenido la oportunidad de tener jamás un teléfono móvil y menos uno táctil por lo que eso era nuevo le tomo toda una tarde aprender a utilizarlo como debía, guardo el número de teléfono de su tío en la agenda eso fue lo primero en hacer.

Ese día Harry estuvo investigando cuanta tecnología habían inventado los muggles en la última década y se sorprendió de lo avanzado que estaba él no era ignorante pero había estado desactualizado los ultimo cuatro años del mundo muggle y sus avances, le sorprendieron los planes a futuro junto con la proyecciones tecnológicas eran simplemente increíbles y los magos pensaban que los muggles eran inofensivos ja si vieran como podían destruir todo en un santiamén y levantar ciudades de la nada en pocos años se lo cuestionarían, los magos deberían empezar a dejar de menospreciar a los "inofensivos muggles" y pensar más en cómo mantenerse informados sobre ellos y las posibles amenazas que podrían tornarse en su contra llegado el caso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Viernes 10 de julio de 2015- Gringgots; enfermería nivel inferior- 8:40 am.**

Harry estaba nervioso el mediduende le había dado una poción para mitigar el dolor del procedimiento según sabia quedaría aletargado como en coma durante dos días donde el mediduende extraería parte de su estructura ósea y le daría un coctel de pociones para hacer crecer los huesos nuevamente pero como el procedimiento resultaría doloroso él se mantendría en una especie de coma, además harían una limpieza de sangre en principio creyó que sería algún procedimiento mágico que equivocado estaba, el duende quería hacerle una diálisis completa al parecer era una de las formas más fáciles de deshacerse de impurezas en la sangre irónico un mediduende tratándolo con instrumentos muggles quien lo diría.

Aunque las pociones aún estaba impregnadas en su cuerpo seria en menor medida y la sangre libre de pociones le ayudaría a deshacerse de los rematentes poco a poco **,- está listo señor Potter-** hablo galeux, el pelinegro asintió **\- solo beba la poción cuando despierte todo habrá acabado-** y así lo hizo, Harry bebió el contenido sin rechistar y cayó en un sopor tan pesado que se desconectó del mundo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Miércoles 15 de julio de 2015– cuarto de hotel nº 250- centro de Londres- 11:30 am.**

El pelinegro estaba enfrascado estudiando para presentar sus exámenes de nivelación aún no se animaba a contestar la propuesta de matrimonio pero sinceramente estaba casi seguro que aceptaría la propuesta, después de charlar dos horas con Galeux sobre las implicaciones de ser un doncel entendió que el jamás se sentiría atraído por una mujer era imposible en pocas palabras por el simple hecho de que iba contra su naturaleza, miro la lluvia que caía a cantaros por la ventana del balcón, ese julio estaba resultando extraño y más con esa repentina lluvia, miro la cama donde descansaba un libro de historia universal y sinceramente pensó que los seres humanos al final causaran su propia destrucción.

Harry se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo, solo llevaba unos boxers negros puestos, la piel era blanca como la leche y el medidunde se había encargado de borrar todas las cicatrices del cuerpo se suponía que usaría cremas para desaparecer las cicatrices pero como en un principio galeux olvido anotarlas en el pergamino decidió que mientras estuviese dormido removería las cicatrices, por su mirada molesta cuando desperto, estaba seguro de que si tuvieran sus tíos presentes de seguro el duende los mata.

Al final fue el jueves y no el marte a la boticaria, tuvo la agradable sorpresa de que el maestro de pociones tenía la poción para curar el asma preparada de antemano y además en menos de tres días le había hecho las pociones que le había pedido así que estaba con el tratamiento por completo, Dobby se encargaba de preparar la comida y darle las pociones así que el no hacía nada más que estudiar para los exámenes.

Harry sabia que no podía posponer mucho la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio pero aun así se tomaría un par de días más para pensarlo, con esos pensamientos regresó a estudiar así tal vez así se irían sus preocupaciones por el momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

 **Martes 21 de julio de 2015– cuarto de hotel nº 250- centro de Londres- 9:30 am.**

Harry estaba nervioso hacia tres días que ragnok le había informado a la familia Li que él ya había sido notificado sobre la propuesta de matrimonio, a decir verdad Harry se había sumergido entre libros tratando de olvidarse de la propuesta que si lo pensaba bien era una gran oportunidad, estaba a punto de escribir la respuesta y eso definiría su futuro pensó que debía ser lo más sincero posible y decirle sobre ciertos inconvenientes como el tener a un desquiciado que quiere su cabeza literalmente o un rubio que lo odiaba a muerte bueno generalizaría y diría que tenía algunos enemigos pero no por deseo propio- solto un suspiro apagado- tal vez no le interesara casarse con el después de leer su carta pero él no le iría con mentiras a nadie prefería un camino sinuoso y lleno de espinas pero honesto a un camino fácil hecho a base de mentiras eso no iba con él.

Después de pasar casi cuatro horas reescribiendo la carta por fin quedo más o menos coherente y resumida no estaba seguro si era la decisión correcta pero ya no se echaría para atrás; además había pedido a su futuro esposo que esperara un año para casarse bueno dieciséis años era una buena edad para casarse ¿no? al final así quedo la carta.

 ** _Señor Xiao Lang Li_**

 _Le escribo para decirle que acepto su propuesta de matrimonio pero necesito algo de tiempo para arreglar algunos asuntos en mi país, cumpliré quince años el 31 de julio y creo que sería conveniente que nos casáramos dentro de un año cuando cumpla los dieciséis años por cuestiones personales, perdone si le es inconveniente mi exigencia pero ese año nos dará a ambos el tiempo para conocernos me gustaría que intercambiáramos correspondencia y llamadas telefónicas para conocernos mi numero lo anotare al final de la carta, tengo una preocupación tengo algunos enemigos no porque así lo quiera sino porque así lo han decididos ellos mismo, espero que eso no sea un inconveniente para usted si le interesa todavía casarse conmigo estaré feliz de aceptar ser su esposo me despido cordialmente esperando su respuesta._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Numero 0100-xxx-xxx-xxx_

Bueno ya no había arrepentimientos la guardo en el sobre y le coloco un sello de cera que sello con el anillo Potter, Harry escribió la carta con una pluma de sangre por recomendación del duende además debía canalizar la magia al mismo tiempo no fue sencillo pero primero hizo algunos borradores antes de utilizar la pluma de sangre capaz ya no tendría ni una gota en el cuerpo y la mano le dolería horrores de tantas veces que reescribió la carta, como último detalle coloco su número telefónico en la carta tal vez le llamase o esa era su esperanza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Miércoles 22 de julio de 2015 – Hong Kong- oficina privada de xiao lang -mansión Li, 16:56 pm –**

Xiao lang estába sumamente feliz cuando llego la carta de Harry aunque no supiera cual era lo respuesta aun así estaba feliz porque su zozobra había acabado ya no tenía que esperar más tiempo por una respuesta la tenía en la mano ahora solo debía ser valiente y abrirla.

 ** _Señor Xiao Lang Li_**

 _Le escribo para decirle que acepto su propuesta de matrimonio pero necesito algo de tiempo para arreglar algunos asuntos en mi país, cumpliré quince años el 31 de julio y creo que sería conveniente que nos casáramos dentro de un año cuando cumpla los dieciséis años por cuestiones personales, perdone si le es inconveniente mi exigencia pero ese año nos dará a ambos el tiempo para conocernos me gustaría que intercambiáramos correspondencia y llamadas telefónicas para conocernos mi numero lo anotare al final de la carta, tengo una preocupación tengo algunos enemigos no porque así lo quiera sino porque así lo han decididos ellos mismo, espero que eso no sea un inconveniente para usted si le interesa todavía casarse conmigo estaré feliz de aceptar ser su esposo me despido cordialmente esperando su respuesta._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Numero 0100-xxx-xxx-xxx_

Bueno no era una negativa y era su culpa el no haber investigado que edad tenía Harry pero el niño tenía razón sería mejor esperar un año para casarse además le daría tiempo de conocerse un poco más, la carta había sido escrita en sangre e imbuida con magia así que estaban oficialmente comprometidos lo que era bueno los ancianos ya no podían molestarlo más y tendrían que esperar a que se casara dentro de un año aunque tenía el presentimiento de que su madre, su prima y cuñada se tomarían muy a pecho lo de organizar la boda, bueno las dejaría hacer lo que quisieran.

Xiao lang sabía que habían siete horas de diferencia de Londres a Hong Kong , eran las 5:15 pm así que en Londres apenas eran las diez de la mañana, saco su teléfono marca LG táctil y marco el numero especificado en la carta, fueron los segundos más angustiantes para xiao lang en toda su vida mientras el teléfono al otro lado del mundo repicaba.

 **Halo –** respondió una voz suave y melodiosa.

 **Harry-** pregunto tentativo **\- llamo desde Hong Kong soy Xiao Lang Li la persona que te propuso matrimonio-** no era muy dado a las conversaciones por lo que hablo directo desde el principio.

 **Mucho gusto Xiao Lang –** respondió- **si soy Harry ya te llego mi carta por lo que veo-** rio suavemente, pero Xiao Lang pudo notar que era debido al nerviosismo.

 **Si creí conveniente llamarte espero no sea inconveniente en este momento-**

 **No por supuesto que no, solo que no pensé que llamarías tan pronto-** volvió a reír suave y candorosamente **\- dime aceptaste mi condición para casarnos.**

 **Si, me parece que estas en lo correcto debemos esperar un año para llevar a cabo el matrimonio y podemos conocernos mientras, tienes alguna pregunta-** su tono de voz era un poco profundo pero en tono amable **\- pregunta lo que quieras.**

 **No sería mejor que nos presentáramos por ahora-** pregunto con ingenuidad.

Xiao lang sonrió encantado por la respuesta dada, podía notar que era un niño inocente en el ámbito sentimental y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción un sentimiento algo extraño en el que no quiso indagar, rio suave y contesto no sea que el joven pensase que se burlaba de el- **si eso quieres me parece perfecto, me presento, mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li, tengo 18 años nací el 1 de abril y me gustan las artes marciales creo que eso es suficiente para una introducción-** sonrió para sí.

 **Unm sí, yo me llamo Harry James Potter tengo 14 años cumpliré quince en una semana nací el 31 de julio y me gusta el Quidicht** – respondió un poco nervioso-

 **Dime te gustaría si fuese a Inglaterra para tener una cita-** el silencio al otro lado de la línea no le gusto, por un momento creyó que había cortado la llamada

 **No creo que sea conveniente** \- expreso con pesar, xiao lo noto al instante y se preguntó si Harry tendría problema en Inglaterra después de todo en la carta le decía que tenía enemigo aunque no por su cuenta **\- veras estudio en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts y en un mes regreso a clases a mi quinto año son siete años de estudio me faltan tres años por cursar en total, estoy emancipado pero vivo con los pariente de mi madre, pero ese no es el caso debo estudiar ya que me vi obligado a participar en el torneo de los tres magos el año pasado y no estoy a la altura del quinto año escolar como debería y estaré muy ocupado, no es que no quiero que vengas-** aseguro rápidamente, lo que causo una risa en Xiao Lang porque sabía que Harry estaba nervioso **\- solo se sale del colegio en navidad y el teléfono no funciona en el castillo espero no te moleste intercambiar cartas.**

 **No será molestia alguna pero te llamare durante el tiempo que falta para que regreses al colegio-** le informo **\- dime Harry tienes problemas en Inglaterra-** y es que le hervía la sangre de solo imaginar que corría peligro.

 **No en este momento, pero hay un auto nombrado mago oscuro que me quiere matar desde bebe y no sé por qué-** dijo con amargura **\- el año pasado regreso no sé cómo por medio de un ritual en el que tomaron mi sangre para llevarlo a cabo, logro regresar pero nadie me cree.**

 **Está bien, sabes si nadie te cree te recomiendo que actúes como si nada hubiese pasado da la razón a los necios y que se escuden en mentiras-** propuso, aunque le inquietaba ese hecho de que alguien quería a Harry muerto y por si fuera poco desde bebe.

 **Pero quedaría como mentiroso-** espeto frustrado.

 **Es mejor así que discutir con necios no crees, no hay peores ciegos que los que no quieren ver-** aseguro tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, el sabia lo difícil que era que las personas creyeran en tus palabras así que le aconsejaría que tomara todo con calma.

 **Si tal vez sea lo mejor-** dijo sin animo- **espero tu llamada o te llamo yo, este es tu numero ¿no?.**

 **Si, puedes llamarme a este número fue un placer hablar contigo Harry.**

 **Igualmente Hasta luego Xiao Lang -** el sonido al otro lado de la línea le informó que la llamada había finalizado, se quedó pensando que muy probablemente sería un año largo de espera, pero valía la pena esa espera y más si un ángel con esa voz era el premio a esa espera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Miércoles 22 de julio de 2015– cuarto de hotel nº 250- centro de Londres- 10:40 am.**

Harry no lo podía creer xiao lang había aceptado sus condiciones además de haberle llamado hacia unos minutos aún tenía el corazón en la boca la voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba suave y profunda y en más de una ocasión le mando escalofríos escuchar ese tono decadente e incitante estaba seguro que xiao lang era un joven que fácilmente atraía a los demás aún se preguntaba como un chico como xiao lang( porque bien atractivo que era por lo que pudo ver en la foto) debía recurrir a un matrimonio arreglado, tal vez tenía algo que ver con los linaje o algo así bueno no le daría muchas vueltas al asunto, en dos horas tenía sus exámenes de nivelación de primer año así que debía almorzar y salir al lugar donde se le haría la prueba.

-0-0-0-

Harry se sentía confiado, se había esforzado y estudiado tanto como pudo y era hora de que lo demostrara en ese examen.

 **Den vuelta a la página, pueden comenzar** \- anuncio la voz de examinador que veía a todos de modo inquisidor tratando de ver si alguno trataba de hacer trampa-

El examen fue sencillo, cuando entrego el examen 10 minutos antes de terminarse las tres horas que duraba la prueba estaba convencido de haber pasado, aunque debía esperar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **27 de julio de 2015– cuarto de hotel nº 250- centro de Londres- 9:10 am.**

Harry tomo la decisión de llamar a su ¿prometido? Aun se sentía raro pensar en que estaba comprometido pero qué más da, además debían empezar a conocerse un poco ¿no?, agarro el teléfono y busco la última llamada (si claro como si alguien más le hubiese llamado) marco y espero impaciente a que respondiera.

 **Li al habla-** respondió.

 **Unm xiao lang soy Harry-**

 **Harry que gusto que me llames –** se escuchó una pequeña risa que le erizo lo vellos del cuerpo, como podía causarle tanto revuelo y por teléfono se preguntó Harry- **dime que necesitas.**

 **Yo nada-** se apresuró a responder, tarde se percató que la pregunta era ambigua y no se refería a algo en específico.

 **Lo sé, pero debe haber un motivo para la llamada-** la voz estaba cargada de diversión lo que hizo enrojecer al pelinegro **\- o solo querías escuchar mi voz-** dijo insinuante, Harry no podía estar más mortificado.

 **Yo… quería hablar sobre… no se mi vida, tu vida, lo que haces o lo que hago quería saber un poco más de ti espero no sea inconveniente que te llame.-** Harry dudo quizás no debió llamar.

 **No es inconveniente alguno, podría decir que actualmente estoy enterrado en el papeleo de las nuevas inversiones que está haciendo mi familia-** la voz se escuchaba resignada y cansada **\- y en cuanto a mi vida bueno aparte de entrenar y estudiar pues no hago mucho.**

 **¿estudiar? Que estudias xiao lang-** pregunto con interés.

 **Administración de empresas y tu si mal no recuerdo me dijiste algo sobre un colegio de magia-**

 **Asisto al colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts acaso En china no hay un colegio de magia y hechicería-** Harry no creía posible que un país como china no tuviese su propio colegio.

 **Si lo hay. Pero mi familia no envía a sus hijos a ese lugar no es beneficioso después de todo nosotros somos guerreros tenemos nuestra propia magia familiar que es conocido como combate mágico del trueno-** explico **\- creo que me explicaste que te faltaba algunos años para terminar el colegio**.

 **Si estoy por empezar mi quinto año, pero hace tres días tome mis exámenes de nivelación de educación formal.-**

 **¿Nivelación?-** xiao lang se escuchaba interesado.

 **Veras cuando me fui a Hogwarts deje tirado mis estudios formales, así que decidí que obtendría mi bachillerato a distancia solo debo ir los días especificados a presentar es muy conveniente-**

 **Me alegro de que hayas decidido eso, es muy conveniente tener estudios normales no solo depender de la magia.-** se rio un poco **\- dime que planes tienes a futuro.**

 **Bueno tengo pensado estudiar algo que me ayude a manejar mi patrimonio porque sinceramente no tengo la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, terminar mis estudios tanto mágicos como formales-** Harry tragó grueso era ahora o nunca debía preguntar la duda que tenía entre ceja y ceja **\- xiao lang nosotros, bueno digo, después de casarnos aun me faltarían dos años por estudiar en Hogwarts eso sería un problema.**

 **No, no lo seria si quieres puedes terminar en Inglaterra tu educación mágica o puedes terminarla aquí en china tú decides –** aseguro tranquilizador **\- si quieres puedo trasladarme un tiempo a Inglaterra mientras culminas tus estudios** \- objetó.

 **Quiero terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts** \- aseguro- **pero estas seguro de que puedes venir a vivir unos dos años aquí, no tendrías inconvenientes.-** pregunto.

 **Bien tendría que hablarlo con mi madre y los ancianos del clan pero no creo que estén en contra, preguntare y luego te confirmo-** a Harry le pareció que la idea emociono más a xiao lang que a el mismo **.- lamento tener que dejarte pero debo atender a un cliente hablamos luego adiós.**

 **Adiós -** se escuchó el tono firme que indicaba el término de la llamada. Harry pensó que tal vez aceptar ese compromiso había sido la mejor decisión en su corta vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Viernes 31 de julio de 2015– cuarto de hotel nº 250- centro de Londres- 9:30 am.**

Harry se removió en la cama tratando de dormir pero el ruido incesante del teléfono no lo dejaba dio un suspiro y busco a tientas el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche del departamento, lo agarro y respondió sin ver siquiera el número de la llamada entrante.

 **hola-** su voz más adormilada que despierta causo un pequeña risa masculina.

 **Hola, feliz cumpleaños Harry-** la voz arrastrada y profunda mando un escalofríos por su cuerpo despertándolo por completo.

 **Xiao lang-** pregunto dudoso

 **Ummn si-** respondió suave.

 **Por qué me llamas a esta hora, -** el aludido sonrió para si ya que Harry no podía verle.

 **Te lo acabo de decir, bien te lo repetiré, Harry, feliz cumpleaños número 15 -** Harry estaba tan colorado como un tomate no sabía que decir era la primera vez que alguien le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños con tanto sentimiento porque sus supuestos amigos no cuentan y su padrino solo le manda cartas.

 **Gracias por… -** xiao lang lo interrumpió.

 **No es necesario que me agradezcas te llamare más tarde cuando este algo más despierto –** rio y corto la llamada dejando a un muy mortificado Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Miércoles 05 de agosto de 2015 – Hong Kong- sala de estar habitación privada de xiao lang -mansión Li, 20:07 pm –**

Estaba feliz si ese era su estado de ánimo, Harry le había dicho en su anterior llamada que estaba esperando los resultados de sus exámenes cabe destacar que Harry le había explicado que no tenía educación formal más allá de la primaria por ir a estudiar a la escuela de magia y hechicería pero que lo estaba compensando tomando los exámenes de nivelación y que le darían los resultados pronto, unos tres días antes había puesto la alarma del celular para que le recordase llamarlo a la hora indicada para desearle feliz cumpleaños, Xiao Lang estuvo muy contento con lo sorprendido que se escuchaba Harry al recibir su llamada por su cumpleaños.

El teléfono sonó y en menos de un segundo ya lo tenía en la mano **\- li al habla-**

 **Hola Xiao Lang-** expresó una voz cargada de felicidad- **pase todas las materias y con excelentes notas** \- informó.

 **Me alegro-** aseguro complacido- **ahora solo faltan las de final de mes.**

 **Si solo faltan los exámenes del 20 al 22 y los de navidad-** comunico- **espero salir igual de bien.**

 **Seguro lo harás te estas esforzando-**

 **Si me estoy esforzando-** la voz a través del teléfono se escuchaba algo ahogada- **te acuerdas del asunto que hablamos.**

 **Sobre si podía vivir por dos años en Inglaterra mientras terminas el colegio-** interrogo.

 **Si bueno sobre eso, no sé si puedas o no, pero si puedes podríamos usar la mansión principal de los Potter era solo una sugerencia-** dijo dudoso.

 **Los ancianos y mi madre están de acuerdo con que acompañe a mi esposo mientras termina su educación mágica además que obtendré el título de mago en Inglaterra para que se me haga más fácil, la magia es magia no importa cómo se emplee soy un mago y puedo hacer lo mismo que tu aunque no sea tan dependiente de la magia como ustedes**.-dijo con diversión.

 **No somos dependientes de la magia-** se defendió, aunque sabía que Xiao Lang tenía razón no quería dársela.

 **Como digas, siempre y cuando no descuide mis obligaciones como líder de la familia Li puedo irme por un tiempo a Inglaterra me preparare para presentar los exámenes de TIMOS y EXTASIS creo que será conveniente para ambos así que no te preocupes de más y estudia para tus exámenes no te confíes-** aconsejo con tranquilidad, Xiao se sentía parte de la vida de Harry y más al percatarse que estaban haciendo planes para una vida juntos, Harry estaba interesado en cursar administración en la universidad una vez terminada su educación mágica y para eso estaba tomado los exámenes de equivalencia para la secundaria y preparatoria le comento lo difícil que fue ponerse al día en menos de veinte días y como se preparaba para los próximos exámenes en 15 días, Harry estaba haciendo las bases para su futuro y Xiao Lang se sentía parte de ese futuro **\- podemos usar tu mansión o la mía no importa en realidad.**

 **Si podemos usar mi mansión o la tuya… ¿tienes una mansión en Inglaterra? -** interrogo.

 **Si la familia Li tiene una mansión en Inglaterra pero no la usamos muy seguido por lo que tendré que viajar y ver en qué condiciones esta es una lástima que estés en clase en ese momento-** dijo con pesar, tenía ganas de conocerlo aunque había visto fotos de él, Harry le había asegurado que esa no era su apariencia real cuando le pregunto la razón de ese hecho le dijo que se lo diría en persona cuando se conocieran y el respetaría su decisión.

 **Bueno tenemos un año además solo estaremos unas semanas a lo mucho y luego las vacaciones de invierno lo dejaremos a la suerte-** propuso.

 **Bien si eso quieres lo dejaremos a la suerte-** comento divertido- **debo dejarte me llego visita te llamo luego Harry**.-corto la llamada y presto atención al recién llegado.

 **Así que hablando como mi cuñadito Xiao Lang-** instigo Shaoran **\- no era necesario que cortases la llamada.**

 **Y hablar en tu presencia cuando todo lo que diga puede y será usado en mi contra-** levanto una ceja- **ni hablar-** dijo con sarcasmo.

 **Vamos no seas gruñón, meiling y sakura ya escogieron el lugar donde será la ceremonia de matrimonio aunque si me preguntas aún es demasiado pronto para estar reservando pero en cuanto se los dije me dijeron que me callara que una boda llevaba tiempo y era mejor hacer todo con antelación, hermanito te recomiendo que solo te presentes al altar y no preguntes nada, ah y te digo que mama planea que vistas ropa tradicional para la boda y el joven también solo que femenina da gracias que no es un vestido o capaz tu futuro esposo te deja sin noche de bodas-** se burló, Xiao Lang estaba pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de que eso pasara porque si su madre quería algo lo obtenía si o si- suspiro cansinamente- trataría que el atuendo fuera lo menos femenino posible eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

 **No has venido solamente a burlarte o si Shaoran –** pregunto.

 **No, solo quería decirte que le propuse matrimonio a Sakura y acepto-** dijo sin miramientos.

 **¿Qué? –** pregunto, tal vez había oído mal.

 **Si hermano, Sakura acepto mi propuesta, aunque tuve problemas con pedir su mano a su hermano touya si me preguntas fue más fácil pedirla en matrimonio al padre que al hermano si yuukito no hubiese intervenido es probable que ya no tuvieses hermano-** dijo con diversión, xiao estaba feliz por su hermano pero le perecía un poco apresurado a diferencia del, ellos no tenían razones para casarse tan rápido pero quien era el para opinar.

 **Siempre has sabido lo sobreprotector que es su hermano mayor que esperabas-** pregunto.

 **Un milagro quizás, pero he sido novio de Sakura desde los catorce no veo por qué no confía en mi-** dijo con resignación.

 **Nunca es fácil ceder y menos cuando es su hermanita la que se casa debes entenderlo y a todo esto cuando es la boda**.- sondeo.

 **En navidad del año próximo, Sakura quiere que haya nieve en la fecha de nuestra boda** -contesto contento con la perspectiva.

 **Felicitación Shaoran espero que sean muy felices.-** expreso con una sonrisa.

 **Te lo agradezco bueno para esas fechas ya tendré cuñado así que tendrás que bailar en mi boda por no contar que debes bailar en tu boda** \- hostigo burlón.

 **Ni me lo recuerdes, tengo cosas que hacer si me disculpas vete de mi habitación que me distraes.**

 **Uy que mal humor será porque interrumpí tu llamada-** molesto con un sonrisa pícara- **bien te dejo eso era a lo que venía.**

Shaoran se fue de la habitación dejando a Xiao Lang enterrado en documentos pobre de su hermano pero daba gracias de no ser el él líder de la familia demasiadas responsabilidades aunque el ayudaba en lo que podía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

diganme que le parecio el primer acrcamiento le publico el jueves el proximo capi cuidensen mmm y comnten enserio que sus comentarios son mi paga


	11. capitulo 10

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Black: ¿Aliados inesperados?**

 **Martes 25 de agosto de 2015 -mansión Grimmauld place número 12-16:40pm-**

El pelinegro apenas y tuvo tiempo de llamar xiao lang y decirle que no podría llamarle así que le enviaría carta de ahora en adelante, el día anterior se había reunido con sus tíos en el aeropuerto ya que se había terminado el crucero y en la mañana del día siguiente tenia al viejo en la puerta preguntando por él, Harry tenía sus sospechas confirmadas con esto, el viejo lo vigilaba pero no sabía de qué forma. El viejo se lo llevo de manera arbitraria sin ninguna explicación a un lugar desconocido.

Harry prácticamente había sido abandonado en una mansión ruinosa y húmeda con un motón de cabezas de elfos domésticos colgadas en la pared sobre un tapiz con el árbol familiar de los Black no sabía que esperaba Dumbledore con llevarlo a ese sitio, pero lo cierto era que no se podía quedar en ese lugar si no limpiaba un poco.

 **Dobby –** llamo en voz clara-

 **En que puede servirle Dobby al amo Harry Potter-** dijo el elfo domestico extasiado por haber sido llamado.

 **Quiero que te deshagas de esas cabezas de elfos y que limpies esta sala y la cocina cuando termines te llamare para que me ayudes a limpiar la habitación que usare.-** pidió

 **Dobby limpiara la sala y la cocina y se deshará de las feas cabezas-** dijo desapareciendo con un chasquido de dedos las cabezas de la pared, Harry lo dejo hacer su trabajo y subió al segundo piso donde se encontró un cuadro con cortinas cerradas, no sabía por qué tenía cortinas ni el por qué estaban cerradas y como su padrino no llegaba hasta la mañana según sabia pues no tenía a quien preguntar, se cuestionaba que esperaba Dumbledore que hiciese en ese lugar, lo había dejado solo y con la orden de que no saliera quien se creía el viejo ese para mandarlo.

Abrió las cortinas por mera curiosidad **\- TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE LARGO DE MI CASA, MALDITOS PARTIDARIOS DE MUGGLES-** Harry casi queda sordo por los gritos de la mujer del cuadro.

 **Señora podría guardar silencio que me está dejando sordo-** se quejo

 **¿Quién eres chico?-** pregunto con interés.

 **Me presentare si promete no ponerse a gritar-** exigió- **ya que no hay nadie en la casa me presentare con mi verdadera apariencia pero debe guardar el secreto.**

 **Guardare tu secreto no es como si fuese a contárselo a esos traidores a la sangre –** espeto la dama de manera acida.

Harry deshizo el glamour y se podía ver a un joven un poco más saludable que la vez anterior de piel pálida, pestañas risadas que enmarcaban unos irreales ojos verdes con cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros y labios carnoso de color rosa- **me presento me llamo Harry james Potter-**

 **Tú no eres un Potter-** inquirió la mujer, Harry cambio su cabello a uno azul celeste ante la réplica, la mujer jadeo sonoramente- **esa apariencia es la de un Black además tienes el don de la metamorfomagia que corre por nuestras venas no puedes ser un Potter.**

 **De hecho soy un Potter herede esta habilidad de mi abuela Dorea Potter de soltera Black-** dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Pero eres un mestizo –** acuso **– como es posible**.

 **Umm no lo sé pero mi madre no era nacida muggles como muchos creen tal vez esa es la razón-** dijo dudativo él no se había cuestionado las razones del porqué de sus habilidades.

 **Y que era** -pregunto curiosa la dama.

 **Ella era mestiza de casta alta nacida de un mago nacido de muggles y una sangre pura de la familia Drakonis-**

 **Drakonis oh esa familia tenía fama de ser limpios –** Harry alzo una ceja en su dirección- **No me refiero a la pureza de su sangre sino a que su sangre provenía de una criatura mágica que limpiaba la sangre y siempre daba herederos dignos al linaje si tu madre pertenecía a ese linaje era considerada una sangre pura de primera generación sin importar la sangre impura de su padre eso te hace un sangre pura y con los dones de la familia Black-** expreso encantada la mujer.

 **Podría preguntar quién es usted-**

 **Oh disculpa mis modales me presento Walburga Black –** se presentó- **y dime como entraste a este lugar, nadie había entrado a parte del traidor de mi hijo y ese mago fastidioso que parece una pasa arrugada.**

 **Fui traído aquí por Dumbledore a la fuerza, Dobby el elfo que trabaja para mi está limpiando la sala y la cocina aunque solo me quedare una semana, si pudiera lograr que nadie aparte de mi padrino y yo entráramos a la mansión sería feliz, pero como no se puede-** dijo con pesar.

 **Quien es tu padrino** \- pregunto intuyendo quien era, si era quien creía, lograría evitar que esos traidores de sangre entrase a su hogar.

 **Sirius Black es mi padrino-** la mujer sonrió de forma macabra-

 **Quieres que nadie a parte de ti y mi hijo Sirius entre en la mansión –** pregunto.

 **Bueno en realidad solo quiero que entren Sirius, Remus y yo –** comunico- **un momento usted es la madre de ¡Sirius!.**

 **Si querido soy la madre de ese ingrato, pero te puedo ayudar en tu cometido por tus venas corre sangre Black así que puedes modificar las protecciones de la mansión, Sirius nunca se interesó en las barreras de la casa por lo que no podrá deshacer lo que hagas –** dijo con complicidad- **KEACHER-** grito, un elfo viejo apareció frente al cuadro.

 **Que puede hacer keacher por la ama-** pregunto nervioso.

 **Tráeme el libro negro del sótano-** el elfo desapareció y apareció casi al instante con el libro en la mano, Harry sintió unas ansias por tocar el libro se lo quito al elfo y lo abrió esto causo un brillo de complacencia en los ojos de Walburga- **sabes se debía decir un hechizo para abrir el libro, chico de casualidad eres necromante.**

 **Umm soy un necromante por sangre Peverell aunque no se mucho del tema me entere hará cosa de un mes y medio y he estado ocupado de modo que no he investigado-** dijo apenado.

 **Como es posible, si eres un necromante lo eres desde nacimiento no es algo de lo que te debas enterar a esta edad.-** dijo con clara molestia.

 **Una sola palabra "Dumbledore"-** espeto con odio puro.

 **Esa maldita pasa se atrevió a meterse con un miembro de la familia Black-** pregunto molesta ahora sí que no dejaría que ese mago pusiera un pie en su mansión- **busca la sección barreras de sangre y sigue las especificaciones, He de advertirte que drenara más de la mitad de tu magia y estarás algo adormilado al terminar; debes pensar mientras haces el ritual a quienes quieres permitir solo piensa en ese tal Remus, Sirius no será afectado ya que él tiene sangre Black en su venas.**

 **Gracias por su ayuda-** dijo- **en esta casa hay libros sobre necromancia –** pregunto esperanzado.

 **Si los hay, te diré como entrar a la biblioteca pero será luego de que actualices las barreras-** dijo Walburga con semblante serio **\- no puedo permitir que nuestros valiosos libros sean destruidos por esos magos partidarios de muggles.**

 **Entiendo señora Walburga-** le dijo, Harry empezó a leer lo que decía el libro necesito buscar una daga por suerte había en la habitación del fondo, la daga tenía la cresta de la familia Black y con un sencillo hechizo* de limpieza ya era acta para usarse, según el libro debía dejar caer una gota de sangre en los cuatro puntos de la casa, hizo un corte con cuidado en su dedo índice con la daga y dejo caer la sangre donde le indico keacher que estaban los puntos especificados en el libro, luego debía sentarse en el medio de la casa que resultaba ser la sala y dibujar unas runas con sangre las cuales hizo con mucho cuidado con su dedo índice que aun sangraba, se sentó en medio de las runas talladas en el piso y empezó a recitar el cantico escrito.

 ** _Por nuestra orgullosa sangre que se renueva con esta generación pido la protección de sangre de mis predecesores para la limpieza de la mansión que nos ha dado cobijo desde años ancestrales que solo nuestra sangre pueda entrar y salir de esta casa y los que yo elija, que la sangre proteja nuestros secretos y nuestro paradero de los impuros, siempre puros, siempre nobles, siempre fuerte, por los regalos de la magia dados a nuestra sangre a la sangre Black remuevo las viejas protecciones y las renuevo pagado el precio en magia y sangre yo Harry James Potter Black._**

Sintió el tiron de magia que casi le hiso desmayar, tal y como le había dicho walburga que pasaría, no estaba seguro de porque había dicho Black como su segundo apellido luego se lo preguntaría al cuadro sentía un cosquilleo por las barreras renovadas la casa parecía menos tétrica y más grande a su parecer, Dobby había limpiado la habitación del fondo y fue el mismo Dobby quien lo llevo levitando a la cama para que descansase antes de caer en la inconciencia le pidió a keacher que guardara el libro y a Dobby que limpiara la sangre del piso y se colocó el glamour para ocultar su apariencia luego de eso se sumió en la inconciencia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Miércoles 26 de agosto de 2015 -mansión Grimmauld place número 12 –habitación del fondo del pasillo, segundo piso -10:20am-**

Sirius lo despertó a la mañana siguiente muy preocupado, Harry apenas y comprendía lo que decía.

 **Sirius cálmate, no te entiendo** \- dijo adormilado.

 **Oh disculpa cachorro pero es que las protecciones de la casa están actuando raro-** informo **\- el profesor Dumbledore y algunos miembro de la familia weasley iban a entrar en la mansión pero las barreras no los dejaron entrar por la red floo y el fidelius que había sobre la mansión se rompió, pero lo preocupante es que nadie se acordaba de donde estaba la mansión aparte de mí y me preocupe mucho, además aunque les dije dónde estaba la ubicación de la mansión aun así no pueden llegar no sé qué paso con las protecciones de la casa iré a hablar con mi madre, ven así aprovecho y te la presento-** dijo Sirius en su interminable monologo en el que no se percató de la sonrisa de triunfo de Harry.

 **Bien déjame colocarme los lentes y vamos -** aunque no los necesitaba y eso lentes solo eran de adorno debía seguir con la farsa.

Llegaron ante el cuadro y Sirius abrió las cortinas sin cuidado Harry por su parte bostezaba del cansancio que aun sentía- **madre que le hiciste a las protecciones de la casa-** interrogo molesto.

 **No mucho querido, el joven tras de ti me hizo un pequeño favor-** dijo triunfante.

 **Harry … -** pregunto dudoso.

 **ni te molestes, el joven es un Black por sangre así que solo le pedí que dejara caer sangre sobre los cuatro puntos de la casa para fortalecer las protecciones-** dijo con inocencia- **y puede que le dijese que necesitaba decir nuestro lema para completar el fortalecimiento de las barreras.**

 **Lo engañaste-** acuso.

 **Solo hice lo que debía hacer, no puedo permitir traidores de la sangre en mi hogar-** expreso con furia.

 **Pero Harry no es un sangre pura, él no puede renovar las protecciones-** dijo convencido.

 **Te equivocas querido solo las fortaleció así que no armes drama. Además, prefiero permitir a un mestizo con sangre Black en mi hogar que a una cuerda de defensores de muggles y traidores a la sangre -** Harry noto que la palabra mestizo la dijo como burla privada si solo sirius supiera pensaron ambos.

 **Se pueden deshacer las barreras ¿no?-** preguntó esperanzado.

 **Acaso as enloquecido Sirius Orion Black como te atreves a pretender semejante aberración como se te ocurre querer dañar nuestras ancestrales barreras las que pueden proteger al joven detrás de ti –** dijo con reproche, Sirius volteo a ver a Harry y luego volvió la vista al cuadro y suspiro, su madre tenía razón no podía dañar unas barreras tan poderosas como las de la casa Black además si las barreras se habían actualizado quería decir que mantendría seguro a Harry, esa mansión era la mejor opción para mantener seguro a su ahijado que en cualquier otro sitio pero Dumbledore no estaría muy feliz al saber que la mansión que él había ofrecido como cuartel general para la orden de fénix estaba fuera de los límites de ahora en adelante.

 **Harry no vuelvas a hacerle caso a mi madre no importa lo que te pida u ofrezca me has entendido-** dijo autoritario Sirius, este bajo las escalera y fue directo a la chimenea tomo un puñado de polvos floo y se fue en una llamarada verde si solo hubiese mirado hacia atrás hubiera visto las caras de satisfacción tanto del cuadro como de Harry y de cómo ambos tenían sonrisas cómplices lástima que haya estado tan molesto como para irse sin mirar atrás.

 **Señora walburga tengo una pregunta-**

 **Ah tu pregunta es sobre donde está la biblioteca-** pregunto divertida.

 **No bueno si, en realidad si quiero saber dónde está la biblioteca pero mi pregunta era sobre el ritual, al final cuando dije mi nombre di como mi segundo apellido Black-**

 **Eso es porque necesitabas reconocerte a ti mismo como un Black para que funcionasen las barreras, puede que la sangre Black dentro de ti se haya fortalecido con el ritual de limpieza de la mansión pero no te preocupes no es nada muy importante-** dijo conciliadora.

 **Bien ahora dígame donde están eso libros que debo leer lo que pueda antes de iniciar clases-** la dama rio por las palabras del joven, e indico con gusto como entrar a la biblioteca oculta en el despacho Harry encontró la forma de copiar los libros con ayuda de un hechizo que le tomo toda la tarde aprender, luego pidió de favor a dobby que comprara varios libros en blanco y tinta para hacer las copias daño las primeras dos replicas, la tercera fue mejor para la quinta replica ya era más decente en el manejo del hechizo, encontró siete libros sobre rituales necromanticos y el arte de la necromancia y dos sobre magia de combate, los copio con el hechizo y guardo los originales sellando la biblioteca nuevamente, los libros copiados fueron a parar a su baúl nuevo que estaba guardado al fondo de su viejo baúl en un compartimento secreto que se había asegurado de colocar para ese propósito. Por lo menos no se aburriría esa semana antes de clase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Lunes 31 de agosto del 2015 – callejón Diagon- 12:20pm -**

No lo dejaron ir al callejón Diagon hasta un día antes del inicio de clase se les escapo un rato y fue con el boticario por las cremas para su cicatrices que casi se habían borrado, luego eso fue donde Madame Malklin y compro una túnica aunque tenía unas guardadas en su baúl era necesario para seguir con las apariencias, luego con tranquilidad se dispuso a comprar los libros para el nuevo curso escolar así lo encontraron sus supuestos amigos.

 **Harry por qué desapareciste-** exigió mandona Hermione.

 **Si compañero nos tenías preocupado-** dijo Ronald con voz falsamente preocupada.

 **Solo fui a comprarme unos nuevos uniformes los viejos no me quedaban-** explico sin importancia.

 **Podrías haberles lanzado un hechizo de ajuste cuando llegáramos a Hogwarts no era necesario que desperdiciaras dinero-** dijo con arbitrariedad Hermione.

 **Puede ser, pero es mi dinero y puedo gastarlo, además no es como que este derrochándolo Hermione, solo me compre uniformes para Hogwarts-** dijo molesto, sería que siempre lo habían tratado así y el de pendejo o drogado de pociones no lo notaba.

 **No le hables así-** bramo molesto Ronald **\- solo se preocupa por ti ella solo te estaba diciendo que debes administrar bien el dinero y no malgastarlo solamente eso-** dijo molesto con puños apretado que Harry noto.

 **Ronald puede que aprecie sus opiniones en algunas cuestiones pero eso no quiere decir que tomare sus opiniones en consideración siempre, si les molesta como gasto mi dinero pues les informo que es mío no suyo puedo regalarlo, botarlo o despilfarrarlo si quiero así que guárdense sus comentarios si me disculpan debo pagar por los libros porque tonks me está esperando en la puerta-** les contesto dejándolos con la palabra en la boca, Harry sabía que era arriesgado enfrentarse a ellos y más porque la pasa andante no le quitaba la vista de sus acciones por suerte tenia a dobby que se encargaría de todas sus comidas y no tendría que preocuparse por pociones ocultas en la comida.

Tonks y Harry regresaron a la mansión Black vía red floo, fue una sorpresa saber que Tonks era de la familia Black por parte de su madre Andrómeda Black fue por casualidad hace dos días Sirius discutía con Dumbledore sobre las protecciones de la mansión Black y le explicaba que eran las mejores para mantenerlo a salvo; esta discusión fue hecha en la sucia cocina de la madriguera como era posible que el comiese en ese lugar antes se preguntó, era un milagro que no hubiese enfermado por lo insalubre del lugar, al final Dumbledore no obtuvo lo que quiso aunque si le mando a Harry miradas molestas que enmascaro con falsa miradas de abuelito decepcionado, Tonks le pidió a Sirius la ubicación de la mansión para probar una teoría que resulto ser cierta aunque Harry ya lo sabía, lo que desconocía era que Tonks tenía sangre Black, Tonks entro con facilidad por red floo a la mansión siendo la envidia de lo Weasley menores, se llegó a la conclusión que se debían tener suficiente sangre Black en las venas para poder entra a la mansión Black por lo que su cuidado quedo a responsabilidad de la metamorfomaga a la cual bombardeo a preguntas sobre su condición a mitad de camino de su interrogatorio, Tonks unió los puntos sobre la razón de ese mar de preguntas.

 **Harry tienes algo que decirme-** pegunto recelosa, Harry trago saliva por la pregunta y se enfrentó a una batalla de mirada con la metamorfomaga. Al final solo suspiro cansado.

 **Te lo diré solo si me haces un juramento inquebrantable de otra forma solo quédate con tus sospechas y no me moleste-** dijo serio sin vacilación con ojos fríos que taladraban a tonks.

 **Siempre y cuando no me pidas que guarde silencio sobre haber matado a alguien hare el juramento, trato** \- extendió su mano derecha en señal para estrechar la de Harry y cerrar el trato **\- que quieres que diga.**

 **Jura guardar en secreto todo lo que te diga hoy y nunca repetirlo a nadie sin mi permiso júralo por tu magia-** pidió con autoridad, Tonks lo miro largo rato antes de levantar su mano y empezar a jurar por su magia.

 **Ya hice lo que me pediste muéstrame-** exigió exasperada, Harry deshizo el glamour y a tonks casi le da un ataque **\- pero ¿qué? Por qué tienes esa apariencia está utilizando tus habilidades de metamorfago o…-**

 **Esta es mi apariencia real con la que nací y si soy metamorfomago pero aparte de cambiar el color de mí cabello y ojos no se utilizar mis habilidades más allá de ese punto-** se encogió de hombro.

 **Pero como no lo han notado antes-** pregunto con sorpresa.

 **Dumbledore-** escupió el nombre con rabia, haciendo que tonks endureciera la expresión y lo escudriñara.

 **Dime porque es culpa del profesor Dumbledore y quiero la verdad, yo puedo no tener el apellido Black pero soy tan vengativa como todos los miembros de esta familia incluso Sirius lo es aunque no lo notes así que habla-** Harry trago grueso pero se rindió ante la intensidad de las palabras y la mirada que no aceptaba negativas, saco los pergaminos de su estado físico y el de las pociones no le mostraría el pergamino de herencia por lo menos se guardaría eso como secreto. La cara de tonks cuando termino de leer los pergaminos daba miedo y del bueno- **quien hizo los análisis-** pregunto imperiosa algo en el tono de voz le decía que para ella era muy importante saber la respuesta.

 **Un mediduende de gringgots-** contesto, la metamorfomaga cerró los ojos y respiro profundo antes de volver a fijar su vista en Harry los ojos de la bruja eran de color escarlata y su cabello se había tornado negro.

 **Sabes que con estas pruebas puedes mandar a Dumbledore a prisión-** a Harry no le pasó inadvertido el tono de desprecio utilizado al nombrar a la pasa andante.

 **Lo sé, pero necesito arreglar algunos asuntos ante de hundir a esa pasa andante-** dijo exasperado- **tal vez no lo entiendas pero hay algo muy importante en juego en este momento por lo que el año próximo empezare a hundirlo no antes.**

 **No sé qué estas planeando pero te apoyare si necesitas ayuda dímelo vigilare a Dumbledore desde lejos, no te preocupes la mayoría solo ve mi torpeza y olvida que soy muy perspicaz, si tienes preguntas sobre ser un metamorfomago pregunta que mañana debes abordar el tren de Hogwarts-** Harry se sintió apreciado con esas simple palabras, la certeza de creerle sin cuestionarle y de unírsele para hundir al viejo como venganza le hicieron sentir una rara mezcla de emociones que no comprendía del todo.

Por su parte Tonks veía un pequeño rubor en el joven mago, ella podía ver la verdad tras las palabras de Harry aunque no le había explicado cómo es que nadie sabía sobre sus habilidades eso la llevaba a pensar que Dumbledore había sellado sus habilidades en algún momento y ese era un hecho que ella no perdonaría, ese mago pagaría con sangre su osadía y de eso ella se aseguraría aunque Harry tal vez no comprendiera que ella no quería hundir exactamente al viejo, no, lo que ella quería era sangre y sangre obtendría con una sonrisa conocedora y amable se encargó de responder y saciar las curiosidades de Harry por su nueva condición; esa pasa no sabría que lo golpeo cuando le llegara la hora, mientras, tonks lo vigilaría con ojos de halcón

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

mmm tonks va ser un buen aliado a futuro jajajaja

animense y dejenme un comentario asi me animo y les publico antes del lunes chaitooo


	12. capitulo 11

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Al cuidado de Hogwarts**

 **Martes 01 de septiembre del 2015 – Anden de la Plataforma 9¾, 8:35 am.**

Harry se levantó ese primero de septiembre con una pereza poco usual aunque lo atribuía al régimen de pociones para curar su asma, por suerte la última poción para corregir su asma la había tomado el día anterior, su padrino le sugirió usar la red floo hasta el andén 9¾. Para tomar el expreso a Hogwarts, agarrando fuertemente su baúl tomo un puñado de polvos floo y los arrojo a la chimenea diciendo en voz alta su destino.

El viaje fue tan desagradable como siempre, Tastabillo fuera de la chimenea pero por fortuna logro mantenerse sobre sus pies y no acabar de bruces contra el suelo, la plataforma estaba vacía, bueno, que se podía esperar, el tren salía a las once y él estaba 2 horas y media antes- hizo una mueca y camino hasta el tren, busco el compartimento mas apartado y se arriesgó poner en practica varios hechizos- saco su varita de acebo, se suponía que podía usar magia dentro del tren (si mal no recordaba varios alumnos hacían magia en el tren en años anteriores).

 **krabis ceris –** conjuro con una complicada floritura de varita, el hechizo consistía en un fuerte "no me notes" pero este afectaba también a magos tenía una duración de 6 horas más que suficiente **-, illiusion holl-** este conjuro fue más complicado y termino jadeando luego de utilizarlo, el hechizo era simple no permitía que nadie que lo buscara lo encontrase, con ambos conjuros puestos, Harry por fin respiro tranquilo.

Abrió su viejo baúl para sacar un par de pantalones azules deslavados y una camiseta negra, la ropa era nueva pero menos vistosa, ya que no quería llamar mucho el interés de sus supuestos amigos, se cambió y tomo un par de zapatillas azules y guardo la ropa que antes cargaba, un pantalón entubado blanco con un camisa tipo buzo azul rey y unos deportivos blancos que le ajustaba perfecto,

Se sentía molesto el tener que usar un glamour para disfrazar sus facciones pero no había opción, era eso o… sino tendría al viejo metiendo sus narices donde no lo llamaban, saco la túnica del colegio y se la coloco encima, tomo el libro de oclumancia para seguir leyendo; la oclumancia era el arte para proteger la mente y el aún no la dominaba por completo, pero le estaba tomando el ritmo, aun no lograba despejar por completo su mente pero el libro le aseguraba que era normal y que había personas que les tomaba desde un mes hasta un año dominarla, sinceramente el espera estar entre esas personas que les tomaba solo un mes lograrlo.

Así paso casi todo el viaje, debido a un hechizo de silencio no noto cuando el tren se puso en movimiento, solo lo noto cuando a mitad de su lectura el carrito de golosinas paro fuera de su vagón, la vendedora abrió la puerta del vagón para ofrecerle **\- quieres algo del carrito querido-**

 **Si deme…mmm una docena de ranas de chocolate, media docena de plumas de azúcar, tres pasteles de calabaza, cinco piruetas de sangre, media docena de bombas babosas y cuatro copos nevados-** pidió, la bruja parpado un momento ante el pedido y luego se echó a reír.

 **Querido ese es un gran pedido-** dijo divertida, mientras preparaba una bolsa con el pedido **\- aquí tienes serian 11 galeones y tres knust.**

Harry le paso el dinero a la bruja mientras le daba una sonrisa apena, el no pretendía comerse todo de golpe solo quería algo que le durara hasta la visita a hosgmeade, comió una pluma de azúcar y una rana de chocolate el resto lo guardo en su viejo baúl.

Hacia solo una media hora que el hechizo había acabado; lo sintió bajar, algo interesante ya que sentía la magia que lo rodeaba, como no estaba seguro si alguien lo incordiaría en el tren en lo que quedaba de viaje pues no le quedo de otra que guardar su libro de _oclumancia: el arte de proteger la mente_ , ya que no quería que algunos chismosos- pensó con sarcasmo- le fueran al viejo con el chisme.

El tren se detuvo y el encogió su baúl y se lo guardo en el bolsillo se había vuelto tan paranoico que no confiaba ni en los elfos de Hogwarts para que transportaran su baúl, no fuera que se lo revisaran- bajo casi de ultimo del tren, por poco no logra subir a un carruaje, pero nada nunca es tan sencillo, dentro del carruaje iban Malfoy, Zabini y Nott- quiso darse una palmada en la frente, pero ya para que, ya no podía bajarse del carruaje, ya que,- se encogió de hombros mentalmente- total el carruaje ya había empezado la marcha hacia el castillo y él estaba atrapado con tres Slytherins.

 **Oh mira a quien tenemos aquí-** comento jocoso Malfoy, Harry por su parte viro los ojos **\- que pasó con tus amigos Potter,-** dijo con una mueca de autosuficiencia **\- acaso te abandonaron,-** hizo amago de llorar burlándose de él.

Harry solo levanto una ceja y se cruzó de brazo fulminándolo con la mirada **\- Malfoy te lo diré una sola vez, me interesa muy poco lo que pienses y que yo sepa yo no tengo amigos-** y eso era verdad porque Neville y luna eran más unos conocidos que amigos, aunque cambiaria eso en el transcurso de ese año **\- podrías por favor no molestarme; ya suficiente tengo con el viejo chocho para tener que preocuparme de tus arranques o caprichos-** comento sarcástico lanzándole una mirada fría que nada tenía que envidiarle a la de Snape.

Después de compartir una mirada entre ellos, los Slytherin se mantuvieron el resto del camino en silencio, al parecer habían llegado a un silencioso acuerdo del que Harry no fue consiente, bajando del carruaje Harry detallo los caballos alados que jalaban las carrozas, los caballos llevaban una especie de armadura unida a su cuerpo y parecían envueltos en niebla oscura además de ser todos de color negro azulado que parecía resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna menguante **\- ¿que son esos caballos?-** pregunto al aire así que no obtuvo respuesta.

Camino con el tumulto de los demás estudiante que se dirigían al gran comedor, ni bien se había sentado Hermione y Ron se sentaron uno a cada lado cortándole la vía de escape- suspiro con pesar y conto hasta diez preparándose mentalmente para aguantarse a esos dos.

 **Harry ¿dónde estabas? te buscamos por todo el tren -** exigió Hermione, bueno era obvio que no lo encontrarían si lo andaban buscando y más con el potente hechizo que coloco **\- incluso deje mis rodas de prefecta para buscarte estaba preocupada.-** _si como no_ , Harry estaba notando que el sarcasmo se le daba muy natural a su parecer.

 **Si compañero estábamos preocupados-** dijo ron con una mirada molesta, Harry les dio una mirada evaluativa a ambos, lo salvo de contestar el sombrero seleccionador al empezar la típica canción de siempre y luego la profesora McGonagall entro con un pergamino en mano para empezar a llamar a los nuevos alumnos para ser seleccionados, al parecer la selección distrajo lo suficiente a ron para que pasase por alto sus preguntas, pero Hermione le dirigió una mirada fija que lo hizo molestar.

Harry había planeado con Dobby sus comidas, el elfo doméstico haría aparecer en su plato vacío una ración de comida y sus pociones serian colocadas en la copa a su derecha en la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque solo bebería tres pociones en sus comidas las otras dos las tomaría antes de acostarse, Harry sabría que era Dobby por el borde rojo en el plato y en la copa, a Dobby se le había hecho ridículamente fácil comprar una réplica de la vajilla utilizada en Hogwarts al parecer era más común de lo que pensaba (los antiguos estudiantes tendían a comprar un jugo de vajilla como recuerdo algo extraño a su parecer) Harry le había mandado a colocar una fina línea roja y alguna runas a la copa y al plato para su plan, así no se preocuparía tanto por la comida y además no levantaría sospechas ya que era ridículo que de la noche a la mañana dejara de comer en el gran comedor a la vista de todos.

Por fin término la selección y Dumbledore presento a la nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras- en qué demonios estaba pensando ese viejo, esa mujer parecia un sapo vestido de rosado de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa más falsa que la de los comerciales de pasta de diente- bueno ok, tal vez la estaba juzgando antes de tiempo, la mujer puede que no fuera tan mala como se veía- quiso dejarse caer de golpe contra la mesa pero se abstuvo- ese año amenazaba con ser un dolor de muelas grandísimo.

La comida apareció en la mesa después de la orden del viejo y tal y como lo planeo su plano tenía un borde rojo y estaba lleno de la comida balanceada que estaba comiendo actualmente (puré de patatas, un filet de pollo a la plancha, dos rebanada de pan centeno y una generosa ensalada fresca de lechuga y tomate con trozos de queso y aderezo de yogurt) comió sin prisa, a mitad de su comida dio un trago profundo a la copa que ya contenía la poción, espero paciente a que apareciera la segunda poción y le dio un trago para seguir comiendo cuando termino la comida se tomó la última poción, gracias a unas runas grabada en los utensilios nadie le prestaría atención al contenido de su plato ni al de la copa, cuando termino por fin pudo suspirar tranquilo, como siempre Dobby le hizo el favor de aparecerle un poco de agua para que pasase el mal sabor que le quedaba en la lengua después de tomarse las pociones.

Bendito sea el momento en que se le ocurrió contratar al pequeño elfo con sobredosis de azúcar, la cena termino más rápido de lo esperado o eso le pareció a el- sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa junto al resto de los miembros de la casa Gryffindor que empezaron su caminata hasta su dormitorio, muchos le mandaron miradas recelosas por el camino nada nuevo cabe destacar, al parecer seguiría el consejo de Xiao Lang y los dejaría pensar lo que ellos quisieran.

 **Sinceridad –** dijo el prefecto de Gryffindor ante el cuadro de la dama gorda al parecer esa era la nueva contraseña de ese mes, irónico acaso le estaban mandando una indirecta, bueno si así era pues le importaba un bledo.

Harry entro a la sala común donde muchos de los alumnos le mandaban miradas mordaces y otros miradas evaluativas algunos hasta bufaban por su presencia en la sala común - esa actitud hizo que el pelinegro apretara la mandíbula y caminara a paso firme y con la cabeza en alto hasta su dormitorio- deseo, realmente deseo no tener que compartir habitación con nadie, quería tener su maldito espacio personal no quería tener que lidiar con Ron o aguantarse lo chistes de Seamus o tener que responderle las preguntas Dean, no tenía quejas de Neville pero igual él quería su propia habitación pero eso no podía ser- suspiro molesto y entro a la habitación que compartida con sus compañeros, su sorpresa fue encontrar solo cuatro camas con los respectivos baúles al frente de ellas- ¿faltaba su cama o eran ideas de él? Con calma conto las camas una, dos, tres y cuatro… bien lo que faltaba no tenía ni una mísera cama donde dormir y ahora qué diablos había pasado.

Se regresó sobre sus pasos pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la sala común, una puerta casi escondida llamo su atención y más al tener su nombre escrito en una placa dorada, la habitación se veía casi al inicio de las escaleras, eso no estaba ahí antes de eso estaba seguro pero ni idea, pero igual decidió entrar, la habitación no era muy grande solo lo suficiente para una cama matrimonial, la cama tenia sábanas blancas y los doseles eran negros con bordes dorados nada del atiborramiento del color rojo y dorado al que estaba acostumbrado, había un pequeño escritorio de madera rojiza que parecía usado pero en muy buenas condiciones y una repisa en la pared eso era otra cosa la pared era de color borgoña fuerte casi tirando a negro pero aun así la habitación no se veía lúgubre y lo mejor -casi llora de la emoción- había una puerta que conducía a un baño con retrete, lavamanos y una ducha sencilla casi salta de la emoción.

Pasada la sorpresa salió de la habitación y vio nuevamente la placa donde efectivamente decía **_"Harry Potter"-_** tenía ganas de celebrar de la felicidad- volvió a entra en su habitación oh que bien se sentía pensar en que esa era su habitación y solo suya, saco su viejo baúl y lo agrando, tomo una toalla, jabón líquido, champú y entro al baño se desvistió en un santiamén y se quitó por un momento el glamour dándose el lujo de bañarse con calma unos quince minutos después salió, luego de hacer sus necesidades y lavarse hasta hartarse. Regreso con la ropa sucia y la echo en el cesto de la ropa a un lado de su cama, bueno por lo menos podía dejar que los elfos de Hogwarts hicieran eso.

Se colocó un pijama de seda negro y se terminó de secar el cabello con calma lo tenía algo largo le llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros. Recordó que debía colocarse el glamour nuevamente y se sintió desdichado en realidad sentía como si cargase una capa sobre la piel que le incomodaba pero no podía hacer nada, vio como dos pociones aparecieron en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, al parecer ya era la de tomársela lo hizo sin muchas ganas pero debía hacerlo.

Pensó que lo mejor era enviarle una carta a Xiao Lang con Dobby para por lo menos informarle que ya estaba de vuelta en el colegio, unas semanas atrás le había presentado a Dobby mientras sostenían una conversación por teléfono aun le divertía el saber que Xiao Lang no estaba familiarizado con los elfos domésticos (ni siquiera los conocía), rebusco dentro de su baúl algo de papel de carta y sobres en blanco aun no era muy aficionado de escribir en pergamino aunque de ser necesario lo hacía, como la carta que había escrito aceptando el compromiso pensó distraído, miro el papel en blanco y solo pudo suspirar, no sabía por dónde comenzar la fulana carta.

 ** _Para_**

 ** _Xiao Lang Li_**

 _Me encuentro de regreso en mi internado, tratare de escribirte seguido aunque no prometo nada, no estoy seguro pero como te comente en la anterior llamada estoy casi seguro de haber aprobado mis exámenes de nivelación y bueno no tengo mucho que contarte solo que logre blindar la casa de mi padrino, el cuadro de la señora Walburga Black que es la madre de mi padrino se mostró encantada de que reforzara las barreras ancestrales debido a que tengo sangre de la familia Black, mm creo que luego te explico eso con más detalle, te mando una fotografía actualizada como me pediste, si lo sé, no me parezco en nada a la que debes tener, luego más adelante te explicare el por qué, no quiero contártelo por carta ni por teléfono sino cara a cara. Espero que estés bien y que no te encierres en la oficina debes cuidarte._

 ** _Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Pd: mándame una fotografía tuya actual_**.

Bueno la carta no había quedado tan mal a su parecer, doblo con cuidado el papel antes de meterlo en el sobre y sellarlo con un punto de cera donde lo sello con el anillo Potter que llevaba puesto en la mano izquierda, era muy conveniente el potente glamour que le habían colocado los duendes al anillo, luego de que el preguntara una forma de ocultar el anillo a simple vista.

 **Dobby-** llamo con voz suave, el elfo apareció en un "pop" vestía una sencilla túnica borgoña con el escudo Potter (era un árbol y en el centro un grifo sobre tres patas rugiendo) bordado en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

 **Que puede hacer Dobby por el amo Harry Potter-** pregunto entusiasta el elfo.

 **Recuerdas a quien te presente hace unas semanas-** pregunto. Dobby asintió fervientemente **\- necesito que le entregues esta carta, harías eso por mí-** Harry le paso la carta al elfo el cual abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego asintió frenético con la cabeza.

 **Dobby lo hará señor-** y con eso el elfo desapareció en un suave "pop".

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, luego guardo sus cosas y se acostó a dormir, Harry no sabía el revuelo que se había formado ante su ausencia en la habitación que compartía con sus excompañeros, minerva McGonagall incluso fue por propio pie a comprobar lo dicho por Ronald Weasley y Dean Thomas y efectivamente solo había cuatro camas y la notable ausencia del joven Potter, no quiso hacer nada apresuradamente aunque ya todo Gryffindor sabía que Harry Potter no estaba en la habitación que se supone debería estar, con expresión grave ordeno a todos ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, Mientras ella iría con Albus a preguntar el por qué de la ausencia de la cama del joven Potter, ya que era el director quien asignaba las habitaciones y si la cama del joven Potter faltaba quería decir que Albus la había quitado sin informárselo, además el director no había tenido la delicadeza de informarle o comunicarle donde había sido reubicado, los alumnos no quisieron tentar su suerte y menos con el rostro de pocos amigos que cargaba la profesora de transfiguraciones así que sabiamente se fueron a su cuartos.

Minerva camino a paso presuroso por los pasillos del ancestral castillo, llegando en tiempo récor a la dirección, rápidamente le dio la contraseña a la gárgola que le dejo el paso libre, nada más entrar a la dirección vio a director recostado sobre su sillón comiendo sus tan adorados dulces de limón **\- Albus-** llamo en tono serio la profesora.

 **Oh minerva que te trae por aquí-** dijo con ojos chispeantes **\- quieres un dulce de limón-** ofreció, la profesora hizo un gesto de exasperación.

 **No Albus, no quiero –** dijo tajante arreglándose los antejos cuadrados- **quiero saber porque no fui informada del cambio de habitación del señor Potter y exijo saber dónde lo ubicaste.**

El viejo mago la miro sin entender, pareció meditarlo y luego evoco su autoridad sobre Hogwarts para comprobar lo dicho por la profesora, la sorpresa fue que la habitación que él había dispuesto para cinco persona ahora era de cuatro **\- imposible –** murmuro, trato de busca la habitación asignada al joven Potter y no la encontró, como era posible, él era el director pero al parecer Hogwarts se negaba a señalarle la ubicación del joven y eso no debería ser posible.

 **Albus-** llamo minerva sacando al mago mayor de sus pensamientos.

 **Minerva , no sé dónde se encuentra Harry, al parecer el castillo tomo la decisión por cuenta propia-** y eso era una verdad que incluso a él lo dejo impresionado ¿Qué había ocurrido? Porque Hogwarts le estaba negando saber la ubicación del joven, era muy bien sabido que Hogwarts no solo era un castillo sino una entidad viviente y caprichosa que se regía por sus propios deseos y él no podía obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera a menos que no le importara perder su cargo de director y eso jamás, era bien sabido que varios directores habían sido expulsados por Hogwarts misma.

 **¿Qué quieres decir? -** pregunto tensa.

 **Fue Hogwarts misma quien cambio la habitación y fue Hogwarts quien reubico al señor Potter, solo podemos esperar a la mañana, solo así podremos preguntarle a Harry -** dijo con voz casina, y era que a Dumbledore no le hacía gracia tal cambio, menos que su arma estuviera fuera de sus manos por mínimo que fuera, el necesitaba que el chico Weasley se mantuviera en la fachada de amigo leal junto a la chica Granger, Harry ya estaba dando señales de rebeldía y él no podía darse ese lujo debía hacer que Potter matara a Tom, por ningún motivo podía dejar que la segunda parte de la profecía se cumpliera, porque ese sería su fin.

 **¿Cómo es eso posible? –** cuestiono la bruja, Dumbledore tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos.

 **Hogwarts es una entidad con conciencia propia y hay veces en la que toma decisiones incluso pasando sobre mi autoridad-** explico.

 **Entiendo, entonces me retiro, mañana le preguntare al señor Potter donde queda su habitación-** Dumbledore pensó que también le convenía saberlo después de todo Hogwarts le había negado esa información, se volvió a reclinar en su asiento y miro por la ventana al cielo estrellado, el viejo mago tenia demasiados planes como para que se vinieran abajo por el berrinche de un mocoso, si solo James y Lily Potter hubiesen sido menos curiosos con respecto a la profecía no hubiese tenido que prescindir de ellos, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por el bien mayor **\- ¿no es así, querido Gallert?** \- Dijo al aire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Miércoles 02 de septiembre del 2015 – Hong Kong- oficina privada de xiao lang -mansión Li, 10:56 am –**

Xiao Lang se sobresaltó al ver al elfo domestico aparecer ante el con un pequeño pop, fue pura suerte que se controlara de lo contrario la pobre criatura ya no tendría cabeza (y Harry no tendría empleado)- soltó el aire que retenía y relajo la postura de combate que había adoptado en cuestión de segundos, se deshizo de la espada a medio invocar y se recargo contra el escritorio mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire para calmarse- Xiao detallo las manos de la criatura donde reposaba un sobre blanco, el elfo le ofreció la carta la cual tomo y luego el elfo desapareció de inmediato, al parecer el elfo le temía- el aún no sabía el por qué.

leyó con calma la carta, en un momento se encontraba intrigado e interesado por lo que leía y luego extrañado por el secretismo en cuanto a la apariencia física de Harry- Xiao Lang tenía una foto que consiguió por medio de una revista llamada _corazón de bruja_ , en la foto se veía a un joven delgado algo bajo con cabello revoltoso y lentes no se podía apreciar mucho ya que la foto era en blanco y negro, Xiao Lang creía que Harry no había estado muy interesado en su apariencia en ese momento y menos si tenía que participar en ese fulano torneo suicida.

Saco de la carta una foto de tamaño portarretrato y se quedó maravillado por el joven en la foto, cabello negro azulado caía en suaves ondas hasta los hombro piel cremosa, y oh eso ojos que parecían esmeraldas su mirada brillaban con intensidad incluso siendo solo una fotografía, Harry vestía una camiseta negra de cuello en v con un saco azul rey, y unos pantalones entubados gris metálico con unos converse azules se veía elegante a pesar de vestir cómodamente, en la foto Harry se encontraba recargado en una pared de ladrillo rojo, le dio vuelta a la foto y encontró una dedicatoria que le saco una sonrisa.

 ** _Así me veo realmente, no te fíes de las fotos que circulan por ahí, no sé si combine bien la ropa no suelo vestir así muy seguido, te preguntaras porque mi apariencia dista tanto de la que las demás personas conocen, es por seguridad en su momento te lo explicare._**

Xiao lang tenía sentimientos encontrados por una parte se sentía feliz de saber que tal belleza seria su esposo no que el fuera superficial pero aun así se sentía dichoso de saber que tal hermoso joven seria suyo para amar y proteger y por otro lado se sentía molesto no con Harry cabe destacar sino que le molestaba de sobremanera saber que su prometido se veía en la obligación de ocultar su apariencia por seguridad ¿qué demonios estaba pasando en Inglaterra? Que estaba pasando exactamente para que Harry tuviese que llegar a tales extremos y estaba de acuerdo con él esas cosas se hablaban cara a cara, recordando el pedido de Harry busco una foto donde apareciera solamente el, Harry ya estaba al tanto de que tenía un gemelo y que solo se diferenciaban por el color de sus ojos ya que el ojo derecho de Shaoran era azul y no castaño.

Busco por un rato pero se dio por vencido no había ni una sola foto donde se encontrara solo, decidió salir del despacho ya casi era hora del almuerzo, se encamino a su cuarto y tomo un ducha rápida, al estar frente al vestidor estudio que colocarse ya que quería estar presentable en la foto, al final procuro vestirse lo más casual posible un polo blanco con un pantalón jean azul marino y unos zapatos deportivos blanco con azul.

Se miró en el espejo y le pareció lo suficientemente informal, se encamino a la salida de la habitación pero se regresó por un momento a la cama y tomo la foto de Harry, estaba seguro de que su madre estaría muy interesada en la foto, en cuestión de minutos llego al living donde su madre tenía la laptop encendida mientras leía lo que parecían ser informes financieros por las cifra y barras de porcentajes que lograba ver **\- Madre-** la bella mujer de rasgos asiáticos y lustroso cabello negro que lo llevaba suelto (cosa rara en ella) le dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo insto a acercarse.

 **Xiao –** llamo la dama, el joven se acercó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla antes de darle un abrazo.

 **Madre te tengo una sorpresa-** le guiño un ojo, la dama lo vio con interés, su hijo le paso una foto de un hermoso joven que no reconoció.

 **¿Un modelo? –** Cuestiono intrigada, la sonrisa bellaca de su hijo le Dio a entender que no había acertado ni por asomo **\- ¿quién es este joven? Xiao Lang.**

 **Es Harry-** contesto como lo más normal del mundo, su madre lo vio un momento antes de regresar la vista a la fotografía.

 **Pero la foto que yo obtuve...** – objeto confundida mirando nuevamente la foto ya que no asociaba a ese hermoso joven con la otra fotografía que tenía en su poder.

 **Si bueno, creo que deberías leer lo que escribió en el reverso de la foto -** sugirió así lo hizo la dama luego de leer frunció el ceño por unos segundos.

 **El joven Harry está siendo bastante precavido con todo, por lo que me has contado deduzco que ha de tener fuertes motivos-** Xiao solo asintió dándole la razón **\- es un joven hermoso me parecía bonito en su otra apariencia solo que debía hacer algo con esas horrorosas gafas y hacerle comer mas-** Xiao Lang no pudo evitar reír disimuladamente, su madre había tenido esa idea desde que lo vio y se había auto-convencido de que solo necesitaba más comida y unas nuevas gafas para Harry y el no sería la persona que contradeciría a su madre, si eso era lo que ella quería pensar que así fuera.

 **Madre necesito tomarme una foto-** Yelene Li vio un poco sorprendida a su hijo ya que era bien sabido la reticencia de Xiao Lang a tomarse fotos a menos que fuese una ocasión especial o tuviese a la joven Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo atrás de el para que participara en los videos o las fotos así que era extraño que su hijo quisiera tomarse una foto de la noche a la mañana algo le decía que tenía que ver con la fotografía en sus manos.

 **Porque no le pides ayuda a sakura, ella aun carga la cámara y puede imprimirte la foto-** vio cómo su hijo torció la boca pero asintió ante su sugerencia, ah pobre Xiao Lang y su falta de sociabilidad - suspiro resignada esperaba que su futuro yerno ayudara a su hijo a sociabilizar más que solo lo necesario como hacia actualmente.

 **Eso hare madre-** respondió.

 **Bien, pero debes cambiarte-** ordeno seria.

 **¿Qué? pero…-** trato de objetar pero su madre lo silencio con una mirada

 **Sé que quieres verte informal pero después de esta fotografía sería tonto que te tomases una foto con ropa de estar en casa-** Xiao frunció el ceño y miro su ropa, a él le parecía bien **\- además creo que deberías usar un traje tradicional en la foto de los que usas para ceremonias para que el joven Harry se vaya familiarizando con la familia Li.**

 **Pero…-** la dama ni siquiera oyó lo que trato de decir su hijo tan ensimismada estaba pensando.

 **Vamos Xiao Lang, -** apuro a dama **\- debemos buscar en tu vestidor algo que usar-** el castaño solo suspiro y siguió a su madre era imposible sacarle de la cabeza algo cuando se desidia y al parecer él tendría una sección de fotos por parte de Sakura porque no se engañaba la novia de su hermano aprovecharía de tomar cuanta foto pudiera eso era verídico, alzo la vista al techo y solo pidió paciencia porque eso es lo que necesitaría con su madre, de seguro se probaría casi todos los trajes tradicionales que tenía antes de que su madre se decidiera por uno,- volvió a suspirar -paciencia solo debía tener paciencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	13. Capitulo 12

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Restauración de magia y profecías**

 **Miércoles 02 de septiembre del 2015 –Hong Kong -jardín lateral izquierdo -mansión Li- 14:30 pm –**

Xiao Lang tenía un ligero tic en la ceja derecha, tal y como predijo su cuñada Sakura estaba más que encantada de tomarle una fotografía, el problema radicaba en que el traidor de su gemelo lo abandonara a su suerte en manos de su querida madre.

Sakura había propuesto que las fotos debían ser tomadas en uno de los jardines y su madre decidió que fuera en el jardín izquierdo de la mansión donde se podía aprecia una bella fuente de mármol blanco, con una figura de un dragón chino como figura central en la fuente, después de una hora de estarse probando todo lo que se le ocurría a esas dos, pues su hermosa madre tuvo piedad de él y se había dado por satisfecha con un traje de artes marciales de color negro con bordes rojos y un bordado de dos líneas entrecruzada rojas a un lado del traje en el centro del pecho un sello del antiguo imperio bordado con hilos de oro de cuando aún ellos se dedicaba a proteger a las divinidades.

Miro sin animo donde su madre tomaba unas zapatillas negra con un bordado de un dragón rojo a los costados, solo miro al cielo y pidió que su tortura se acabase **,- Xiao Lang-** llamo suave Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa- **sé que no te gusta esto pero… -** dudo un poco **\- es muy rara la oportunidad y tu madre está emocionada-** dijo con un leve rubor, Xiao solo sonrió de medio lado, Sakura siempre se preocupaba por todo.

 **No te preocupes estoy consciente de eso-** le guiño un ojo, Sakura pareció más cómoda y menos preocupada **\- pero eso no quiere decir que esto no sea un suplicio para mi persona-** asevero.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de acallar su risa **\- si uhm creo que esa es la razón por la que Shaoran huyo en cuanto nos vio-** dijo con diversión.

 **eso es evidente-** bufo por lo bajo **\- ¿Sakura…?-** la muchacha hizo un asentimiento dando a entender que tenía toda su atención- **pues veras yo… necesito umm… ayuda-** dijo un poco avergonzado la castaña abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿Xiao Lang pidiendo ayuda?-frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada apreciativa.

 **¿En qué?-** pregunto curiosa con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada caminado detrás de Yelene Li hacia el jardín.

 **Necesito tu opinión con un regalo, quiero que me digas si es muy apresurado mandarlo o si…-** se sintió nervioso lo cual era inusual en el **-es adecuado como regalo-** la castaña lo miro con sorpresa él le estaba pidiendo opinión a ella con respecto a un regalo para su prometido, Sakura sabía que Xiao no era de regalar nada a extraños, el joven ingles debía ser muy importante para Xiao si hasta estaba dudando en su elección aunque dudaba que ella pudiese opinar de seguro eran los nervios del joven ya que todos sabían lo acertado que era Xiao Lang cuando daba regalos.

 **Luego de Las fotos hablamos-** susurro ya que su suegra se había detenido y ella estaba segura de que Xiao Lang no quería que su madre se enterara y es que la señora Li tendía a sacar todo de proporciones- Xiao asintió y agradeció la discreción de la castaña con respecto al tema.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Miércoles 02 de septiembre del 2015 –escocia -lugar desconocido –fortaleza provisional- 00:34am**

Voldemort estaba agonizando y muchos de sus Mortifagos se desvivían por hallar la causa, hacía más de un mes que había comenzado, de pronto el señor oscuro había colapsado y caído en la inconciencia, tenía fiebres altísimas que ningún medimago lograba bajar, uno de los pocos mestizos sugirió tratarlo con medicamentos muggles, decir que recibió una ronda de cruciatus es poco, pero al final la desesperación de los Mortifagos los llevo a intentar ese método, resulto que los medicamentos para muggles lograron bajar la fiebre y el medico que trato a Voldemort les explico que el cuerpo parecía luchar contra alguna bacteria, que tomaría algunas muestra y las enviaría al laboratorio (todos los sangre puras no tenían ni idea de que hablaba el sanador muggle), el mismo mestizos se encargó de alterar los recuerdos del doctor y fue a dejarlo en donde lo recogió, decir que al pobre mortifago le toco explicar el porqué de sus acciones estaba de más.

Con dificultad Logro explicarse ante los demás mortifagos y que vieran las cosas desde su punto de vista, si su señor empeoraba ese asqueroso muggle podría ayudarles sin mucho escándalo, los sangre puras no estaban muy de acuerdo pero incluso ellos admitían que ese muggle se había ganado su derecho de permanecer con vida por aliviar al lord, Voldemort parecía no mejorar y había veces en las que gritaba a viva voz, las cosas se pusieron más peligrosas el primero de septiembre, ese día de un momento a otro su amo fue envuelto en una magia que parecía brea y era tan densamente oscura que a muchos los espanto, ¿que había hecho el lord oscuro? Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían, porque los supremacistas de la sangre no eran tontos, lord Voldemort había transgredido una de las tantas leyes de la magia misma (aunque no sabían cual), y la magia estaba molesta, muy molesta, su lord tendría que probarse ante la magia y demostrarle que era digno, muchos sabían que su lord no sería el mismo una vez despertase, porque si la magia ordena los magos obedecen, así de sencillo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Miércoles 02 de septiembre del 2015 – Hogwarts -Gran Comedor -08:15 am-**

Harry se levantó gracias a Dobby quien lo despertó de manera poco ortodoxa, el elfo le comento que había llevado la carta pero que había esperado una hora decente para entregarla, el pelinegro casi quería darse contra la pared se le había olvido el cambio de horario de siete horas, debían ser como las cuatro de la mañana cuando envió a Dobby con la carta, que bueno que el elfo tenía sentido común en algunas cosas, se aseo e hizo sus necesidades antes de emprender su camino al gran comedor no encontró a nadie en la sala común **,- que extraño.-** murmuro para sí.

Cuando entro en el gran comedor casi todos los miembros de la casa Gryffindor guardaron silencio ¿qué estaba pasando? Se sentó en la esquina de la mesa y vio de reojo como Ron le mandaba miradas de odio mal disimuladas oh que había pasado para que el traidor ese le mandara miradas envenenadas sin disimularlas, poco a poco el bullicio de la mesa de los leones fue retomado aun así Harry sentía varias miradas sobre él.

La profesora de transfiguraciones se levantó de su silla en la mesa de profesores con un objetivo claro: llamar al joven Potter a su despacho para saber su paradero dentro del castillo, así que se acercó a paso tranquilo a la esquina de la mesa donde este se había sentado, algo raro ya que por lo general se sentaba en medio y por lo que veía sus leones aún estaban recelosos respecto a "Harry Potter" ya que se encontraba en absoluto aislamiento de sus demás compañeros- la regia mujer solo pudo suspira y negar con la cabeza- ella no había educado a sus leones para que actuaran de esa forma.

 **Señor Potter-** llamo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor **\- le espero en mi despacho después del desayuno.**

 **¿Hnm? –** exclamo, Harry Parpadeo un momento extrañado, Pero que había pasado, que el recordara no había hecho nada. El pelinegro solo asintió y espero a que Dobby le sirviera su desayuno unos panqueques con fresa y mucha miel y a un lado huevos estrellados con salchichas -sonrió- Dobby se había aprendido todas sus comidas favoritas a mitad de su comida hizo el amargo ritual de tomarse las pociones, el elfo le hizo aparecer en su copa un jugo de naranja que lo ayudo a pasar el trago amargo de las pociones, una vez terminado el desayuno salió del comedor con destino al despacho de McGonagall, aún estaba extrañado de que tanto Ron como Hermione hubiesen mantenido distancia del durante todo el desayuno aunque agradecía el no tenerlos respirando sobre su cuello.

Harry iba de camino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, antes de llegar a su destino una hermosa mujer le cortó el paso, la dama ante el llevaba suelto su cabello rubio oro que le llegaban por debajo de la cintura y unos irreales ojos amatista, la fémina vestía nada más que una sencilla túnica blanca y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa encantadora **,-hola, pequeño príncipe-** su voz era un murmullo suave y embriagante **\- acompáñame, tu profesora no ira a ninguna-** dijo cómplice, el pelinegro no entendía nada, aun así la siguió se sentía seguro y protegido en presencia de ella, eso lo desconcertó y la miro estudiándola, la magia que desprendía la fémina se sentía abrumadora… no sabía ponerlo en palabras, era… era como la primera vez que entro en contacto con la magia de Hogwarts, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, a su lado se encontraba lady Hogwarts era la única explicación posible para lo que sentía.

Harry acompaño a la dama sin rechistar, ella hizo aparecer un corredor que él no recordaba, camino junto a ella, hasta llegar a una especie de sala común, con sillones borgoña y una alfombra de piel de tigre si no estaba equivocado **\- siéntate pequeño príncipe –** pidió.

 **Lady Hogwarts** \- dijo con respeto reconociéndola- **Mm discúlpeme por preguntar** \- dijo con nerviosismo **\- pero… por qué me llama pequeño príncipe.**

La entidad rio candorosamente antes de regalarle una sonrisa sincera **\- eres el heredero de tres de las cuatro casas eso te hace mi príncipe.**

 **Oh entiendo-** el pelinegro tardo un poco en procesar las palabras y se sobresaltó **\- ¿cómo que tres casas?, yo soy heredero de Gryffindor por sangre y heredero de Slytherin por conquista y de nadie más-** la dama rio divertida por el arrebato del joven mago.

 **Tienes en tu poder la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, es algo sencillo, debido a ti se restauró la copa a su estado original, regreso a ser lo que era antes de que fuese corrompido por ese insolente mago, la magia de Helga te considero lo suficientemente noble y leal como para hacerte su heredero, y como ya no hay desdientes vivos de Hufflepuff-** explico con suavidad dándole una sonrisa reconfortante. **\- te preguntas porque me he mostrado ante ti-** el Gryffindor asintió **\- solicitaste mi ayuda, no querías estar junto a tus compañero y te di una habitación propia, pero hay algunas cosas que he observado que no son de mi agrado y quiero cambiarlo, mi principal deber es proteger a los estudiantes, pero soy incapaz de hacer algo por cuenta propia, pero tú mi pequeño príncipe me puedes ayudar en mi cometido.**

 **¿Hnm?-** lady Hogwarts sonrió ante el desconcierto del joven mago.

 **Eres el heredero de tres casas, sin importa de qué forma hayas obtenido tal derecho, sigues siendo el heredero y futuro lord de tres de las cuatro casas que conforman Hogwarts-** se señaló a si misma **\- mi trabajo es el proteger a los estudiante pero el actual director a limitado mi protección de manera arbitraria-** las amatistas parecían echar chispas, Harry sabía que una mujer cabreada era de temer y siendo Hogwarts quien estaba molesta solo le daba aún más miedo **\- por lo que necesito de tu ayuda para restaurar mi poder y autoridad en el castillo-** sonrió de manera angelical, Harry se desconcertó por el cambio de humor tan repentino.

 **¿Cómo… puedo ayudarte?-** pregunto preocupado, él no se creía capaz de realizar tal encargo.

 **Es simple -** la sonrisa solo se volvió más amplia en la cara de la mujer **\- solo debes ir a dónde está mi roca.**

 **¿Roca?-** la vio sin emoción alguna.

Asintió **\- sí, me refiero a la primera piedra en la que se tallo el escudo del colegio y donde los fundadores derramaron sangre y magia para dar origen a mi existencia-** explico entusiasmada **\- solo debes ir, dejar caer algo de sangre en mi roca y darme algo de tu magia, del resto me encargo yo, las criaturas mágicas y todos los estudiante me darán de su magia, la magia que desborda todo ser que posee magia me sirve, ya que soy capaz de absorber la magia que queda en el aire.**

 **Ya veo-** dijo ante la explicación **\- cuando me corresponde hacerlo.**

 **Esta noche-** los ojos de la fémina brillaron de manera sobrenatural **\- el director actual saldrá por dos días para una reunión en la confederación de magos-** dijo cómplice y el pelinegro entendió que Dumbledore era persona no grata para el castillo incluso siendo el director.

 **Una vez que se restauren tus poderes…-**

 **Activare varias barreras que fueron desactivadas-**

 **¿Cuáles?-** pregunto interesado.

 **Hay una barrera que impide que puedas dañar de manera física a otros estudiante, esta barrera afecta a los profesores y estudiantes por igual, no se podrán lanzar hechizos los unos a los otros a menos que sea un duelo establecido,-** pareció pensarlo y hablo agregando más información- **ataques sexuales están en esa categoría.**

Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos **\- han habido violaciones en el colegio-** la fémina lo miro indignada.

 **¡Claro que no! –** aseguro- **solo han sido intentos, yo siempre he detenido cualquier clase de intimidad forzada entre los habitantes de castillo, pero alguien pensó que era innecesaria esa barrera y la desactivo-** gruño molesta **\- hay unas salas de protección que quiero activar con rapidez, estas prohíben a cualquiera en mis dominios utilizar ataques mentales como la legeremancia en alumnos, el director actual no respeta las mente de los jóvenes y eso me tiene frustrada-** declaro.

 **Oh-** la sorpresa fue grande **\- hay otra barrera además de esa.**

 **Bueno-** pareció apenada de hablar **\- pondré en marcha la barrera anti-intrusos-** algo en la forma que lo dijo lo preocupó **\- cualquiera que no sea un estudiante o un profesor tendrá prohibida la entrada al castillo y a los terrenos circundantes.**

 **Mm disculpa pero siento que me estas ocultando algo-** estrecho la mirada hacia la rubia que se removió inquieta.

 **Salazar era algo vengativo-** dijo a modo de explicación su voz fue casi un murmullo **\- y puede ser muy doloroso para el intruso si llegase a entrar, solo podrán entrar si son invitados por el director y aun así debo dar mi aprobación…-**

Harry levanto ambas cejas, lady Hogwarts estaba evitando el darle una respuesta clara, lo dejo pasar, igual, era algo muy beneficioso el que los intrusos(entiéndase Voldemort y sus secuaces) no pudiesen entra, y si por casualidad lograban entra… pues tendrían una cálida bienvenida a manos de lady Hogwarts , la perspectiva de eso era cada vez más atractiva en su cabeza, e irónicamente serian víctimas de los hechizos dejados por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin no sonaba mal- una sonrisa bellaca adorno sus labios **\- hare lo que pueda para ayudar.-** declaro contento.

La dama rio encantada, Harry sintió una paz tremenda al escuchar la risa cristalina y llena de alegría de Hogwarts **\- duerme-** ordeno de modo maternal **\- necesito que estés descansado para que hagas lo que te pedí.**

 **Debo ir a clase-** argumento señalando lo obvio.

 **No importa, hare que la enfermera te de un justificativo-** la sorpresa en el menor causo unas cuantas risas en ella **\- cuando un estudiante es herido y es imposible que reciba ayuda me encargo de llevarlo a la enfermería, la enfermera Pomfrey no cuestionara mi presencia y guardara silencio si se lo pido, ella sabe quién soy y no dará reparos si le pido que te de un justificativo.**

 **Ya veo…-** bueno era obvio, si Hogwarts existía con el propósito de cuidarlos, que la enfermera conociera su existencia no era una sorpresa cuando ambas mujeres tenían como misión cuidar de los estudiante **\- puedo dormir aquí-** pregunto, sin palabra alguna Hogwarts hizo aparece una cama con sabanas de seda blanca. Entendiendo lo que la fémina quería fue hasta la cama.

 **Duerme mi pequeño príncipe, yo velare por tu sueño-** dio con voz arrulladora, Harry se quitó la túnica del uniforme y los zapatos y se acostó en la cama, lady Hogwarts paso su mano por su cabello y el cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Lunes 05 de septiembre del 2015 – Hogwarts -enfermería -13:15 pm-**

Harry estaba exhausto no sentía ni las piernas, fue llevado por Lady Hogwarts a la enfermería tal y como la fémina dijo; Madam Pomfrey no hizo cuestionamiento y lo médico para la fatiga mágica, algo que Lady Hogwarts no previo fue que al ser el heredero de tres casas debía dar el mismo equivalente en magia al que darían tres personas distintas, incluso para ella fue una sorpresa, así que Harry tenía un excesivo agotamiento mágico, como consecuencia había dormido tres días continuos (sabia esto gracias a Dobby , el elfo estaba arreglándolo en la cama cuando despertó, Dobby se exaltado al verlo despierto y no tardo en explicarle que él había estado tres días enteros velando por su recuperación), hoy apenas y había despertado pero le era imposible mover tan siquiera un musculo, aun así se sentía feliz, él podía sentir la magia del castillo restaurada, muy probablemente todos los que fuesen sensible a la magia lo habían notado. Pero por desgracia su cabeza seguía embotada como si estuviese llena de algodón, la enfermera lo vio despierto y solo le hizo tragar una poción que lo llevo al mundo de los sueños nuevamente.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Martes 06 de septiembre del 2015 – Hong Kong- oficina privada de Xiao Lang -mansión Li, 19:56 pm -**

Habían pasado un poco más de dos semana desde la última llamada de Harry, donde este le dijo que creía haber pasado los exámenes y solo faltaban los de navidad según sabia no podría llamar hasta diciembre así que se comunicarían por cartas que entregaría el elfo domestico que tenía Harry a su servicio, fue una sorpresa conocer a la criatura el sabia de los dragones, unicornios y un sinfín de criaturas pero nunca había visto un elfo doméstico en su opinión era orejudo con ojos saltones y piel grisácea no muy bonito pero él no tenía derecho de decir nada capaz él era feo en la mente del elfo, Harry le dijo que le mandaría cartas con el elfo y cuando fuese a mandar una carta solo debía llamar por el nombre al elfo doméstico y este aparecería para llevarse la carta y se la entregaría, le había comentado de manera apresurada por teléfono que planeaban llevarlo a la casa de su padrino y que las cosas electrónicas no funcionaban en ambientes sobrecargados de magia por lo que no mas llamadas y eso lo tenía de mal humor.

Aunque ya había tenido noticias de Harry mediante una carta, no era igual, él se había acostumbrado a llamarle día por medio para saber de él y como estaba, como le iba en sus estudios y de repente ya no podía hacerlo con libertad y eso le molestaba mucho, decidió escribir una carta y llamar al elfo para que se la entregase, si eso haría, con ánimo empezó a escribir.

 ** _Para_**

 ** _Harry Potter_**

 _No sabes lo molesto que es escribir una carta después que te acostumbras a hablar por teléfono con la persona a quien le escribes, en especial porque te quedas en blanco y no sabes que escribir, bueno hare el intento en esta carta; quiero saber cómo estas, hace casi una semana que empezaron las clases en Hogwarts ¿cómo te ha ido? si quieres saber que he hecho… pues trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo con las nuevas inversiones en bienes raíces y el complejo de hoteles me tienen ocupado aunque no quiere decir que me olvide de ti al contrario me encuentro extrañando nuestras largas conversaciones por teléfono no sé si te sentirás igual pero extraño el escuchar tu voz a través del teléfono creo que se hará una eternidad hasta poder escuchar tu voz nuevamente._

 ** _Tuyo_**

 ** _Xiao Lang Li_**

 _Pd: te mando un presente que espero sea de tú grado y una foto actual de mi persona._

Sabía que era algo osado la dedicatoria a lo último, pero no quiso cambiarla, Xiao Lang le pertenecía a Harry desde que este había aceptado el compromiso y Xiao esperaba que el sentimiento fuera reciproco. Pero también le preocupaba como tomaría Harry su regalo, mejor llamaba al elfo para que entregara su encomienda antes que se acobardara.

 **Dobby –** lamo en voz alta, el sonido de un pop se escuchó ante la llegada del elfo.

 **Que puede hacer Dobby por el prometido del amo Harry Potter-** pregunto nervioso el elfo.

 **Puedes darle esta carta y esté obsequio a Harry, por favor-** pidió amable.

 **Dobby se lo entregara al amo Harry Potter-** dijo el elfo tomando la carta y el regalo para desaparecer al instante. Ahora solo quedaba esperar una respuesta pensó el castaño estando un poco preocupado por la reacción de su prometido ante su regalo.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Miércoles 07 de septiembre del 2015 – Hogwarts -enfermería -10:15 am-**

 **Harry… Harry…-** llamo el anciano mago, el pelinegro se removió entre las sabanas con fastidio.- **Harry mi muchacho despierta-** con esas últimas palabras el sueño se disipo de su cuerpo, el pelinegro se sentó de golpe en la camilla en la cual reposaba

 **Director…-** dijo con voz pastosa, casi incapaz de hablar.

 **Mi muchacho me tenías preocupado-** dijo el viejo mago con cara de preocupación, aunque Harry estaba medio dormido no le creyó tal preocupación **\- Poppy me ha informado que llevas cinco días dormido, que paso Harry, y Poppy me aseguró que estas en perfecto estado de salud, mas sin embargo me dijo que tu magia había sido drenada… tienes idea de cómo ocurrió Harry-** dijo en tono de abuelo bonachón preocupado.

Harry estuvo a punto de alzar una ceja ante la falsa preocupación del viejo- **no Director-** respondió con voz rasposa **\- recuerdo salir del comedor y me sentí cansado me apoye sobre la pared del corredor de camino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y cerré los ojos por un momento y… no se me sentí cansado, cuando abrí los ojos estaba aquí.-** entretejió una mentira lo más creíble posible, vio como los ojos azules titilaban detrás de las lentes en forma de media luna, noto como los ojos del viejo se agrandaron por un segundo mientras lo veía, y como si por fin notase algo Dumbledore salió de la enfermería sin dar explicación, a Harry le extraño tal comportamiento, pero no era idiota como para pedirle una explicación al viejo, mejor así, la enfermería estaba en completo silencio y Harry decidió seguir durmiendo, luego sabría qué era lo que se traía el viejo entre manos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Viernes 09 de septiembre del 2015 – Hong Kong- oficina privada de Xiao Lang -mansión Li, 19:56 pm -**

Xiao Lang estaba preocupado, tenía una sensación algo molesta, como si debiese estar enterado de algo, Harry aún no había respondido su carta pero extrañamente eso no le preocupaba, tenía la corazonada de que su prometido ni siquiera sabía sobre su carta o su obsequio, se levantó de su silla y miro a través del ventanal de su oficina, la sangre de Xiao hervía, no sabría explicarlo su magia estaba inquieta, la puerta de su oficina fue abierta abruptamente por su madre quien tenía una mirada perdida.

 **Madre-** llamo con suavidad acercándose a la fémina que parecía no estar consciente de su entorno, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando los ojos completamente blancos lo miraban, los ojos de su madre brillaban con luz propia algo escalofriante.

 **Hijo del Descendiente de la muerte**

 **Nacido entre el velo del cambio de mes**

 **Heredero por derecho**

 **Hijo amado, lastimado y traicionado**

 **La magia ha juzgado al verdugo de su sangre**

 **La muerte ha aceptado la decisión de la magia**

 **El emperador del trueno es el pilar y el escudo**

 **El fénix rojo, negro se ha tornado y la luz ya no es luz**

 **Porque el compañero del fénix desea el poder que no se le ha otorgado.**

 **Cuidado protegedle, porque el veneno de la pequeña serpiente aun no es mortal.**

 **El protector del imperio será su pareja**

 **La magia así lo ha decidido.**

 **Porque el mitad león, mitad serpiente es más serpiente que león.**

 **Cuidado porque aquel que mueve los hilos tratara de enjaularlo.**

 **Cuando la estación de verano termine será el inicio del fin**

 **Estad atentos porque el emperador del trueno deberá sacrificar un vínculo para forjar uno nuevo.**

 **Porque así lo exige la muerte.**

 **El verdugo encausado, aun estará confundido con su camino.**

 **Y el emperador del trueno deberá juzgar al verdugo.**

 **Cuidado con lo que se avecina cuando la estación del otoño comience.**

 **Estén preparado porque la sangre será derramada y los cuerpos yacerán en el suelo como las hojas de los árboles secos.**

 **Porque El descendiente de la muerte despertara para bien o para mal.**

Yelene Li colapso luego de recitar el futuro, el actual cabeza de la familia Li logro sostenerla antes de que impactara contra el frio piso, el corazón de Xiao Lang palpitaba desbocadamente en su pecho, era la primera vez que veía a su madre usar sus dotes para profetizar el futuro, y eso no era un buen augurio, por lo que sabía, las mujeres de la familia tao*, solo decían profecías cuando estas eran inevitables e inmutable, esta profecía pondría de cabeza a toda la comunidad mágica de china, o por lo menos pondría de cabeza a los líderes de las familias del antiguo imperio mágico, un imperio enterrado por el tiempo mismo, estrecho sus ojos sobre la figura desmallada de su madre.

La profecía era en referencia a él, pero… había muchas cosas que no entendía de la misma profecía, lo cierto era que los engranajes del futuro predicho había comenzado a moverse y el tendría que estar preparado, algo muy dentro de él le dijo que la clave para entender la profecía yacía en las manos de su prometido, no sabía porque ni como, solo era una corazonada. Coloco a su madre sobre el sofá y fue con rapidez a su escritorio, debía escribir la profecía por completo antes de que la olvidase. Terminado su trabajo miro por el ventanal, el cielo se había tornado gris y amenazaba con romper a llover en cualquier momento, Xiao sintió que debía prepararse, tendría que pedir ayuda a su hermano para que fuese a las reuniones en su lugar, mientras, el completaría el entrenamiento como emperador del trueno, si la profecía estaba en lo correcto le correspondía juzgar al verdugo, si así era, lo juzgaría con sus poderes liberados.

Miro la figura de su madre inconsciente y pensó que probablemente la culpa la embargaría una vez supiera que había dado una profecía, su madre leía el futuro e irónicamente odiaba las profecías porque estas se cumplan quisieses o no, mientras que la lecturas podían cambiarse,-suspiro con melancolía- su entrenamiento como cabeza de la familia Li tendría que finalizar antes del próximo verano si estaba en lo correcto, se preguntó vagamente que traería su futuro que a cada momento parecía oscurecerse. Pero no importaba, las profecías podían ser interpretadas a conveniencia, ciertamente se cumplían pero… podían ser manipuladas, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso para poder crear el mejor escenario para que se cumpliese esa profecía, después de todo en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable*, sonrió ladinamente. Tendría que hablar con el dueño de la tienda, aunque para poder hablar con él tendría que pagar un precio, después de todo la tienda no existe en ese mundo, tarareo un poco tratando de calmar la tensión de su cuerpo, tendría que enfrentar algunas cosas, incluyendo a ese niño*, Xiao Lang podía ser joven pero su alma ya había vivido más de una vida y eso era un secreto que jamás nadie desvelaría, tomo una decisión iría a ver a kimihiro por mas remordimiento que le causase*.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

1) la familia tao fue famosa en china por sus taoístas y por sus videntes al servicio del emperador me pareció que sería bueno que la madre de los gemelos perteneciera a tan ilustre familia recuerden que como mujer tomamos el apellido del marido, así que el nombre de soltera seria; Yelene Tao que ahora es Yelene Li

2) Hago alusión a xxxholic. Con esa cita, recuerda que Tsubasa es un crossover con holic.

3) quienes leyeron el manga saben que Xiao Lang era el original, pero su padre(era su propio clon) y su madre(era el clon de la princesa del reino de clow) ambos eran copias hecha por Fei Wong(no recuerdo si se escribe así), para aclararles kimihiro nació de la necesidad de llenar el vacío de la existencia de Xiao Lang en el mundo, al este marcharse para salvar a la Sakura del reino de clow, en mi fic Xiao Lang jamás estuvo destinado a estar con otra Sakura del reino de clow, el hizo un trato que luego comprenderán, el trato era sencillo el volver a nacer pero permitiendo que las almas de los clones renacieran en ese nuevo mundo junto a él, para lograrlo él pago un precio incluso más alto que el tiempo que estuvo limitado y dormido en la garras de Fei Wong, y kimihiro sigue siendo su contraparte por lo tanto siente culpa, ah cierto como Xiao Lang renuncio a la Sakura del reino de clow se pagó el precio para que no necesitase viajar de mundo en mundo, bueno no les explico más porque les daría demasiados spolier,

 ***redoble de tambores*** tengo **beta** wiiii jajaja espero poder actualizarles más seguido ahora, mi beta es la señorita **LadyMidall** /(gracias por corregir el capi ) mmm tratare de actualizar matrimonio en papel para el viernes, y les adelanto que tendrán lemon yei, solo termino de escribir algunas cosas y estará listo, bueno que piensan de mi intento de profecía les gusta a mí me encanto pero mi opinión no vale porque soy quien la escribió jajaja buenos nos leemos pronto, voten y déjenme comentarios no se olviden que esa es nuestra paga.


	14. capitulo 13

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Lunes 07 de septiembre del 2015 –China, Pekìn –Ciudad Prohibida – lugar exacto desconocido- Sala del Concejo del Antiguo Imperio- ¿?:¿? ¿?m –**

Se podía apreciar a once individuos reunidos en una habitación cerrada, la sala(o habitación) consistía en una cúpula redonda de paredes blancas con intrincadas escrituras de un color rojo sangre plasmada a lo largo de las paredes de forma vertical hasta llegar al centro de la cúpula donde se hallaba el emblema de un Dragón dorado del antiguo Imperio, en la sala había diez asientos dispuesto en semi circulo casi como una media luna, habían diez personas sentada en dichos asientos más una persona parada frente a ellos, los asientos se asemejaban a tronos, estos estaban hechos de oro y sobre ellos descansaban suaves cojines de color bermellón con exquisitos bordados con hilos de plata, cada asiento tenia figuras de animales hechas y esculpidas por un maestro artesano, ningún asiento era igual a otro, cada uno tenía esculpido un animal distinto: una **_Grulla_** , un **_Halcón_** _,_ una **_Gacela_** , un **_Caballo_** , un **_Tigre_** , un ** _León_** , un **_Escorpión_** , un **_Lobo_** , una **_Serpiente_** y por ultimo un **_Byako_** ***** que en si era un animal mítologico, se diferenciaba de resto por estar hecho de plata con zafiros por ojos y destellos dorados esculpidos que daban la sensación de que el ser estaba recubierto de rayos, aunque el restos del asiento estaba hecho de oro macizo. Era una vista majestuosa que intimidaba a muchos, más el joven parado frente a ellos no mostraba interés alguno por la ostentosidad del lugar, ni se veía atemorizado o cohibido por la forma tan intensa con la que estaba siendo estudiado por los miembros presentes del consejo, el joven solo deseaba terminar con esa reunión que apenas y comenzaba y ya le causaba dolores de cabeza y su madre parecía compartir su opinión a juzgar por su mirada.

En ese último asiento donde se hallaba esculpido el Byako estaba sentada una mujer que aparentaba unos treinta años a pesar de casi pisar los cincuenta, media 1,67 mts de estatura, su rostro denotaba facciones aristocráticas chinas, cabello liso como la seda y negro como la tinta que se encontraba recogido en un moño alto sujetado con un adorno dorado, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana y ojos de un ónix puro llenos de determinación, vestía un traje imperial chino de color turquesa con azul y blanco, estaba bordado mínimamente con flores blancas, con un amuleto amarrado firmemente sobre en la división de la cintura, el amuleto consistía en una pieza de jade en forma circular que quedaban colgado y calzaba una sencillas zapatillas tradicionales de color perla, esa mujer era **_Yelene Li_** , una mujer que personificaba la elegancia y la majestuosidad misma, aunque por dentro ella no se sintiera así, la fémina solo deseaba suspirar por la situación, su pequeño príncipe, su niño hermoso con problemas de sociabilidad estaba ante el consejo por su culpa, por una maldita profecía que ella misma había recitado. Por desgracia, era imposible el ocultar este suceso ella llevaba un arete que estaba encantado de modo que cuando recitase un profecía esta quedase grabada y alertara al consejo de lo ocurrido, y he ahí la razón por la cual estaban en la sala del concejo con los demás miembros que veían su príncipe de manera intensa tratando de hacerlo caer, tropezar o simplemente para rebajarle como un mero niño al hacerle precipitarse en decisiones o en opiniones, era una estratega política, lo sabía aun así esto no le venía en gracia.

Yelene Li no estaba para nada feliz con la situación actual, se sentía afligida por la culpa, por más vueltas que le diera se sentía culpable por profetizar un futuro tan oscuro e incierto sobre Xiao Lang aunque su hijo mayor no opinase lo mismo, y helos ahí a ambos, haciendo frente ante el resto del consejo de los 10 protectores del antiguo imperio, consejo en el cual la familia Li tenía un puesto, que ella estaba ocupando, pero no estaban ahí para hablar de política ni para debatir leyes sino para desenredando e interpretando la molesta profecía qué ella misma había recitado- volvió a pensar con amargura.-

En el asiento con el escorpión esculpido se encontraba **_Suluja Wang_** una mujer menuda de un 1,55 mts, a mediados de sus veinte años de lustrosa cabellera negra semi ondulada que le llegaba a los hombros, piel morena con rasgo mediterráneos y ojos marrón oscuros llenos de astucia, ella pidió la palabra e intervino para guiar desde el principio la conversación, Suluja era reconocida como una inefable del gobierno mágico de Asia central por lo tanto era quien más conocimiento poseía sobre como desentrañar profecías, por lo cual nadie se opuso o la detuvo de ser quien guiase el interrogatorio disfrazado de conversación* **,- Joven Li, necesitamos que recite la profecía completa sin omitir nada.-** Xiao detallo a la fémina qué lo veía con velado interés, ella vestía un sari purpura ribeteadas de dorado con bordados de flores en pedrería por toda la extensión del sari y también del velo que lo complementaba y llevaba puestas unas sandalias de tiras de tacón bajo, adornadas con pedrería fucsia a juego, su cuerpo era de curvas delicadas y sus ojos parecían devorarlo, aparto la vista de ella y la dirigió hacia un punto neutro a modo de no ser irrespetuoso, pero aun así, una vez salieran de esa sala Xiao haría todo lo posible y se mantendría a metro de distancia de ella.

 **Por supuesto-** accedió con beneplácito, y solo accedió porque estaba de cara al consejo y no podía negarse. Con voz suave y profunda narro la profecía que fue escuchada en el silencio sepulcral que envolvía la sala del consejo del antiguo imperio, ni siquiera el primer ministro de magia de Asia central tenia permitido entrar en esa sala, solo las familias que pertenecían al consejo podían pasar las barreras de sangre

 ** _"_** ** _Hijo del Descendiente de la muerte",_** **-** murmuro Suluja para sí misma- ¿ **sabe a quién se refiere ese pasaje?-** cuestiono.

 **No, lamento decir que no tengo la menor idea de a que o a quien se refiere-** Xiao Lang mantuvo un tono de voz uniforme, por supuesto que sabía a quién se refería, Harry le había contado que era un necromante pero que no estaba versado en ese campo de la magia, tenía la habilidad pero nunca había incursionado en esta área, y él no le iba a contarle al consejo sobre la habilidad de su futuro esposo, ¡claro que no!, pero lo interesante de ese pasaje era la palabra "Descendiente" y si se tomaba de manera literal pues… era un reverendo enredo.

 ** _"_** ** _Nacido entre el velo del cambio de mes"_** **, esta línea pude que se refiera a usted o a alguien más-** dijo Chung Kuwang, un hombre que se veía de unos cincuenta años, de complexión delgada, cabello blanco como la nieve, piel nívea y ojos azul turquesa, todo en el denotaban su sangre de criatura mágica, vestía ropa tradicional de artes marciales chinas masculina de color gris-plateado entretejido con el color banco, y con un sobrio bordado circular por toda la prenda, junto a una zapatillas de entrenamiento de color negro, Chung Kuwang se encontraba sentado sobre el asiento que tenía esculpido una _Gacela_ - **usted nació el 1 de abril –** afirmo con veracidad- **así que puede referirse a usted perfectamente, pero aun así deja muchos cabos sueltos.-** argumento con aire pensativo, se escuchó un murmullo de concordancia en la sala.- ** _"Heredero por derecho"_** **nuevamente la línea puede referirse a usted o a alguien más, ya que usted es el heredero por derecho de la familia Li, porque su madre es actualmente la albacea de la familia Li, eso se debe a que usted aún no ha sido envestido* con el poderío de su familia, ya que usted necesita estar casado antes de tomar por completo el liderazgo de los Li y debe casarse ante de los 21 años que es la fecha límite para tomar el liderazgo de su familia. Si no me equivoco-** su voz era suave y condescendiente, la insinuación de sus palabras era clara.

 **Así es-** concordó con renuencia **\- Tal y como usted dijo:** ** _mi situación_** ** _actual_** **encaja con el pasaje** ** _"Heredero por derecho"_** **pero dudo que se refiera a mí-** Xiao lang tuvo que modular su voz ya que casi gruñe ante la indirecta mandada por ese hombre, él estaba harto, hasta el consejo del antiguo imperio le metía prisa para que se casara, ya era más que suficiente con los vejetes de su familia, pero por supuesto todos en el consejo tenían una **_"hija",_** una ** _"sobrina",_** una **_"hemana"_** o una ** _"nieta"_** que serían digna de ser su esposa, todos esperaban que se casara con una _"_ _ **mujer**_ _",_ -a duras penas logro suprimir una sonrisa que luchaba por formarse en sus labios ante la ironía del caso - les daría un ataque a muchos de esos consejeros cuando conocieran a su pareja, dejando de lado su diversión siguió hablando **\- pero he de decir que mi situación no concuerda con la siguiente línea de la profecía.**

 **Ah sí,-** intervino otra persona que Xiao conocía muy bien **-** ** _"Hijo amado, lastimado y traicionado"_** **es interesante la forma en la que está compuesta la oración, sea quien sea el individuo se pude decir que fue amado, fue lastimado y por último fue traicionado, todo esto ha de haberlo vivido en carne propia, si, ciertamente no creo que usted encaje en la descripción Joven Li-** dijo Yue Tao, una mujer que era casi una réplica de su propia madre, de curvas voluptuosas escondidas bajo ropa tradicional taoísta de color rojo y negro con bordados exquisitos en rojo con una zapatillas tradicionales en rojo, media un 1,70mts de estatura, cabellera lisa y castaña oscura, piel de porcelana blanca y ojos ónix que miraban y escudriñaban con detenimiento a todos en la sala, Yue Tao era la hermana menor de su madre y actualmente era la cabeza de su familia por el lado materno, el asiento de la familia Tao tenía esculpido un _Tigre_ , Xiao Lang le dio una mirada de tenaz frialdad a su tía, pues aun siendo familia su tía y él se hablaba muy formalmente fuera y dentro de la sala del consejo, Xiao sabía que su tía no había sido engañada por su actuación, era seguro que lo interrogaría, pero al ser familia existía un innegable grado de lealtad y ella no lo dejaría en evidencia ante las demás familias del antiguo imperio.

 ** _"_** ** _La magia ha juzgado al verdugo de su sangre"_** **me preocupa este pasaje, la magia es implacable cuando juzga y creo que todos en esta sala son conscientes de ello.-** el silencio cayó sobre todos como una soga asfixiante, la persona que hablo se encontraba sentada sobre un asiento con el _Caballo_ esculpido en él, y fue el la única persona que siguió hablando a pesar del tenso silencio **\- la magia ha tomado una decisión y a juzgado al verdugo, nuevamente el joven Li no encaja, el individuo es alguien que ha perdido a alguien de su familia cercana a manos de un mago o de una criatura mágica, convirtiéndose el asesino en el verdugo el cual ya fue juzgado, he ahí lo más inquietante del caso,** ** _"La muerte ha aceptado la decisión de la magia_** **", la frase habla sobre la aceptación de la muerte sobre el castigo dado. ¿Entienden? Habla de la muerte como un ente, por lo general se da a la muerte como un hecho natural no como una entidad propia, pero la frase da a entender que la muerte es un individuo que razona y juzga, y si es así me preocupa la primera línea de la profecía,** ** _"Hijo del Descendiente de la muerte"_** **y si la persona a la que va dirigida este augurio es hijo literal del descendiente de la muerte, aunque me hace temblar el solo pensar que… la muerte misma tenga un linaje-** dijo con preocupación Yang Luoyang, un hombre de unos treinta años de cabellera semi-larga roja como la sangre, piel morena y ojos amatista, todos estaban al tanto de su sangre de criatura mágica su apariencia lo delataba como hijo de una furia, media alrededor de 1,80 mts, Xiao Lang sabía que la cabeza de la familia Luoyang poseía un cuerpo macizo que dejaba en evidencia el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que caracterizaba a la familia Luoyang, pero su vestimenta actual ocultaba su cuerpo entrenado, llevaba un traje mongol de color dorado con partes marrón y ribeteado en los borde con un intricado bordado de color añil, usaba una botas tradicionales mongol y sus manos estaban ocultas dentro de un cilindro corto hecho de piel animal de algún tipo, su imagen mostraba tradición ante todos, como dando a entender que no olvidaba sus raíces a pesar de integrarse al imperio chino aun siendo mongol* **\- no se ustedes pero a mí me preocupa enemistarme con la muerte si es que llegamos a meternos con lo que no debemos-** dijo con solemnidad.

 **Puede que tenga algo de razón; aun así la siguiente línea nos obliga a prestarle atención,-** objeto Suluja con prontitud **-** ** _"El emperador del trueno es el pilar y el escudo"_** **es ridículo escudriñar esa frase; obviamente se refiere al cabeza de la familia Li, porque solo la cabeza o la futura cabeza de la familia Li es conocida como el emperador del Trueno, se hace referencia a que usted, joven Li, será el pilar pero… ¿pilar de qué? Esa es la incógnita,** \- la mujer parecía muy fascinada con su existencia, Xiao logro a duras penas evitar un estremecimiento al ver cómo y sin disimulo alguno era casi desnudado por la mirada de la fémina **\- además la frase dice que será el escudo, me imagino que se refiera a que deberá proteger a alguien… ¿a quién? Ni idea, pero no va mal encaminada mi interpretación, creo que me darán la razón en cuanto a esa línea-** dijo con voz apagada sopesando lo que significaba para todos ellos. La familia Li solo había protegido algo en toda su historia y eso siempre fue el linaje del emperador, el cual actualmente no existe, así que… ¿Qué o Quién era digno de ser protegido por los Li? Se preguntaban todos los presentes con bastante recelo.

 ** _"_** ** _El fénix rojo, negro se ha tornado y la luz ya no es luz_** **"** **, en esta parte la profecía se torna un poco ambigua** -señalo un hombre llamado Zuang Liu de unos 25 años de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, piel de un tono melocotón, y ojos ambarinos, media 1,79 mts, era delgado se podría decir que se veía delicado pero aun así nadie podía pasar por alto la espada corta que portaba, se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzada en el asiento con la _Grulla_ esculpida- **el fénix representa pureza, el rojo es el color más común entre ellos, aunque hay fénix negros, pero en este caso dice y cito:** ** _"El fénix rojo, negro se ha tornado"_** **lo que era puro fue corrompido, una vez un fénix se corrompe significa su muerte, y la oración no termina ahí,** ** _"y la luz ya no es luz_** **" esta parte es aún más confuso a mi parecer-** el hombre vestía un sobrio traje de vestir chino color negro con un bordado en blanco que le daba carácter a la ropa, complementado con lustrosos zapatos de color negro, él era una de las dos únicas personas que no vestía ropa tradicional de algún tipo.

 **Sí, es confuso-** concedió Xiao Lang **\- da a entender que aquello que se consideró bueno ya no lo es, pero es confuso porque no especifica si se refiere a una persona, a una ley, a una raza, a un hecho, o a un evento ya ocurrido que en su momento se vio como lo** ** _correcto_** **.**

 ** _Correcto_** **…** **eh,-** alzo un ceja de manera burlesca hacia Xiao Lang **\- ciertamente se podría decir que tiene un punto ahí-** concordó Zuang Liu con genuina complacencia y diversión **\- veo que tiene buen razonamiento, joven Li,-** alabo **\- espero ansioso que se una al consejo será… entretenido tenerlo aquí.**

 **Dejando de lado la diversión,-** señalo con seriedad una mujer de edad que hasta entonces se había mantenido en completo silencio **\- la siguiente línea no les parece extraña y cito: "Porque el compañero del fénix desea el poder que no se le ha otorgado.", ¿compañero? El fénix es una animal mitológico que muy rara vez se enlaza a una persona, y si el fénix de la oración anterior hacía referencia a una persona que en un principio fue buena** …,- dijo con preocupación, la dama mayor dio un pequeño suspiro y continuo hablando- **puede que esté en lo correcto o puede que no, en realidad no lo sé, todo es tan confuso, pero lo que más me preocupa es que se afirma que un individuo desea un poder que no se le ha otorgado, esto pude significar dos cosas, una: hay la posibilidad de que haya un poder que fue pasado o legado de una persona a otra, y hay alguien que lo desea o puede que sea un poder con el cual se nace, pero aun así hay una persona que codicia tal poder, tal y como…**

 **…** **ocurrió con el emperador,-** Xiao Lang termino la oración con tono lúgubre **\- entiendo perfectamente a que se refiere, tal parece que si se piensa de esa forma la siguiente línea tiene más sentido-** señalo con seriedad, a Xiao lang de por sí ya odiaba la fulana profecía ahora… ahora la detestaba con fervor, su cambio de humor fue muy obvio para los presentes pero todos decidieron guardar silencio, la magia de Xiao Lang estaba saliendo de su cuerpo en forma de gruesos zarcillos de poder que abrumaba a todos los presentes, su magia estaba demasiado densa, salvaje y violenta, le tomo varias respiraciones profundas al castaño poner bajo control su poder, más de uno lo vio con genuina admiración por tan férreo control sobre sí mismo.

La dama de edad tosió cortando la incomodidad del ambiente, incomodidad que el joven había creado sin notar, esta fémina respondía al nombre de Katherin Yuao-xi, era una mujer de rasgos europeos de cabello castaño claro que caía en elegantes tirabuzones, su piel de un suave canela con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo, media 1,70 mts y vestía un vestido de estilo chino hecho en encaje floreado, de un vibrante rojo pasión, y sandalias cerradas del mismo color, la dama no aparentaba más de unos 50 años aunque todos sabían que tenía casi el doble de esa edad **_-"Cuidado protegedle, porque el veneno de la pequeña serpiente aun no es mortal."_** \- recito con voz pesada y fría **\- por desgracia, esta línea augura peligro, hay alguien que debe ser protegido, probablemente es alguien que aun no ha alcanzado su madures ni física ni** **mágica** \- suspiro con desanimo, la dama europea actuaba como la albacea de la familia Yuao-xi en vista de que el siguiente heredero apenas y contaba con tres años de edad, el asiento que ocupaba tenia esculpida una _Serpiente_ en ella **\- esta profecía se torna más oscura a cada paso** \- opino con molestia, nadie pudo contradecir a la dama en tal observación.

 **Ahora viene la parte que he querido debatir desde el comienzo-** dijo con extrema diversión y desfachatez una joven llamada Ming Jiang; de cabello castaño recogido en un moño flojo a la altura de la nuca, piel blanca y mirada achocolatada llevaba puesto un vestido chino azul zafiro con flores bordadas con hilos de oro y zapatos blancos de tacón alto- **_"El protector del imperio será su pareja"_** **y a esta línea le sigue:** ** _"La magia así lo ha decidido_** **.", mi querido Xiao lang terminaras casado así no quieras jajajaja-** rio con burla la fémina ganándose varias miradas de desaprobación- **tienen que admitir que es gracioso-** dijo secándose lagrimas imaginarias en son de burla, ella ocupaba el asiento que tenía esculpido el halcón, Xiao lang ante sus palabras le mando una mirada mordaz y fría **\- pero vamos a lo serio-** su expresión se limpió de toda burla, ahora solo había una mortal seriedad reflejada en ella- **el protector del imperio siempre ha sido la familia Li, no hay duda, usted será: el escudo, el pilar y la pareja de ese individuo** ** _misteriosos_** **, no hay forma de equivocarnos en esta afirmación, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer en contra de ello, porque fue la magia quien lo decidió, y la magia es arbitraria en su decisiones, a la vez que es voluble, pero por sobretodo es extremadamente caprichosa y hará lo que desee y nada más.**

 ** _"_** ** _Porque el mitad león, mitad serpiente es más serpiente que león."_** **Sinceramente no tengo idea a que hace referencia esta oración-** dijo con un suspiro divertido She Shàng, un hombre en sus treinta años, de cabello dorado como el sol que caía en leves ondas desprolijas hasta los hombros, ojos de un vibrante verde bosque, y piel melocotón, media 1,85 mts y llevaba un traje formal blanco con dorado y mocasines del mismo color, él era un hombre que parecía desentonar entre tantas personas de rasgos orientales aun así parecía eternamente divertido viendo con burla a los demás miembros del consejo, ocupaba el asiento que tenía esculpido un imponente _León_ , lo cual era irónico si se tomaba en cuenta el tipo de criatura que era, She Shàng parecía el miembro menos feroz del consejo- razono Xiao, aunque no se engañaba, ese hombre era peligroso pues tenía sangre de Kitsune(zorro) en sus venas y solo eso lo hacía alguien de armas tomar- **mmm, joven Li, sé que puede ser imprudente mi pregunta, pero… ¿ya consiguió pareja? Hemos hablando y he escuchado todo con atención, y creo no ser el único en notarlo, pero… todo se reduce a usted, tengamos en cuenta que las profecías reales solo pueden ser recitadas en presencia de alguien que este fuertemente ligado a ese futuro, usted fue quien escucho la profecía, por lo que es obvio que todo gira en torno a usted-** dijo con diversión oscura, los ojos verdes brillaban y parecían decir que estaba ansioso por ver arder el mundo, algo no muy lejos de la realidad pensó el castaño que solo lo miro con fijeza.

Xiao Lang debatió brevemente consigo mismo si decirles o no sobre su compromiso- dio una mirada rápida a su madre quien asintió en acuerdo, de alguna forma se sentía molesto por tener que dar a conocer su compromiso, Harry era de él, y Xiao Lang no quería que nadie se enterase, porque cuando uno posee una joya muchos tratan de robártela ¡y eso sí que no!, por un momento se sorprendió por sus propios pensamientos,- desde cuando pensaba de forma tan ¿…egoísta? Era esa la palabra que definía su situación, no estaba seguro, de alguna forma esa palabra parecía no encajar con lo que sentía- tomo una profunda respiración y dejo esas cuestiones- era mejor dejar de lado todo su caos interno y darle de una vez una respuesta a eso metidos del consejo que parecían viejas de templo a la espera de un chisme jugosos - **como han de suponer, ya me encuentro comprometido.-** soltó sin vacilación pero su voz cargaba cierta molestia, algo que intereso y extraño a varios.

 **Por la forma en la que lo dijo he de suponer que no es un compromiso con el que esté de acuerdo ¿o me equivoco?-** cuestiono Fei Wù, un hombre joven de unos 25 años, de ojos rasgados, cabello y ojos ónix, piel blanca, vestido con un traje antiguo de color negro, y zapatillas del mismo color con un borde blanco, Fei Wù estaba sentado muy cómodamente en el asiento que tenía un feroz _Lobo_ esculpido y jugueteaba ligeramente con un abanico de papel en sus manos, esta acción crispaba los nervios del castaño.

Xiao lang lo miro por largos segundos antes de contestar **\- se equivoca-** objeto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, varias cejas se alzaron interrogantes y por primera vez en su vida Xiao quiso mandar a todos a la m****a para que dejaran su vida amorosa en paz {o futura vida amorosa o como sea} los cierto es que no tenía ni pizca de gracia el tener que responder preguntas que él consideraba eran meramente personales- casi dio un suspiro pero logro abstenerse- **mi compromiso fue de mutuo acuerdo, estamos en una etapa en la que es imposible romperlo así que si la profecía se refiere a mi pareja, entonces inequívocamente todo esto le concierne a mi** ** _prometido_** **-** soltó de una, rogaba que nadie se percatara de pronombre masculino, pero no creía tener tanta suerte, Shaoran era el de la suerte en este tipo de casos, tal vez Shaoran tomo toda la suerte que le correspondía estando en el vientre de su madre, en realidad no lo sabía ni le importaba. Lo cierto es que él no era tannn afortunado para que los del concejo lo dejasen pasar como un desliz de lengua.

 **¿Prometido? Heeee…-** dijo con burla Ming Jiang, casi y podía sentir como todos contenían el aliento como no creyendo lo escuchado **.- inesperado-** murmuro en tono burlón.

 **No estamos aquí para cuestionar al joven Li sobre su prometido, enfóquense-** regaño la Dama Yuao-xi, Xiao casi podía besarla en agradecimiento por su oportuna intervención.

 ** _"_** ** _Cuidado porque aquel que mueve los hilos tratara de enjaularlo"-_** esta vez quien hablo fue la propia madre de Xiao **\- hay alguien que está manipulando las cosas a conveniencia, probablemente sea alguien con cierta influencia en el país de tu prometido, puede que incluso su influencia repercuta directamente en tu pareja-** tácticamente su madre había dejado en el anonimato el nombre de su prometido y su país de origen, era suficiente con dejar que el consejo supiera que es extranjero **\- no me agrada en lo más mínimo la última parte y cito:** ** _"tratara de enjaularlo"-_** Yelene Li bufo algo poco educado para una dama de su clase, varios giraron la cabeza y la vieron con diversión **\- bien, creo que podrías convencerlo de que se quede luego de la boda,** -asintió para sí misma como llegando a un acuerdo- **asegúrate de ser muy** ** _convincente_** **para lograr que mi futuro yerno se quede, Xiao Lang.-** ordeno con seriedad

 **¡Madre!-** farfullo apenado- **eso lo hablaremos en otra ocasión-** pidió, la risa divertida de los miembros del consejo no se hizo esperar, haciendo que el rostro del castaño se tintara de un leve carmín.

 **Ahhh la juventud-** dijo She Shàng.

 **Pero si aún estas en la flor de tu juventud-** objeto Xiao Lang con molestia.

 **Ahh bueno, yo me refiero a la juventud inocente-** la sonrisa satírica que le dedico le hizo temer al castaño **\- después de todo, usted aun es puro en el sentido físico de la palabra ¿no?-** le sonrió de forma avasalladora, mas eso no evito que Xiao Lang se quisiera morir de la vergüenza, más de uno trato de disimular inútilmente su risa, incluso su madre se estaba riendo ¡esto era el colmo!.

 **Sigamos les parece-** trato desesperadamente de cambiar de tema cosa que logro- **_"Cuando la estación de verano termine será el inicio del fin",_** **esta parte es redundante, pues quiere decir que algo por fin ha de terminar, pero que el inicio para ese final, es cuando el verano termine, estamos en otoño por lo que debe referirse al verano del próximo año.**

 **Mm estamos de acuerdo en que todo gira en torno a usted, joven Li, así que le pregunto: ¿Ocurrirá algo importante en su vida el próximo verano?-** pregunto con astucia Zuang Liu.- Xiao Lang respondió en un murmullo de voz tan bajo que nadie pudo escucharlo **\- disculpe no le escuche, puede repetirlo en voz alta.-** pidió cortésmente.

 **Me caso el verano próximo-** confeso con mejillas arreboladas y un ligero mohín, que el negaría hasta la muerte haber hecho.

 **Ah ya veo-** dijo pragmático Zuang Liu **\- lo siguiente es… ah sí,** ** _"Estad atentos porque el emperador del trueno deberá sacrificar un vínculo para forjar uno nuevo"_** **esto se reduce a usted, habrá un sacrificio a cambio obtendrá algo de igual valor pero… solo tú puedes juzgar si el vínculo a sacrificar vale ser sacrificado, si es que vas a obtener a cambio uno de igual o más valor, solo tu decidirás, además, todo esto da una clara advertencia: debes estar atento y preparado para cuando ocurra, pero si estas en lo correcto tienes tiempo para pensarlo, exactamente hasta el próximo verano-** dijo reconfortante- **sé que no es algo agradable pero ese lazo que sacrificaras es algo que la muerte ha exigido, ¿la razón de esa exigencia? No lo sé, no creo que alguien en esta sala tenga la respuesta, tal y como dice la oración:** ** _"Porque así lo exige la muerte"_** **, no hay lógica y tampoco forma de evitarlo –** se encogió de hombros el de cabellos largos- **o por lo menos yo no veo como puedas escapar a tal exigencia.-** sus palabras parecían una disculpa y Xiao Lang aprecio el sentimiento.

 **El verdugo encausado, aun estará confundido con su camino, volvemos casi al inicio el verdugo fue juzgado y tal parece se le dio una oportunidad de peregrinación*-** objeto Yue tao **– tiene un camino que recorrer para expiar sus crímenes aun así dudara y eso nos lleva a la siguiente línea:** ** _"Y el emperador del trueno deberá juzgar al verdugo"_** **; quien decidirá sobre la vida del verdugo será usted joven Li, me imagino que deberá juzgar si el verdugo realmente expió sus crímenes y tomar acciones sea para condenar o perdonar, ¡ahh! Esta profecía se vuelve más y más enredada a cada palabra-** suspiro con fastidio la fémina.

 ** _"_** ** _Cuidado con lo que se avecina cuando la estación del otoño comience"_** **no quiero ser supersticioso ni pesimista pero esta línea no da mucho margen de interpretación-** aporto Fei Wù con evidente preocupación por el futuro cabeza de la familia Li **\- se avecina algo peligro para esos meses de otoño y en la profecía se advierte que debes tener cuidado** ** _Xiao Lang Li_** **.-** uso el nombre del castaño para dar énfasis en sus palabras

 ** _"_** ** _Estén preparados porque la sangre será derramada y los cuerpos yacerán en el suelo como las hojas de los árboles secos"_**.- recito con voz fría y oscura Xiao lang, a todos los presente le recorrió un estremecimiento el miedo trepando por sus cuerpos junto a un sentimiento de alarma que se instaló en ellos, más de uno trago grueso **\- si lo piensan es simple…, solo debo prepárame para un enfrentamiento y por desgracia como en todo conflicto bélico habrá muertos y esos muertos se apilaran a mis pies como las hojas caídas-** la atmosfera era pesada, fría y asfixiante para los concejeros, más ninguno se atrevían a interrumpir la atmosfera siniestra y sofocante que creaba Xiao lang a su alrededor sin ser consiente. Varios se preguntaron: ¿qué tan fuerte e imponente seria el cabeza de la familia Li cuando madurada y usara su poder conscientemente?- **la siguiente línea me importa poco o nada, solo es una afirmación de algo que está destinado a ocurrir:** ** _"Porque El desdiente de la muerte despertara para bien o para mal_** _"_ \- su voz sonaba tan vacía y hueca que incluso su madre le vio con verdadero miedo **\- sea para** ** _bien_** **o para** ** _mal_** **va a despertar, no sé cómo guiar las cosas en la dirección correcta para que sea para bien, pero algo hare cuando llegue el momento.-** prometió casi con apatía.

Xiao no estaba teniendo pensamientos muy sanos que se diga, sus emociones bullendo a fuego lento y su magia crecipitando en su piel no le dejaban pensar, tomo una respiración profunda de lo contrario su magia terminaría saliéndose de control. Era oficial, el odiaba las profecías, ¿qué rayos se supone que hiciera? todo era un enredo y el otro implicado en la profecía estaba al otro lado del mundo exactamente en otro continente y muy probablemente a merced del peligro, casi podía sentir a la oscuridad presente en la sala susurrándole palabras hermosas en sus oídos, incitándolo al caos, siempre tenía esa escalofriante sensación cuando estaba en la sala del consejo. El castaño cerró por un momento sus ojos y se concentró en limpiar sus emociones dejando fuera cualquier influencia, cuando logro ponerse bajo control, su presencia cambio ligeramente, eso sumado a su porte y apariencia le dio un aspecto que rozaba la Divinidad.

Paran todos los presentes Xiao Lang se vía tan hermoso como un ángel, su frio e inexpresivo rostro le daban un aire cruel y despiadado, vestía un traje formal al estilo chino de color blanco, en el lado izquierdo del saco del traje tenia bordado un dragón chino en hilos de plata, camisa blanca además calzaba unos mocasines marrones, su cabello castaño se veía ligeramente revuelto por la magia danzante en el aire que dejaba escapar en gruesas olas sin querer, sus ojos avellanas brillaban con matices dorados danzando en el fondo y su piel tenía un brillo sobrenatural que lo hacía ver etéreo, en definitiva parecía un ser celestial que los honraba con su presencia, la magia del castaño se sentía brutalmente salvaje y violenta, y esa misma magia estaba abrumándolos a todos más ninguno se atrevió a señalárselo, tal vez era algún tipo de auto preservación, nadie podría decirlo con seguridad… puede, que por esa misma razón nadie opino nada cuando Xiao Lang dio media vuelta y salió prácticamente corriendo de la sala del consejo, todos guardaron silencio ante la falta de modales, como un acuerdo táctico nadie objeto ante el comportamiento del joven.

 **Ciertamente es un digno Heredero, hermana-** señalo Yue Tao. Yelene no respondió estaba más preocupada por su hijo que interesada en los parloteos de los demás, la fémina abandono la sala casi pisándole los talones a su hijo.

 **No sé si preocuparme por el joven Li o por sus enemigos -** dijo sin su burla habitual She Shàng.

 **Creo que han sido suficientes emociones por un día-** dijo la dama europea- **nos reuniremos dentro de un mes para hablar con más calma, no considero sabio el molestar al joven Li, cuando es obvio que toda esta situación le molesta, aún es muy reciente todo esto, dejemos que se calme antes de volver a abordar el tema** -sugirió y todos los demás concordaron con lo dicho **– bien, me asegurare de informarle a Yelene sobre la nueva fecha para tratar con el tema-** dicho esto, la sala del consejo se fue vacían poco a poco hasta solo dejar a she Shàng en el lugar.

El rubio camino hacia el fondo de la sala donde reposaba un trono diez veces más ostentoso que los asientos en los que se sentaban, el trono estaba hecho completamente de oro con cientos de joyas incrustadas, sobre este habían suaves cojines dorados de alta calidad con exquisitos bordado con hilos de plata y dos majestuosos dragones esculpido a cada lado del trono, hechos de oro puro recubierto de esmeraldas que daba la impresión de ser escamas- **haaa, casi no pudo esperar-** dijo al aire **\- nadie lo nota, nadie parece entenderlo-** su mirada verde bosque viajo hasta los asientos que ocupaban los del consejo **\- ellos… lo han olvidado, ¡oh! joven Li, como añoro que ocurra el momento en que entienda todo, por ahora, solo seré un espectador silencioso, aún es muy joven, demasiado joven** -se lamentó el rubio, las sombras de la sala parecieron bailar en una danza caótica y siniestra invitando al desastre y la calamidad **\- ustedes también están ansiosos… ¿no es así**?.- la sala se sumergió casi por completo en la oscuridad.

Una fría, sádica y macabra risa reverbero por todo el lugar, una risa que helaba la sangre a cualquiera menos al rubio que no podía estar más extasiado ante la oscuridad reinante en la sala **\- Siii… -** concordó una voz gruesa que sonaba muy parecido a uñas raspando sobre una pizarra- **solo… un poco más…-** esta vez la voz sonó como el grito de miles hablando al mismo tiempo, a She Shàng se le dibujo una sonrisa perturbadora al escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

 **Solo un poco más… ¿eh?-** se echó a reír con insana diversión- **joven Li, muéstreme… no solo a mí, sino a todos porque es el** ** _emperador_** **del trueno-** rio, su risa sonó fría y oscura- **casi no puedo esperar a que ocurra, quiero ver de primera mano el cómo infunde miedo y terror a las masas, quiero ver la desesperación que causara, y sobre todo: quiero ver cómo hará caer a los falsos gobiernos que han usurpado nuestro vasto Imperio–** declaro con mortal seriedad, y una sonrisa escalofriante plasmada en sus labios junto a un brillo maniaco en sus ojos que prometía muerte y destrucción- **aun no lo entiende, no, aún es muy pronto, demasiado joven-** volvió a repetir y suspiro con resignación- **el imperio se alzara otra vez-** declaro como una verdad absoluta **\- solo… solo debemos esperar un poco más…-** Las sombras danzaron de manera siniestra y escalofriante mostrando su impaciencia, She Shàng sonrió con suavidad como si no estuviese rodeado de sombras siniestras que parecían engullir toda la luz del lugar, She Sháng sonrió de una manera tan cálida que daba escalofríos, su risa maniaca ya olvidada- **paciencia, todo a su tiempo** \- las sombras se calmaron ante sus palabras y poco después desaparecieron en el aire como si jamás hubiesen estado ahí. La sala regreso a estar iluminada más la presencia del rubio había desaparecido junto a las sombras del lugar.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Martes 08 de septiembre del 2015 –China, Pekìn –Ciudad Prohibida – lugar exacto desconocido- laberinto del Antiguo Imperio- ¿?:¿? ¿?m –**

Pasos presurosos resonaban en todo el corredor abovedado que serpenteaba bajo la ciudad prohibida, Xiao Lang caminaba como si el demonio mismo le siguiese los pasos, serpenteo y zigzagueo por sendos corredores sin prestar mucha atención a donde iba, hasta que paro de golpe al encontrase en un corredor casi a oscuras y sin salida, se detuvo y por primera vez desde que salió de la sala del consejo observo a su alrededor, frunció el ceño y retrocedió un paso pero choco contra una pared a sus espaldas, desconcertado dio la vuelta para ver que el corredor ya no estaba y una pared solida ocupaba su lugar, estuvo a punto de maldecir por lo bajo su insensatez y su arrebato anterior, se supone que debía salir de la sala e irse con algún sirviente del castillo que espera fuera de la sala para evitar perderse o quedar atrapado en alguno de los laberintos, Xiao sabía que los laberintos tenía una especie de conciencia, por lo tanto a este le encantaba hacer que las personas se perdieran en sus corredores o les obligaban a jugar, por desgracia y por fortuna el laberinto parecía querer que jugará.- soltó un suspiro lastimero y camino resignado hasta la pared del final del pasillo, a cada paso que daba las antorchas se iban encendiendo,- tuvo el impulso de alzar una ceja pero logro reprimirlo, quien sabe qué _cosa_ estaría _asechándolo_ \- la pared se retrajo dejándole paso hacia un… ¿lago?.

Xioa Lang parpadeo varias veces e incluso se tallo los ojos con la mano derecha, abrió los ojos nuevamente pero el lago seguía en el mismo lugar, camino hasta el borde del lago, sus pasos se sentían restringidos por la arena circundante en el suelo, cuando logro llegar miro maravillado el agua cristalina que parecía brillar como miles de estrellas bajo la luz lunar, ¿luz lunar? ¿No se supone estaba bajo tierra?, Miro hacia arriba y sus ojos se encontraron con un hermoso cielo despejado con una esplendorosa luna llena, eso no tenía sentido, miro con recelo el reloj en su muñeca, tal y como pensaba la hora no concordaba con el cielo así que esto debía ser parte del juego del laberinto, y por sobre todo se suponía que estaban en cuarto creciente de luna, lo recordaba porque la noche anterior había estado realizando un ritual de crecimiento interno, enfoco su mirada de nueva cuenta en el lago y noto para su sorpresa que el lago estaba lleno de peces koi, solo por comprobar que no era una mera ilusión toco el agua que estaba fría al tacto, bien, ya estaba comprobado, el lago no era una ilusión, alrededor del lago solo había arena blanca y algunas piedras de gran tamaño junto a una especie de zona de descanso a mitad del lago, ¿pero cómo se llagaba hasta _ahí_? No había puente que lo conectase con tierra- soltó un suspiro y por puro instinto dio un paso de fe en el agua, su pie no se hundió. lo cual era una buena señal, bien ahora solo tenía que llegar al pequeño lugar de descanso en medio del lago, seria sencillo ¿verdad?

Xiao lang aprendería que nada era tan sencillo como parecía o como dice el refrán "sencillo… tus Famosas últimas palabras".

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

.

 **Martes 08 de septiembre del 2015 – Hogwarts -Enfermería -3:15 am-**

Harry se despertó con la cabeza embotada, se sentía mareado y desorientado, trato de sentarse pero suaves manos se lo impidieron regresándole al lugar donde yacía acostado, frunció el ceño -esa cama era bastante rígida y no se parecía en nada a la suya **,- no hagas movimientos bruscos aun tienes fatiga mágica,-** dijo una voz femenina cargada de dulzura.

 **Yo… ¿dónde estoy?-** el pelinegro aun no recordaba ni donde estaba,

 **Estas en la enfermería, y si te preguntas cuantos días llevas aquí, has estado dos semanas-** la dama parecía preocupada porque su voz cargaba cierta incertidumbre **\- Dumbledore uso magia para despertarte antes de lo debido y eso obligo a tu cuerpo a entrar en un sueño profundo, deberías haber estado bien con tres o cuatro días de sueño continuo pero…**

 ** _Oh_** **-** fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro que poco a poco iba entendiendo su situación – **¿lady Hogwarts?-** Harry vio con desconcierto a la dama sentada a un lado de la camilla, le tomo unos minutos que sus pensamientos se aclararan y cuando sus pensamientos fueron algo más lúcidos se animó a preguntar **\- ¿por qué el profesor Dumbledore me despertó?**

 **Mi pequeño príncipe, por desgracia, Dumbledore está al tanto que eres descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, tu padre ingenuamente se lo confeso-** dijo con un suspiro pesaroso- **eso lo llevo a pensar que tu podrías tener alguna conexión con el cambio de barreras,-** explico mientras pasaba una mano suave por los cabellos desordenados del menor- **él pudo notar al instante que no tenías la autoridad de las defensas del castillo, aun así te _despertó_ -** dijo la dama con dientes apretados.- **se supone que debías dormir completamente por tres días continuos, y _él_ te despertó al segundo día, causando que tu magia se alterara-** los ojos amatistas de la dama brillaron con promesas de sangre y dolor que hizo temblar un poco al pequeño mago- **_Dumbledore_ quiso revisar tus recuerdo para obtener algún indicio de que había ocurrido, porque supuso que el cambio de barrera dreno a los herederos dentro del castillo, por desgracia eres el único descendiente que queda, y él lo sabe, pero en el momento que trato de entrar en tu mente las defensas que prohíben leer la mente de todos los habitantes del castillo entro en acción, se lo tiene merecido _viejo_ _metiche_ -** era increíble como esas dos últimas palabras sonaban como una maldición en los labios de la fémina, pero la sonrisa que luego adorno lo labios dela dama desconcertaron al pelinegro **\- debes saber que Dumbledore fue castigado por la barrera por romper las reglas-** la sonrisa se volvió angelical a medida que avanzaba la explicación **\- y actualmente está recuperándose en cama, ah sí, si quieres que le cause algún _inconveniente_ mientras esta en cama puedo hacerlo- **dijo como lo más normal del mundo.

Por un momento Harry miró con asombro a la dama y luego una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios– **Gracias, pero no.**

Lady Hogwarts devolvió la sonrisa de manera mucho más amplia– **¿Estás seguro? Puedo hacer que la habitación se vuelva fría, que no pueda usar el baño porque la puerta no abre o simplemente puedo hacer que se pierda por varias horas en algún pasillo y no importa que hechizo o magia use no podrá regresar a su habitación hasta que yo lo permita, entonces… ¿no quieres que le ocurran algunos _inconvenientes?-_** Harry le sonrió brillantemente antes de negar con la cabeza, luego soltó una risa suave y poso su cabeza en la almohada, su vista se puso borrosa y parpadeo reiteradamente, lady Hogwarts comprendió que aun necesitaba descansar. Así que con una suave caricia en los desordenados cabellos, el pequeño mago cayó nuevamente en el reino de los sueños.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

 **Martes 08 de septiembre de 2015 -Mundo de los sueños- ¿?:¿? ¿?m**

El castaño caminaba a paso tranquilo sobre la superficie del lago, sus pasos hacia bellas ondas en el agua, a mitad de camino noto que no se acercaba a su destino, extrañado miro hacia atrás, pero la vista que encontró lo desconcertó, la orilla llena de arena blanca había desaparecido, ahora había un frondoso prado verde y un árbol de cerezo en flor en todo su esplendor, bajo el árbol se veía la figura de alguien que Xiao Lang conocía muy bien, sin siquiera darse cuenta sus pies comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la orilla, casi como Si no fuese consiente, corrió en dirección del hombre joven sentado relajadamente, el joven hombre vestía un kimono rojo con una mariposa negra bordada en él, bajo el kimono llevaba una simple camisa blanca, pantalones negro y en su mano una larga pipa roja con la boquilla de plata.

Un par de ojos bicolor se enfocaron en el castaño, los ojos estaban cargado de calidez y una suave y genuina sonrisa se formó en sus labios, como intuyendo lo próximo a ocurrir abrió un poco su postura y extendió los brazo para recibir al castaño que se lanzó sobre él y lo apreso en un fuerte abrazo, Xiao Lang dio una profunda respiración y luego soltó el aire temblorosamente, las lágrimas picaban en la comisura de sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta no ayudaba- **Konbangua*(1),–** la voz del joven sonaba suave y cálida **,- mucho tiempo sin verte, Syaoran*(2), aunque, no sé si ha pasado para ti la misma cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado para mí*** (3)- objeto en tono irónico lleno de humor, sus ojos bicolor brillaban lleno de felicidad.

 **Si… ha pasado mucho tiempo-** concordó con voz casi rota,- **Watanuki…-** su voz sonó casi estrangulada, Xiao Lang no quería llorar aun así unas traicioneras lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, Watanuki sonrió con suavidad y deshizo el abrazo y miro con ojos sabios al ahora adolecente, con una mano suave limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas del castaño.

 **No sé cuánto tiempo ha sido para ti, -** sonrió conocedor **\- para mi han sido 9 años-** Xiao Lang no pudo controlar la risa que burbujeaba en su pecho y rio, su risa estaba llena de tristeza y algo de histérica, la sonrisa cálida de Watanuki no vacilo, como si comprendiera que el castaño necesitaba desahogarse.

 **Jajaja ah, lo… lo lamento-** dijo casi sin aire **\- es que es gracioso, para mí, para mi ha pasado el doble de tiempo, han sido 18 años desde la última vez…-** informo con una sonrisa trémula y ojos húmedos.

 **Entiendo -** respondió con suavidad- **sé que necesitabas hablar conmigo, por esa razón has cruzado al mundo de los sueño.**

 **¿Mundo de los sueño?-** murmuro, fue ahí cuando la compresión llego a Xiao Lang, quien entendió la situación exacta en la que se hallaba **\- sí, ciertamente necesitaba hablar contigo.-** dijo un poco más recompuesto.

 **Te escucho-** los ojos bicolor le dieron a Xiao lang una mirada casi divertida **.- dime… ¿cuál es tu deseo?**

 **No sé cuál sea el precio, pero… quería saber algunas cosas sobre mi prometido en especial ahora que tengo colgando una profecía de mi cuello.-** su tono lleno de sarcasmo hizo que watanuki alzara una ceja lleno de interés.

 **Puedes decirme el nombre de tu prometido-** pregunto con interés el dueño de la tienda*(4).

 **Harry Potter-** el castaño no noto que su voz llevaba cierta ternura al pronunciar el nombre de su prometido, Watanuki astutamente escondió su sonrisa tras la manga de su kimono rojo.

 **Harry Potter…-** Watanuki paladeo el nombre durante unos segundos, su mirada brillo intensamente por la magia agitada- **entiendo, se exactamente lo que necesitas saber, pero antes… -** el castaño lo miro con interés, aunque se desconcertó cuando el pelinegro extendió una mano en su dirección, Xioa Lang no entendió así que alzo una ceja en forma de interrogación más no dijo nada **\- págame.**

 **Que puedo darte como pago-** pregunto Xiao Lang a su vez, no muy seguro de poder pagar por la información que requería.

 **Ese collar que llevas, será un pago suficiente por la información que te daré.-** señalo el collar de plata con un dije de jade en forma de media luna que el castaño llevaba al cuello, Xiao Lang miro con cierto pesar su collar pero aun así se lo quito y lo coloco en la mano aun extendida de Watanuki, **\- gracias por el pago-** dijo el pelinegro con voz jovial.

 **Entonces…-** dijo algo nervioso y serio.

 **Buf Jajaja jajajaja-** al ver la seriedad y la preocupación de Xiao, Watanuki no pudo controlarse más y estallo en una risa suave y melodiosa que lleno de interés al castaño **\- lo… jaja lamento jajaja, Syoran tu… jajajaja.**

Xiao Lang ladeo la cabeza y miro con desconcierto al pelinegro que no lograba calmar su risa **– ¿qué es lo que encuentras gracioso?.-** pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño, Xiao le mando una mirada desconcertada al contrario al no encontrar la razón de su risa.

 **Lo que ocurre es… jaja que te comprometiste con el niño amado de Fate*(5)-** Watanuki le dio una sonrisa extraña, era una mezcla entre divertida y exasperada **\- solo no pude resistir.-** su risa parecía no parar.

 **Oh! -** la boca del castaño dibujo un perfecto circulo lleno de desconcierto **\- ¿a qué te refieres?-** la mirada de Xiao Lang se enfrió y su semblante mostraba un rastro de frialdad.

 **Lo primero que debes saber es que la existencia conocida como Harry Potter no tiene una esencia fija.-** su risa murió y cierta severidad se instaló en el rostro de Watanuki sus ojos llevaban un ligero borde que hablada de peligro.

 **¿Hnm?-** los ojos castaño se tornaron dorados por un momento mientras evaluaba al contrario, una perezosa sonrisa se extendió en los labios del joven, la sonrisa era algo depredadora, al verla Watanuki solo resoplo y dejo salir un suspiro antes de sacudir la cabeza para seguir con su explicación

 **Lo que quiero decir es… que Harry Potter no es siempre el mismo-** Watanuki tenía una sonrisa algo inquietante en sus labios **\- veras; el Harry Potter de tu mundo no es igual a ninguno en cualquier otro mundo, no importa a que mundo vayas, nunca encontraras a la existencia conocida como Harry Potter teniendo una vida parecida a la otra,**

 **¿Oh? ¿No es igual que en nuestros viajes?-** la sorpresa en Xiao era más que evidente, Watanuki lo miro con intensidad y siguió explicando.

 **Su existencia está atada al efecto mariposa, con cada batir de alas hay una gran diferencia, y miles de futuros y pasados distintos, pueden ser cosas sencillas, como: ¿quién fue la persona con quien hablo Harry Potter la primera vez que entro al mundo mágico?, o cosas como: ¿el primer amigo que hizo?, en esencia pueden seguir la misma secuencia de eventos pero con más de cien resultados distintos, me sigues-** pregunto divertido ante la cara estupefacta del castaño **\- la razón por la que me reí-** dijo pícaro **\- fue sencilla, Fate o destino como quieras llamarle, lo considera su campeón, no importa bajo que situaciones nazca o que vida tenga, Harry Potter está destinado a ser la pieza decisiva de un conflicto y "casi" siempre saldrá victorioso, no importa qué lado tome, Fate ha sido muy caprichosa con su existencia, su nombre puede variar en cada mundo de Harry a Harrison, Hadriel, Hafrol mmm no se dé más nombre, casi siempre lleva el apellido Potter pero no siempre, puede ser Black, Odison, Peverell e incluso Riddle** \- ante este último nombre Watanuki tenía una expresión traviesa.

 **Entiendo-** dijo con suavidad **\- mi _Harry_ es diferente a cualquier otro que exista en cualquier mundo ¿no?-**su mirada llevaba una posesividad insondable **\- él es único-** _"y mio"_ aunque esto último no lo dijo en voz alta quedo implícito en su comportamiento

 **Exacto-** concordó con facilidad, al ver que la tensión del castaño pareció aligerarse **\- tu _Harry_ tomo un camino completamente nuevo y me atrevo decir que puede que el mundo en el que vives sea el único mundo donde tú y él están o estarán juntos, puede que me equivoque y exista uno en el que una contraparte de _Shaoran*(6)_ termine en una relación con el joven mago y… aunque digo mago, no es siempre así, a veces nace como el hijo de un aristócrata en un mundo donde no existe la magia, o nace en un mundo donde es un simple estudiante hijo de un empresario, nuca se sabe a ciencia cierta, algo que casi siempre es seguro es su orfandad, sus padres son una variable casi constante y ellos casi siempre mueren después de su primer año de edad.-** dijo con simpatía **\- nunca está claro cuál es su papel en la vida, pero siempre nace con un propósito dado por Fate.**

 **Ya veo-** los ojos castaños miraron con cierto interés la sonrisa ladina en Watanuki- **e imagino que al unir mi vida con él, fate* me involucro en ese _gran_ propósito con el que nació Harry.**

 **Exactamente, pero ten en cuenta que en este mundo no existen las coincidencia… solo existe lo inevitable*(7)-** murmuro rotundo **.- ya casi desentrañaste la profecía que te fue dada, pero dudas, -** los ojos bicolor evaluaban al castaño- **sí, la profecía está dirigida a tu prometido, y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte sobre él, sin incurrir en contradicciones-** dijo en tono misterioso- **aunque no dudo que encuentres la respuesta que buscas en manos de tu prometido, y cuando llegue el momento, sé que harás la decisión correcta –** la voz de Watanuki sonó solemne y resignada, pero fue la sonrisa en sus labios lo que le dio al castaño un sentimiento lleno de temor y tristeza tan profundos como el mas mismo.

Quiso preguntar a qué se refería y el porqué de su tristeza pero una brisa fría levanto un revoltijo de pétalos de cerezos que azotaron a ambos, Xiao Lang se cubrió con el antebrazo para evitar que los pétalos entraran en sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado por puro instinto, cuando bajo el brazo y miro a su alrededor, se encontró en la entra subterránea que llevaba a la sala del consejo, al parecer su pequeño viaje a mundo de los sueño había acabado tan abruptamente como había comenzado, bueno, ciertamente tenía que agradecer al laberinto por guiarlo hacia el lugar que debía ir, se preguntó cansinamente cuanto tiempo habría transcurrido en el mundo real, con suerte no habría transcurrido mucho tiempo(o eso esperaba de todo corazón), sino su madre muy posiblemente lo estrangularía por preocuparla, sin contar a Shaoran.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su reunión con watanuki había sido tan inesperada que había olvidado comentar algunas cosas, bien, no importa, con este primer viaje al mundo de los sueños era suficiente, al entrar significaba que tendría paso libre en el mundo de los sueños de ahora en adelante, por lo que no debía apresurar las cosas, porque siempre todo llegaba y encajaba a su tiempo.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

,

 **Jueves 10 de septiembre del 2015 –escocia -lugar desconocido –fortaleza provisional- 11:14pm**

La cosa mitad humana, mitad serpiente conocida como lord Voldemort había desaparecido, en su lugar se hallaba un hombre de unos veinte años de cuerpo fibroso, piel pálida, cabello caoba con unos increíble ojos azul-violeta, el cual se veía francamente anonadado por su cambio, miro con desespero el relicario que reposaba a su pies, al lado estaba la serpiente que había sido su compañera durante tanto tiempo que ahora yacía fría e inmóvil, su anillo familiar colgaba de su dedo, libre de toda magia negra,-soltó un tembloroso suspiro- la magia había sido clara, su alma debía ser restaurada hasta el último pedazo, aunque se preguntó vagamente porque no estaba la copa y la diadema junto a las otras posesiones, luego entendió, la magia no lo consideraba el dueño legítimo de ninguna de las dos reliquias.

El espejo le regreso un reflejo que no sintió como suyo, su cuerpo no poseía cicatriz alguna de su tortuosa infancia, su mirada ya no estaba llena de odio al mirarse, sus pómulos altos, barbilla puntiaguda aun así suave, y labios carnosos fueron bastante hermosos a la vista, el no recordaba tener una apariencia tan carismática, tal vez la tuvo alguna vez, pero en su momento odio esa belleza, esa hermosura que lo convirtió en objetivo de los años mayores en Hogwarts, por suerte nunca nadie llego a abusar de él, aunque él podría jurar que era gracias al castillo mismo que le cuidaba, Meh… tonterías,- soltó un derrotado suspiro- sus Horrocrux ya no existían, y tampoco podía crear otros- un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral se sintió como una mano fantasmal arrastrando las uñas sobre la suave piel de su espalda, sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar la sensación, bien, crear Horrocrux estaba fuera de discusión.

Ahora, que se supone que haría, su primer objetivo era la inmortalidad, la cual la muerte muy _AMABLEMENTE_ le explico que no era posible sin _SU_ consentimiento, el cual él no estaba obteniendo en esta vida, y la magia estaba francamente molesta con él, pero al parecer él era mejor opción a el viejo come caramelos, lo cual fue una sorpresa, la mitad de las muertes que se le atribuían ni siquiera las habían hechos sus mortifagos, sino el viejo, la magia le había exigido de manera amable que arreglara las cosas, ¿pero cómo? Él no era buena persona, ni siquiera podía decir que sentía empatía hacia otro ser viviente entonces ¿cómo?, la magia había sido clara, él debía ayudar a preservar las tradiciones y la magia en global, al parecer su creencia de que no existía ni el bien, ni el mal en la magia no estaba mal encaminada, lo primero sería llamar a Lucius y a Severus, después de todo eran los dos seguidores más cuerdos que tenía, uno era un genio nunca antes visto en pociones y el otro era uno de los mejores estrategas políticos en toda gran Bretaña mágica, entre ambos debería poder guiarlo en su obligada misión.

Pero antes debía recuperarse, no podía mostrase en tal estado de debilidad y mucho menos le mostraría su verdadera apariencia a un montón de locos inadaptados que se postraban a sus pies, pensándolo mejor debía hacer algo con sus seguidores más desquiciados, era una lástima que la muerte le haya prohibido matar, podía matar solo que tendría que dar explicación de por qué mato a esa persona, y eso sería tan fastidioso ¿quién diría que la muerte odiaba hacer papeleo?, o mejor ¿quién sabría que había que hacer papeleo?

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

Si, si, si , aja no tengo perdón por tenerlos tanto tiempo sin capitulo pero estoy en la recta final de mi carrera entiendan, gracias por su apoyo sé que es corto tratare de publicar otro capítulo la próxima semana mas no prometo , bien comenten que les pareció

1) konbangua= buenas noches en japones

2)syaoran es el nombre del Shaoran original en Tsubasa, pero en este mundo su nombre cambio a Xiao Lang, recuerden el reencarno en ese mundo, junto a el alma de ambos clones.

3)el saludo que hace referencia al tiempo transcurrido desde la ultima vez que se vieron es el mismo que utiliza fuma de tokyo revelation el que está tras los vampiros gemelos kamui y subaru

4) para quien no sepa existe una tienda de los deseos en **xxxholic** y el dueño actual es Watanuki kimihiro.

5) estoy tratando al destino como una entidad, es decir una diosa con personalidad más adelante entenderán mejor.

6)si algunos recuerdan sakura es la hija amada de dios, de ahí su suerte tan increíble, bueno Harry es el niño amado de fate por lo general esto explicaría la suerte Potter que a pesar de meterse en problema a cada paso que da sale casi indemne o eso creo en mi humilde opinión.

7) recuerde existe más de un Shaoran no siempre es tan enredado como en Tsubasa, está el de sakura card captos(se escribe así ¿? ) así que puede que otro universo otro Shaoran termine enredado con un Harry Potter pero es poco probable, eso es lo que quería explicar y era algo de lo que debía ser consiente Xiao lang para poder mirar hacia adelante.


End file.
